Hypothèses Tome1
by Anna Taure
Summary: Ce sont nos choix qui nous définissent le mieux, a dit Albus Dumbledore. Et si le Survivant avait fait un choix différent à son entrée à Poudlard ? Que deviendrait la suite de l'histoire ? Bienvenue dans le monde des Hypothèses...
1. le Chemin de Traverse

Attention ! Mon co-auteur Maître Link et moi-même ne sommes pas les propriétaires de l'univers de Harry Potter, tout est à JK Rowling... sauf Sarah Cobbyte et un certain nombre (hem !) d'artefacts bizarres qui parsèmeront cette aventure...

N.B. : nous démarrons notre exploration au moment où Hagrid et Harry se rendent sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire les courses.

Chapitre 1 : le Chemin de Traverse

Dans le train les menant à Londres, les voyageurs ouvraient des yeux comme des soucoupes en fixant Hagrid qui tricotait une... chose ressemblant assez à une vaste tente d'un jaune criard. Et au temps pour la discrétion, soupira mentalement Harry.  
- Tu as toujours ta lettre ? s'enquit Hagrid en recomptant ses mailles. Regarde un peu ce qu'ils demandent, cette année.  
Harry prit la liste dans sa poche et commença à lire.

COLLEGE POUDLARD - ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE _Si la police me prend avec ça... _  
Uniforme  
Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :  
1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal _Parce qu'il y a un modèle anormal, peut-être ?_  
2) Un chapeau pointu (noir) _Oh non…_  
3) Une paire de gants protecteurs en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable  
4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent) _Un peu funèbre... _  
Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

Livres et manuels  
Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :  
Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette  
Histoire de la Magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac  
Magie Théorique, de Adalbert Lasornette _Ca promet, un nom pareil !_  
Manuel de Métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Emeric G. Changé  
Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle  
Potions magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron  
Vie et Habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau  
Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble.

Fournitures  
1 baguette magique  
1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)  
1 boite de fioles en verre ou en cristal  
1 télescope  
1 balance en cuivre  
les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

IL EST RAPPELE AUX PARENTS QUE LES ELEVES DE PREMIERE ANNEE NE SONT PAS  
AUTORISES A POSSEDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.

- Et on peut trouver tout ça à Londres ?  
- Oui, quand on sait où chercher.

Harry n'avait encore jamais visité Londres. Les Dursley ne l'auraient jamais emmené dans un endroit si rempli de curiosités… et si cher. Son guide semblait bien connaître le chemin, mais il n'avait sans doute jamais pris les transports en commun. Il resta bloqué dans les portillons du métro et se plaignit fortement que les sièges étaient trop petits, et les rames trop lentes.  
- Mais comment font donc les Moldus sans la magie ? dit-il en grimpant les marches d'un escalator qui les mena dans une rue bordée de magasins.  
- Ils utilisent la technologie, répondit malicieusement Harry.  
La foule qui circulait sur les trottoirs était dense, mais la grande stature d'Hagrid leur facilitait le passage. Harry restait prudemment juste derrière le géant. Ils passèrent devant des librairies et des magasins de vêtements, mais aucune boutique ne paraissait vendre du matériel magique. Tout autour d'eux était parfaitement ordinaire. S'il n'avait pas eu de nombreuses preuves du manque d'humour des Dursley, Harry aurait juré que tout ça n'était qu'une énorme blague montée par sa famille. Tout ce que racontait Hagrid sonnait d'une manière étrange, irréelle... Mais il ne pouvait que lui faire confiance.  
Hagrid s'arrêta net.  
- C'est là. Le Chaudron Baveur. Un endroit très célèbre.  
Il s'agissait d'un pub vieux, minuscule et miteux, casé entre une immense librairie et une maison de disques. Si Harry était passé là tout seul, il ne l'aurait jamais remarqué. D'ailleurs, personne d'autre n'y prêtait attention. Quand le géant le fit entrer, Harry fut désappointé. Pour un lieu soi-disant célèbre, ce bar paraissait bien sombre et misérable. De vieilles femmes fumaient dans un coin sur de longues pipes de bois en buvant du xérès dans de petits verres hauts sur pied. Un petit homme portant un chapeau haut-de-forme démodé bavardait avec le barman, chauve comme un œuf de cane. Quand Harry et Hagrid entrèrent, les conversations cessèrent et des saluts furent adressés et rendus avec générosité de part et d'autre. Tout le monde avait l'air de connaître Hagrid, ici.  
- Comme d'habitude ? demanda gaiement le patron en attrapant un verre.  
- Pas moyen, Tom. Je suis en mission pour Poudlard, répondit le géant en donnant une bonne tape sur l'épaule de Harry, qui fléchit sous l'impact.  
- Seigneur Dieu ! C'est… Est-ce que c'est vraiment ?  
- En un clin d'œil, les clients du Chaudron firent silence et restèrent figés comme des statues.  
Par le ciel, Harry Potter… Quel honneur !  
Il se précipita de derrière son comptoir pour venir serrer la main de Harry. Il était terriblement ému.  
- Soyez le bienvenu, Mr. Potter. Bienvenue parmi nous.  
Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Il fut affreusement gêné en sentant tous les regards qui se braquaient sur lui. Hagrid plastronnait.  
Les chaises étaient sans doute ensorcelées, à voir avec quelle vitesse elles se reculèrent pour laisser passer les sorciers. Pas un seul ne resta à sa place ; ils voulaient tous voir Harry de plus près.  
- Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, extraordinaire de vous voir enfin.  
- Euh, merci beaucoup, madame.  
- Je suis très fier de faire votre connaissance, dit un voix dans la foule.  
- J'ai toujours rêvé de vous serrer la main, fit un troisième personnage. Je suis si ému.  
- Je suis honoré de faire votre connaissance, Mr. Potter, dit l'homme au chapeau-claque.  
- Je vous ai déjà vu dans un magasin, n'est-ce pas, monsieur ? Euh ?  
- Diggle. Dedalus Diggle. Vous vous en souvenez ? Ca alors ! Vous avez entendu ?  
Harry se garda de lui signaler que son chapeau le rendait aisément identifiable. Il continuait à saluer de parfaits inconnus quand il se trouva devant une longue silhouette revêtue d'une robe prune. Le garçon leva les yeux et se trouva face à un jeune homme très pâle, la tête surmontée d'un large turban violet qui jurait affreusement avec sa robe. Visiblement nerveux et rempli de tics, il s'avança, un pauvre sourire sur les lèvres.  
- Professeur Quirrell ! s'exclama Hagrid avec joie. Harry, je te présente le professeur Quirrell, qui sera un de tes enseignants à Poudlard.  
- Bonjour, professeur. Ravi de vous rencontrer.  
- P… Potter… bégaya Quirrell sans prendre la main que lui tendait son futur élève. V… V… Vous ne pou… Pouvez pas savoir à… à quel point je suis heu… heureux de faire votre connaissance.  
- Quelle matière enseignez-vous ? demanda Harry, s'efforçant d'avoir l'air poli.  
- La dé… défense contre les for… forces du Mal, marmonna Quirrell d'un air bougon. Mais vous… vous… n'en avez pas be… besoin, P… Potter.  
Son rire nerveux sonna faux aux oreilles de Harry, qui tenta de chasser l'impression de malaise qu'il ressentait auprès de ce type étrange.  
- Vous… êtres venu chercher vos f… fournitures ? Je… je dois moi-même a… acheter un nouveau l… livre sur les vampires.  
Les autres personnes présentes n'avaient pas envie de voir ce personnage falot monopoliser leur garçon préféré. Hagrid eut bien du mal à se faire entendre pour annoncer qu'ils devaient y aller.  
Doris Crockford lui fit un dernier signe auquel Harry répondit en souriant. De toute cette bande bizarre, c'était elle qu'il avait le mieux aimé, avec son air de grand-mère un peu fofolle. Il suivit Hagrid dans l'arrière-cour du pub, dont les murs de briques laissaient pousser quelques mauvaises herbes.  
- Je te l'avais dit : tu es célèbre. Même le professeur Quirrell en tremblait. Remarque, il ne cesse jamais, le pauvre. Il se portait comme un charme tant qu'il étudiait dans les livres. Mais depuis qu'il est allé voir de près des harpies et des vampires dans la Forêt Noire, il a peur de tout, y compris de ses étudiants. Où ai-je mis mon parapluie ? Ah ! Le voilà.  
Hagrid tapota une brique au-dessus des poubelles de la pointe de son parapluie rose. La brique trembla dans son logement, puis pivota, entraînant ses voisines puis, de proche en proche, tout le pan de mur qui se réarrangea pour constituer une arcade permettant le passage vers l'extérieur. Au-delà, une longue rue pavée s'étendait à perte de vue.  
- Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
Harry ouvrit grand la bouche. Il n'avait jamais rien imaginé de tel. Ils avancèrent dans la rue pavée et le mur de briques se reconstruisit derrière eux.  
La première chose que vit Harry fut un étalage de chaudrons qui brillaient au soleil. Une pancarte accrochée à un portant annonçait en lettres calligraphiées : « Chaudrons toutes tailles, cuivre, étain, argent, touillage automatique, modèles pliables ».  
- Il t'en faudra un, bien entendu. Mais on va commencer par prendre un peu d'argent.

Harry tournait la tête en tous sens pour tâcher d'en voir un maximum. Il aurait bien aimé quelques paires d'yeux en plus. Il voulait tout voir, les sorcières en robe chamarrée, les vitrines remplies d'objets farfelus… Il entendit une femme se plaindre du prix de certaines denrées. Puis se concentra sur une animalerie spécialisée dans les chouettes et hiboux. Les plumages blancs, fauves, bruns ou gris s'étalaient sur le bord de la voie et des ululements stridents fendaient l'air. Des garçons s'étaient attroupés un peu plus loin devant la boutique du marchand de balais. Ils s'extasiaient devant le tout nouveau modèle de Nimbus 2000. Harry vit encore une apothicairerie. On vendait de tout, ici : plumes, parchemins, cartes astronomiques, vaisselle, grimoires, encres multicolores, poudres variées, et même de simples légumes. Une vraie caverne d'Ali-Baba à ciel ouvert.  
- Voilà Gringotts, lança Hagrid.  
Le bâtiment, quelque peu biscornu, était fermé d'un portail de bronze poli. Devant cette porte se tenait un petit personnage au teint basané, plus petit que Harry, dont le visage intelligent émergeait d'un col de velours écarlate et d'une cravate de dentelle style Régence. Harry devina qu'il s'agissait d'un gobelin. Il s'inclina sur leur passage et Harry entra dans un somptueux hall entièrement décoré de marbres de toutes couleurs. Des gobelins s'affairaient partout, pesant des pièces, examinant des joyaux… Hagrid se pencha par-dessus un comptoir.  
- Mr. Potter est venu faire un retrait.  
- Vous avez la clef du coffre ?  
Le géant tendit une toute petite clef d'or ouvragé.  
- Je dois aussi récupérer vous savez quoi dans le coffre 713.  
- Bien. Gripsec !  
Un autre gobelin les emmena vers une porte basse.  
- C'est quoi, le truc en question ?, s'enquit Harry.  
- Désolé, c'est top secret. Pas le droit de parler.  
Harry fut déçu et ne fit pas attention au véhicule dans lequel Gripsec le fit monter. Ce fut seulement quand le wagonnet s'élança sur ses rails qu'il comprit que le trajet allait s'apparenter aux montagnes russes. Ceci dit, il encaissa vitesse et virages bien mieux que Hagrid, qui descendit au premier arrêt légèrement verdâtre.  
- Votre coffre, Mr. Potter.  
Gripsec ouvrit la porte et Harry contempla une vraie fortune en or, argent et bronze. Dire qu'il avait été, selon son oncle, une charge financière ! Hagrid lui expliqua les conversions entre les différentes espèces avant de lui remplir un sac de pièces. Harry trouva le poids de la monnaie des plus réconfortant dans sa poche. Puis ils reprirent le wagonnet pour se rendre au coffre 713. Hagrid fit de son mieux pour dissimuler son contenu à son compagnon, mais Harry put tout de même voir un paquet enveloppé de kraft. Un bien étrange trésor. Si minuscule, comparé à la chambre forte qui le renfermait…

A la sortie de la banque, Hagrid s'excusa et prétexta un mal de cœur tenace pour aller prendre un verre au Chaudron Baveur, laissant Harry acheter ses robes de sorcier tout seul. La boutique de Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers, recelait quantité de modèles et de styles, sans compter des couleurs parfois démentes. Une petite sorcière ronde et souriante, vêtue de mauve des pieds et la tête, s'approcha de Harry.  
- C'est pour Poudlard, mon garçon ? J'ai tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Venez par ici.  
Tandis que la couturière allait chercher une robe, Harry jeta un œil à un garçon de son âge qui se tenait bien droit sur un tabouret afin de ne pas fausser les mesures d'ourlet que faisait la cousette assise devant lui. Un peu plus grand que lui, habillé avec grand soin, ses cheveux blonds coiffés sans fioritures, il avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise, au contraire de Harry, qui avait toujours un gros nœud dans le ventre.  
- Euh… Bonjour, hasarda Harry.  
L'autre garçon tourna vers lui une paire d'yeux noisette au regard curieux.  
- Salut, répondit-il gaiement. Tu viens pour la première rentrée ?  
- Euh… Oui. Je suis un peu perdu, j'avoue.  
- Ah ? Tes parents sont moldus ?  
- Non ; ils étaient sorciers. Mais depuis qu'ils sont morts, j'habite chez des Moldus.  
- Ah bon ! Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne seras pas le seul dans ce cas. Il y a toujours beaucoup d'enfants de Moldus à Poudlard.  
Madame Guipure revint à ce moment et fit enfiler une robe noire à Harry, puis entreprit de l'ajuster à sa taille.  
- Mais j'oublie toutes les règles de politesse, reprit le garçon. Je m'appelle Théodore Nott.  
- Harry Potter.  
- Non ? Sans blague ? Eh bien, ravi de faire ta connaissance, Potter. On parle beaucoup de toi, dans notre monde, tu sais ça ?  
- Ouais, y paraît, grommela Harry d'un air sinistre.  
- Ca va, concéda Théodore en riant. Je ne t'ennuierai pas avec ça.  
- Merci beaucoup. Quand je suis arrivé au Chaudron Baveur, tout le monde m'a regardé comme un mouton à cinq pattes !  
- Pas drôle, en effet. Bon, je change de sujet. Tu as déjà volé en balai ?  
- Pas encore essayé, non.  
- Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du quidditch, je suppose ?  
- Ben… non. C'est quoi ?  
- Le plus beau sport sorcier, Potter. Il y a un championnat à Poudlard. J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Au fait, tu as une idée de la maison où tu seras ?  
- Aucune idée, non, répondit rapidement Harry, peu désireux de montrer l'étendue de son ignorance.  
- Je suis sûr d'atterrir à Serpentard, toute ma famille ou presque y est passée. Et… Tiens ? Qui est-ce, demanda Nott en désignant la vitrine.  
- Hagrid. Il est garde-chasse à Poudlard, répondit Harry, heureux de savoir au moins une chose.  
- Alors c'est lui ? Fichtre ! Je ne le voyais pas si grand…  
- C'est fini, mon petit, déclara la cousette.  
Avec un sourire d'excuse, Nott descendit de son tabouret, ôta la robe et alla payer au comptoir. Harry le salua avant de se retrouver seul encore quelques instants. Puis Madame Guipure le libéra, et il rejoignit Hagrid dans la rue. Il ne se fit pas prier pour attaquer la glace à la fraise que le géant lui avait achetée.  
- Ca s'est bien passé ? demanda Hagrid en le conduisant dans une papeterie.  
- Plutôt. J'ai rencontré un garçon très sympathique. Il s'appelle Nott.  
Les épais sourcils de Hagrid se froncèrent lourdement et le gros soupir qu'il poussa fit trembler les plumes d'oie dans leur support.  
- Evite de fréquenter ce genre d'élèves quand tu seras à Poudlard, Harry. Ca vaudra mieux.  
- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry en attrapant des rouleaux de parchemin.  
- Je t'ai déjà expliqué de quoi il retournait avec ces gens-là. Le père Nott était un Serpentard, et tu sais ce qui arrive le plus souvent à ces sorciers, marmonna Hagrid.  
- Le plus souvent, en effet. Il n'est pas responsable de ce qu'a pu faire son père ou un autre type ! s'insurgea Harry.  
- Ah… Tu es encore trop jeune pour comprendre ça, décréta Hagrid en haussant les épaules.  
Harry lui dédia un regard noir avant de payer ses achats. Il sortit sans ajouter un mot. Après être passé chez Fleury et Bott pour acheter ses manuels scolaires, il se retrouva lesté de plusieurs kilos de livres recouverts de cuir, ornés de délicats signets de soie colorée. Hagrid lui donna obligeamment un coup de main avant de l'entraîner chez le marchand de chaudrons, où Harry récupéra ledit chaudron en étain et une jolie balance de cuivre. Enfin, ils achevèrent leurs courses par l'apothicairerie, qui puait comme une vieille poubelle, mais qui fascina Harry par la diversité des ingrédients qu'elle contenait. Herbes séchées, plumes d'oiseaux, yeux de scarabées, cornes de licornes, griffes, peaux de serpents… Certains composants lui parurent assez ésotériques. On faisait avaler ça à des gens vivants ? Berk !  
- Bon. Maintenant qu'on a tout ça, je crois que je vais t'acheter un petit quelque chose pour ton anniversaire.  
- Oh… Vous n'êtes pas obligé.  
- Je pense qu'un animal sera très utile, continua Hagrid comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Les crapauds sont démodés. On pourrait se moquer de toi. Je n'aime pas les chats. Je suis allergique à leurs poils. Non, le mieux, ce serait un hibou. Parfait pour porter le courrier, le hibou.  
Il poussa Harry dans une oisellerie. Celui-ci eut bien du mal à se décider, tant les rapaces lui semblaient tous très beaux. Il finit par adopter une chouette des neiges, blanche aux yeux ambrés, qui lui ulula un salut quand il prit sa cage. Hagrid paya et une fois dehors, Harry se sentit follement léger. Il adorait déjà ce magnifique oiseau.  
- Hé là ! N'oublie pas le plus important : ta baguette, Harry.  
La boutique de Mr. Ollivander portait une enseigne proclamant qu'on y vendait des baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.C. Harry resta sceptique. Il poussa la porte.  
A l'intérieur, il régnait une atmosphère prenante, comme dans un musée. La poussière avait largement élu domicile dans cet endroit. Des milliers de boîtes étroites et allongées s'empilaient du sol au plafond. Le vendeur, un homme grand et voûté, aux yeux couleur de lune, discutait avec une cliente, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, dont les parents attendaient non loin. Des parents moldus, à voir leur expression : ils avait l'air d'être presque aussi surpris et émerveillés qu'Harry. Presque…  
- Et surtout, je vous conseille d'en garder une dans un endroit sûr. Elle vous servira à retrouver les autres parties, lorsque vous les aurez égarées.  
Lorsque cette file aurait égaré... ? Ils avaient tous des préjugés, ces sorciers ? Harry la regarda partir. Elle arborait un petit sourire satisfait qui ne lui inspirait que méfiance.  
- Bonjour.  
Il n'avait pas entendu arriver le vendeur, qui s'était approché de lui et du géant pendant que son regard était tourné vers la jeune fille qui sortait.  
- Mr. Potter. Je vous vois enfin entrer ici. Je me souviens si bien de vos parents. Votre mère avait acheté… voyons… 25,6 cm, en bois de saule. Parfait pour les enchantements. Et votre père… Acajou, 27,5 cm. Plus puissante et adaptée à la métamorphose. Elle l'a choisi sans hésiter. Car c'est la baguette qui choisit son maître. Jamais l'inverse. Hmm ! C'est aussi moi qui ai vendu celle qui a causé leur mort, hélas ! 33,75 cm, bois d'if. Très puissante. Trop, peut-être.  
Il secoua tristement la tête. Puis dévisagea Hagrid.  
- 40 cm, bois de chêne. Mais on a dû la casser quand il a été exclu du collège. J'espère qu'il ne se sert pas des morceaux, gronda Ollivander.  
Harry eut une pensée pour le parapluie rose du géant.  
- De quelle main tenez-vous la baguette ?  
- Je suis droitier.  
Ollivander prit toute une série de mesures à l'aide d'un mètre enrouleur. Puis il alla fouiller dans ses réserves à la recherche de baguettes à essayer.  
- Commençons par 22,5 cm, bois de hêtre et ventricule de dragon.  
Mais à peine Harry l'eût-il en main que le vieil homme la lui enleva.  
- Non ! Bois d'érable et plume de phénix, 17,5 cm. Non ! Pas ça non plus.  
Harry en testa environ une demi-douzaine. Ollivander ne se décourageait pas. Il allait et venait dans les rayonnages avant de finalement revenir avec une nouvelle boîte dans les mains.  
- Bien ! Nous allons voir avec celle-ci. Très originale : bois de houx et plume de phénix. Très souple et facile à manier.  
Harry la prit en main et le contact fut tout à fait différent. Elle lui parut chaude entre ses doigts. Il la leva et l'abaissa. Des étincelles vertes en jaillirent et se mirent à danser devant lui.  
- Et voilà ! triompha Ollivander. C'est très bien. Quoique… Fort intriguant.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- La baguette qui vous a fait cette cicatrice contenait elle aussi une plume de phénix. Fournie par le même oiseau qui a donné celle qui se trouva dans votre baguette. Que ce soit la sœur de celle de Vous-savez-qui… Voilà qui est bien curieux, en effet. Hmm… Enfin bref ! Vous me devrez sept gallions, Mr. Potter. Non vraiment, c'est bizarre. Vous avez sans doute un avenir prometteur devant vous. Ce que vous ferez ne sera pas aussi terrible que ce que LUI a fait… Mais ce seront de grandes choses. Il faut bien avouer que lui avait une envergure…  
Harry paya sans faire de commentaires. Il repartit avec Hagrid sans lui poser de questions, même quand le géant tenta d'amorcer la conversation autour d'un dîner succin dans un fast-food. Harry réfléchissait. Et il avait aussi très peur. Les mots d'Ollivander résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il haussa les épaules. Il n'allait pas s'inquiéter pour les paroles d'un bonhomme à moitié timbré à force de vivre au milieu des baguettes !  
Plus tard ce soir-là, juste avant de le mettre dans le train pour le Surrey, Hagrid lui donna son billet pour Poudlard. Harry devait se rendre à la gare de King's Cross le matin du 1er septembre 1991, sans faute. Harry hocha la tête et monta dans le wagon avec sa chouette et ses nombreux paquets. Les passagers le regardèrent bizarrement. Ca, au moins, il avait l'habitude.


	2. Le Poudlard Express

Merci aux premiers lecteurs et bienvenue aux suivants. Les chapitres seront désormais postés les mardis et vendredis soirs.

Maintenant, en piste !

Chapitre 2 : la Voie 9 ¾

Un calme inhabituel régnait dans la maison du n° 4, Privet Drive. Depuis l'intervention de Hagrid, les Dursley n'adressaient plus la parole à leur neveu. Ils évitaient de se trouver dans la même pièce que lui et ne l'obligeaient plus à faire quoi que ce fût. Seul Dudley poussait des cris chaque fois qu'il apercevait son cousin. La situation s'était améliorée, mais ce silence forcé devenait un peu déprimant.  
Devant cette nouvelle ligne de conduite, Harry passa donc la majeure partie du mois d'août dans sa chambre, en compagnie de sa chouette Hedwige, un nom qu'il avait découvert dans son traité d'histoire de la magie. En règle générale, il occupait ses journées à lire ses différents manuels scolaires. L'histoire du monde sorcier l'ennuyait déjà franchement. Il n'avait jamais été très calé dans cette matière, même à l'école moldue. En revanche, il fut fasciné par la métamorphose. Harry n'avait jamais pensé qu'on pouvait changer une souris en tabatière et un cactus en portemanteau. Le livre d'enchantements l'amusa beaucoup par les descriptions des ratés les plus courants. Il croisa les doigts pour que le professeur fût une personne sympathique, car il se sentait déjà une affinité certaine pour cette matière. Les illustrations du manuel sur les créatures magiques le remplirent autant d'étonnement et de ravissement que de crainte. Certaines de ces bêtes étaient de véritables monstres. Il ne faudrait pas les étudier en vrai, hein ? Pour finir, il garda le nez dans le guide des potions pendant plusieurs jours. Les recettes et leurs ingrédients exotiques lui rappelaient la chimie moldue. Lui qui avait tellement souhaité en faire au collège se vengerait sur les philtres en tout genre. Harry avait bien l'intention d'exceller dans ce domaine précis.  
Au rez-de-chaussée, les Dursley se demandèrent parfois si leur neveu bizarre n'était pas mort, puisqu'il ne sortait plus.

Le 31 août, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et descendit dans le salon où sa famille regardait un jeu à la télévision. Dudley détala quand il le vit arriver.  
- Heu… Oncle Vernon ?  
- Grmbl ?  
- Hem… Il faudrait que je sois à la gare de King's Cross demain pour aller… à Poudlard.  
- Grmbl.  
- Est-ce que tu veux bien m'y amener.  
- Grmbl.  
- Merci.  
- Le tapis volant est en panne, pour qu'on vous fasse prendre le train ?

- Et où se trouve-t-elle, cette fameuse école ?  
- Aucune idée. Je dois prendre le train à onze à King's Cross Station sur… la voie 9 ¾, conclut Harry avec une note incrédule dans la voie.  
- C'est quoi, ce numéro ? Ca n'existe pas ! s'exclama Vernon.  
- C'est marqué sur mon billet, marmonna Harry.  
- Ils sont cinglés, je le disais bien ! Enfin, c'est ton jour de chance, demain je dois aller à Londres.  
- Pour le travail ?  
- Non. J'emmène Dudley à l'hôpital. Je ne peux pas le laisser aller au collège avec cette queue en tire-bouchon.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva dès cinq heures et s'habilla à la moldue, avec un jean et une des surchemises de Dudley. Inutile de se faire remarquer en arrivant à la gare avec une de ses robes noires sur le dos. Il vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'avait rien laissé dans sa chambre, puis ferma sa valise et installa Hedwige dans sa cage. Puis il attendit que son oncle veuille bien se lever, ce qui prit deux bonnes heures.  
Vernon chargea la lourde malle dans le coffre de sa voiture. Dudley grimpa avec sa mère sur la banquette arrière tandis que Harry montait à l'avant. Le trajet vers Londres fut effectué dans un silence total.  
La grande horloge émaillée de noir et blanc sonnait dix heures quand la voiture s'arrêta devant King's Cross Station. Harry descendit de son siège et prit la cage d'Hedwige. Son oncle posa la malle devant lui avant de regarder méchamment son neveu.  
- Bien. Nous y sommes. Maintenant, tu te débrouilles pour trouver ton train !  
Sans même dire au revoir, il reprit sa place au volant et démarra en trombe. Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant d'empoigner ses bagages. Un employé compatissant se dépêcha de lui fournir un chariot.  
- Merci, monsieur. Excusez-moi, vous savez où se trouve le train qui part à onze heures ?  
- A ma connaissance, aucun ne part à cette heure-là, mon garçon. Mais je peux me planter.  
Dépité, Harry gagna le quai situé entre les voies 9 et 10. Evidemment, point de numéro 9 ¾ en vue. Il se posta près d'un pilier et chercha un sorcier du regard. Tout à coup, il entendit comme un bruit de succion à côté de lui. Il s'écarta de son appui et vit une jeune fille coiffée d'anglaises impeccables pousser son chariot vers le mur de briques. Elle courait, mais au lieu de percuter la paroi, elle sembla s'y fondre. Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il venait de trouver l'entrée de la voie, sans aucun doute possible ! Il fonça sur une famille qui prenait son tour en pestant contre le nombre de Moldus qui allaient et venaient dans la gare. Une petite femme ronde et rousse menait une tribu d'enfants de tous âges, également roux. Il y avait là quatre garçons, dont deux jumeaux, et une petite fille tout agitée.  
- Dis, maman : est-ce que je peux aller à Poudlard, moi aussi ?  
- Mais Ginny, ma puce, tu es encore trop jeune. Ce sera pour l'année prochaine. Vas-y Percy !  
Un grand gaillard dégingandé au nez orné de lunettes d'écaille se mit en face du mur et sembla à son tour passer à travers.  
Puis les jumeaux s'avancèrent, non sans réussir à tromper leur mère sur leurs identités respectives. Harry tenta alors sa chance.  
- Excusez-moi.  
- Oui ? s'enquit un des jumeaux roux.  
- Comment on fait pour passer ?  
- Ah ! Encore un nouveau. Laisse faire, maman. On s'en occupe, de ce jeune homme. Marche droit devant toi vers la barrière. Te fais pas de bile, tu passeras comme dans du beurre. J'y vais le premier. Ensuite toi, et Fred fermera le ban, d'accord ?  
- D'accord. Merci beaucoup.  
- Mais de rien.  
Le premier des garçons passa à travers le mur. Harry respira un grand coup avant de se lancer à son tour, fermant les yeux pour ne pas sentir le choc. Qui ne vint jamais.

Harry rouvrit les yeux pour voir une magnifique locomotive à vapeur rouge portant la mention « Poudlard Express ». Il était bien sur la voie 9 ¾. Dans son dos, Fred arriva avec ses bagages. Il nota l'air stupéfait de Harry, un peu perdu au milieu de la foule colorée, des valises et des hiboux bruyants.  
- Allez, viens. On va se trouver un wagon. Les deux premiers sont déjà pleins.  
- OK. Vous êtes qui, au fait ?  
- Tu viens de faire connaissance avec la famille Weasley, garçon. Le grand qui est passé avant nous, c'est Percy. Préfet à Poudlard pour la maison de Gryffondor. Le petit qui va suivre avec maman s'appelle Ron. Première année. Nous sommes Fred et George. Troisième année, à ton service, camarade. Bon, on va se le trouver, ce compartiment ?  
Harry suivit les deux garçons en souriant. Il les aimait déjà bien, ces deux rigolos. Ils passèrent devant un autre futur élève joufflu nommé Neville qui s'excusait auprès de sa grand-mère pour avoir égaré son crapaud. Un autre élève coiffé de dreadlocks avait attiré à lui une petite troupe qui le pressait d'ouvrir une mystérieuse boîte.  
- Tiens, voilà notre pote Lee. Ne nous en veux pas, nous t'abandonnerons sans doute pour aller voir ce qu'il a ramené, cette fois.  
- Y'a pas de problème.  
Après prospection, ils finirent par trouver des places. Les trois nouveaux compères s'aidèrent mutuellement pour hisser leurs bagages à bord. Ce faisant, George remarqua la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui barrait le front de son protégé.  
- Mince ! Tu ne serais pas ?  
- Harry Potter, des fois ?  
- Si, c'est moi.  
- Chic alors ! On est les premiers à mettre la main dessus !  
- Fred ? George ? Vous êtes là ?  
- On arrive, maman !  
Ils revinrent sur le quai pour réceptionner leurs deux frères et leur sœur, ainsi que leur mère, qui leur donnait sans arrêt des recommandations pour le voyage et des règles de bonne conduite pour l'année. Apparemment, les jumeaux avaient une fâcheuse tendance à faire des bêtises de taille. Quant au mince Percy, il arborait tout le sérieux du monde sur un visage pourtant très aimable. Il salua sa mère avant de se rendre dans le compartiment des préfets sur les lazzi de Fred et George. Qui n'épargnaient pas non plus leur cadet, Ron. Les derniers mots que Harry saisit furent à propos de sièges de toilettes qu'il ne fallait pas faire exploser. Quand la conversation commença à dériver sur lui et que Mrs. Weasley prononça des mots apitoyés sur « ce pauvre garçon », il s'enfonça dans le couloir.  
- Hé, Harry !  
- Salut, Théodore !  
- Viens vite, j'ai un compartiment pour moi tout seul !  
Traînant sa malle et la cage, Harry rejoignit Nott, dont les yeux noisette pétillaient de bonne humeur. Tout comme lui, Harry se sentait très excité. Plus encore quand le sifflet retentit et que le train s'ébranla pour avancer le long du quai. Mrs. Weasley et sa fille devirent de petites formes surmontées de cheveux flamboyants, puis disparurent après un tournant. Harry se demanda ce qui l'attendait. Ca ne pourrait être que meilleur que ce qu'il laissait, de toute façon.  
Les deux garçons s'installèrent commodément dans les confortables sièges du compartiment. Ils n'avaient pas encore entamé le moindre bavardage que le plus jeune des trois frères roux fit son apparition.  
- Excusez-moi ? Je peux venir ici ? Je n'ai pas trouvé de place ailleurs.  
- Bien sûr, répondit Harry en lui désignant une place.  
Les jumeaux pointèrent leur nez une minute plus tard.  
- Ron, on te laisse, on va voir Lee Jordan.  
- Il paraît qu'il a une tarentule géante !  
Le nommé Ron frissonna et détourna la tête. Ses frères partirent en riant, laissant le trio à se dévisager.  
- Alors, c'este vrai ? C'est bien toi, Harry Potter ? demanda Ron avec une touche d'avidité qui déplut assez à son vis-à-vis.  
- Ouais. Et toi, tu es Ron Weasley. Tes frères t'ont présenté.  
- Moi c'est Théodore Nott, ajouta Théo en rendant la main.  
Mais Ron ne la prit pas. Harry fronça les sourcils. Quel problème allait encore naître ?  
- Nott ? Hmm… J'ai déjà entendu ce nom. Famille sang-pur, bonne fortune. Il paraît qu'ils ont eu des soucis avec le Ministère après la chute de Tu-sais-qui.  
- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire pour faire connaissance ? s'exclama Harry, stupéfait.  
- Laisse tomber, soupira Nott. Sa famille aussi appartient aux plus anciennes du monde sorcier. Mais eux, on leur pardonne parce qu'ils n'ont pas de fortune et que le Ministère ne peut pas les mettre à l'amende aussi souvent que nous.  
Ron vira à l'écarlate et Harry chercha désespérément un moyen d'éviter une bagarre.  
- C'est quoi, ça ?, demanda-t-il en désignant une bosse dans la poche de Ron.  
- Oh… C'est Croûtard, le rat de Percy. J'en ai hérité pour la rentrée. J'ai les robes de Bill, et la baguette de Charlie, en prime.  
- Qui ça ?  
- Mes deux autres frères, plus âgés que Percy. Ils sont déjà partis de Poudlard, eux. Avec un peu de chance, je vais être envoyé à Gryffondor, comme eux. Et même si je fais de bonnes études, personne ne le remarquera parce que tous les autres ont fait pareil.  
- Me plaindrai plus d'être fils unique, grommela Théodore.  
- Au moins, comme ça, ta mère a tout son temps pour toi, dit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Mam… Ma mère es morte il y a trois ans, lâcha amèrement Théodore.  
- Mince ! Oh pardon ! Désolé…  
- Ca va. Y'a pas de mal… Il n'y a même pas eu d'annonce dans le journal. Quelle idée aussi, de transplanter une Kiwi en Angleterre… C'était trop sinistre pour elle, ce pays !  
- Kiwi ? questionna Ron en haussant les sourcils.  
- Néo-zélandaise, traduisit Harry.  
A ce moment, une jeune sorcière passa dans le couloir en poussant devant elle un chariot couvert de sachets de sucreries dont Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler. Elle s'enquit aimablement des souhaits des enfants, et Harry décida de régaler les deux autres, même si le cadet des Weasley ne lui inspirait qu'une sympathie fort modérée. Il acheta donc des Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue, des Patacitrouilles, des Ballongommes, des Chocogrenouilles, des Fondants du Chaudron et des Baguettes en réglisse. Il déposa ses acquisitions sur la banquette et mordit à pleines dents dans un patacitrouille, qu'il trouva délicieux. Il ricana en pensant à Dudley à la tête qu'il aurait fait devant cette multitude de friandises. Théodore attrapa un fondant qu'il attaqua avec plaisir. Ron hésita avant de tendre la main vers un ballongomme qui produisit bientôt de belles bulles mauves entre les dents du mangeur. Harry considéra les chocogrenouilles avec suspicion.  
- Ce ne sont pas de vraies grenouilles, j'espère ?  
- Bien sûr que non, s'amusa Nott. Mais regarde plutôt la carte à l'intérieur du paquet. On en fait collection. Une pour chaque sorcier ou sorcière célèbre, comme Agrippa, Morgane ou Merlin.  
Harry ouvrit son paquet et coinça la grenouille sous sa main pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Puis il prit la carte, qui figurait un sorcier très âgé, aux yeux bleus derrière des lunettes en demi-lune, portant une longue barbe argentée.  
- Donc, c'est lui, Dumbledore ?  
- Eh oui ! C'est lui notre futur directeur ! Vise un peu sa biographie !  
Harry commença à lire le dos de la carte. _« Albus Dumbledore, actuel directeur de Poudlard. Considéré par beaucoup comme le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, Dumbledore s'est notamment rendu célèbre en écrasant en 1945 le mage noir Grindlewald. Il travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste français Nicolas Flamel et on lui doit la découverte des propriétés du sang de dragon. Les passe-temps préférés du professeur Dumbledore sont le bowling et la musique de chambre. »_  
Harry regarda la photo : Dumbeldore avait disparu.  
- Hein ? Il est parti ?  
- Tu ne pensais pas qu'il resterait là toute la journée, non ? dit Ron.  
- Ben, chez les Moldus, les gens ne bougent pas sur les photos. C'est juste un instantané.  
- Ah ? Ca doit être un peu triste, commenta Théodore. Chez nous, si une personne a plusieurs portraits ou photos, elle peut se déplacer de l'un à l'autre tant qu'elle veut.  
Ron ne prit plus part à la conversation, trop occupé à explorer les chocogrenouilles. Avec ennui, il reposa la carte de Morgane, qu'il avait déjà en six exemplaires. Harry fit main basse dessus, bien décidé à démarrer une collection. Avec le concours de Nott, qui avait un faible évident pour ce genre de bonbons, il réunit ainsi Morgane, Hengist de Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circé, Paracelse et Merlin. Il délaissa un moment la druidesse Clidonia pour se tourner vers les dragées de Bertie Crochue.  
- Fais attention à ces trucs, prévint Théodore. On peut avoir de vraies surprises en mangeant ces choses. Avec de la chance, tu tombes sur le parfum orange ou chocolat, mais parfois, c'est épinards ou foie cru.  
- George m'a dit qu'un jour, il avait trouvé sang de gobelin.  
- Parce que ton frère sait quel goût a du sang de gobelin, Weasley ? A mon avis, il s'est fichu de toi.  
- Beeerk ! Du chou de Bruxelles !  
Ils essayèrent un peu de tout et rencontrèrent ainsi les saveurs toast grillé, noix de coco, haricots blancs, fraise, gazon, curry, café, sardine… Et même une dragée au poivre qui fit longuement tousser Harry.

Après avoir traversé de paisibles paysages faits de champs tracés au cordeau, le train parvint dans une région plus sauvage, entrecoupée de forêts, de collines et de rivières scintillant sous le soleil.  
On frappa à la vitre de leur compartiment et le garçon joufflu de la gare entra.  
- Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ?  
- Non, non, répondirent les trois voyageurs à l'unisson.  
- Je l'ai encore perdu. Il s'échappe sans arrêt.  
- Il va sans doute revenir, le rassura Harry.  
Toujours inquiet, le garçon partit.  
- Il a tort de vouloir le retrouver. Moi, je ferais tout pour me débarrasser d'un batracien. Enfin, remarquez, avec Croûtard… Je suis tout aussi mal loti.  
En effet, le rat ne semblait pas très actif. En fait, il dormait depuis longtemps sur les genoux de son maître. Ron décida de leur montrer un sort pour le faire devenir jaune. Il sortit une vieille baguette, tellement fatiguée que son crin de licorne se voyait à l'extrémité. Ron brandit la baguette, mais fut coupé net par l'ouverture de la porte. Neville se tenait dans l'encadrement, en compagnie d'une fille inconnue, aux cheveux châtains en bataille et aux dents assez proéminentes.  
- Si tu viens pour le crapaud, non, il n'est pas passé par ici ! déclara Harry.  
Mais elle s'intéressait plus à Ron.  
- Tu vas faire de la magie ? On va voir si ça marche.  
Elle s'assit sur le siège à côté de Ron, qui eut l'air fort surpris.  
- Bon. Alors : Soleil, jonquille et canari,  
Que ce gros rat gris  
En jaune soit colorié  
De la tête aux pieds !  
Il y eut un peu de fumée, mais le rat resta bien gris. Théodore se pencha vers Harry et lui chuchota à l'oreille :  
- J'ai dans l'idée que ses frères se sont encore fichus de lui…  
- C'est ça que tu appelles jeter un sort ? Ce n'est pas brillant, décréta la fille. Moi, je n'ai pas encore essayé, c'est défendu de lancer des sorts hors de l'école pour des sorciers mineurs. Quand je pense que je suis la première sorcière de la famille ! J'ai d'abord cru à une plaisanterie quand j'ai reçu ma lettre. J'ai déjà appris une partie des livres. J'espère que ça suffira. Au fait, je suis Hermione Granger, et vous ?  
- Ron Weasley, marmonna Ron, le visage rose vif.  
- Théodore Nott. Toi, tu vas finir à Serdaigle !  
- Tu crois ? Merci beaucoup, dit Hermione en rosissant un peu.  
- Harry Potter.  
- Vraiment ? Je peux te dire qu'on parle de toi dans Histoire de la Magie moderne et Grandeur et decadence de la magie noire au 20ème siècle. C'est impressionnant, je trouve.  
- Ah ? Excuse-moi, mais je n'étais même pas au courant de tout ça.  
- Oh…, fit Hermione d'un air un peu déçu. Enfin, vous savez dans quelle maison vous serez ? J'aimerais bien aller à Serdaigle, comme a dit Nott. Même si Dumbledore a fait ses classes à Gryffondor, je préfère quand même Serdaigle. Ils regroupent tous les étudiants aimant les livres et le savoir.  
Neville la tira par la manche.  
- Quoi ? Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai, il faut qu'on essaye de retrouver ce crapaud.  
Et elle les planta là, bouche bée.  
- Charmant phénomène, commenta Harry. Un vrai bouquin à elle toute seule.  
- J'adorerais ne pas être dans sa maison, lança Ron en grognant.  
- Moi, ça me va, dit Théodore avec un sourire. Mais il faudrait qu'elle soit avec toi. Elle t'apprendra tout plein de sorts qui marchent.  
Harry éclata de rire, s'attirant un regard courroucé de Ron.  
- Sinon, c'est quoi les quatre maisons de Poudlard, exactement ? demanda Harry.  
- Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard, répondit Nott. Chacune nommée d'après un des fondateurs de l'école. Chacune a ses caractéristiques et ses spécialités.  
- Genre produire des mages noirs à Serpentard, grinça Ron.  
- Bon Dieu, Weasley ! T'as vraiment le cerveau étroit ! s'emporta Théodore. Tous les suivants de Tu-sais-qui ne venaient pas de Serpentard et tous les Serpentard n'ont pas suivi Tu-sais-qui ! Pfff… C'est lamentable. Tout ça parce que le vieux Salazar s'est disputé avec les trois autres... Serpentard a une réputation peu enviable c'est sûr.  
- Tes frères sont dans quelle maison ?  
- A Gryffondor, grogna Ron. Charlie est parti à la fin de ses etudes pour travailler avec des dragons en Roumanie. Et Bill est en Afrique pour le compte de Gringotts. Au fait, vous savez la dernière ? Il y a eu un cambriolage là-bas.  
- Non ? s'étonna Nott. Tu rigoles ? Tout le monde dit qu'il faut être cinglé pour vouloir voler quelque chose dans cette banque.  
- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au voleur ?  
- Rien, justement. Ils ont voulu fracturer un coffre, mais ne se sont pas fait prendre. C'est pour ça qu'on en parle. A priori, ils n'ont rien emmené. Mais tout le monde a peur que Tu-sais-qui soit dans le coup.  
- Manquerait plus que ça, marmotta Théodore en fronçant les sourcils.  
Le silence s'installa un moment dans le compartiment, bientôt troublé par le bruit de la porte qu'on ouvrait. Harry entendit Théodore pousser un gros soupir de résignation. Trois autres élèves venaient d'entrer. L'un était un garçon mince et pâle, aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, l'air très sûr de sa personne. Les deux autres avaient une carrure de gorille… et sans doute autant de cervelle.  
- On raconte partout que le fameux Harry Potter est dans le train. C'est toi ?  
- Pour commencer, bonjour AUSSI. Ensuite, oui, c'est moi…  
- Eux, ce sont Crabbe et Goyle. Moi, je m'appelle Malefoy. Drago Malefoy.  
- Et j'écrirai ce soir à ta mère pour lui dire que tu as encore oublié de frapper avant d'entrer, ricana Nott en affichant une mimique sardonique, tandis que Ron émettait une toux discrète.  
Malefoy lui fonça dessus, lançant un regard noir à Théodore au passage.  
- Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de te demander le tien. Il paraît que tous les Weasley ont des taches de rousseur, des cheveux roux et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir.  
Ron était à deux doigts de l'explosion et Harry se prit d'une profonde détestation pour ce crétin prétentieux.  
- Peut-être qu'ils manquent de sous, mais c'est plutôt à leur avantage, d'un certain point de vue, flûta Nott en regardant le plafond. Eux, AU MOINS, ils n'ont pas besoin d'argent pour s'acheter une bonne réputation.  
- Tu devrais arrêter de fréquenter ça, Nott. Les manières de cette racaille vont finir par déteindre sur toi.  
- Amen, répondit Théodore sans lui faire l'aumône d'un coup d'œil.  
- Et toi, Potter, tu devrais vite apprendre à t'éloigner des gens douteux.  
- Surtout pas ! C'est avec eux qu'on fait les meilleures affaires !  
Malefoy et son escorte se retournèrent pour voir une jeune fille brune qui s'approchait de la porte.  
L'apercevant à son tour, Harry reconnut la cliente d'Ollivander.  
- Puis-je me joindre à vous ? Je ne crains pas le doute…  
- Quelle insolence… Potter, à ta place, je n'accepterais pas que de tels nuisibles s'introduisent ainsi dans mon compartiment  
- Je suis assez grand pour les trouver tout seul. Je pense qu'ils s'éloigneront d'eux-mêmes quand tu seras parti d'ici.  
- Un peu plus poli, Potter, ou tu pourrais finir comme tes parents.  
- Oh… Tu te prends sans doute pour Voldemort en personne, pour me dire ça ?  
La foudre leur serait tombée dessus qu'ils n'auraient pas eu l'air plus stupéfait. Harry fut très satisfait de son petit effet. Mais Malefoy ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et décida de s'installer. Ses deux copains lorgnaient depuis un moment sur le restant de provisions du trio. Le nommé Goyle tendit la main vers les patacitrouilles survivants. Ron se leva d'un bond, mais avant qu'il pût faire un geste, Goyle se mit à pousser des hurlements. Croûtard le rat était accroché à l'un de ses doigts, les dents enfoncées dedans. Le garçon secoua sa main dans tous les sens et finit par envoyer valser le pauvre rongeur. Les trois importuns vidèrent ensuite les lieux à grandes enjambées.  
- Alors si j'ai bien compris, tu es Harry Potter, celui qui a survécu à une attaque de… Voldemort, l'appelaient-ils ?  
Ron, Théo et Neville la regardèrent, visiblement mal à l'aise d'entendre ce nom prononcé d'une manière aussi indifférente.  
- C'est bien moi… répondit Harry d'un ton indiquant qu'il était las d'entendre la même réflexion.  
- Oh, pardon. Je n'aimerais pas être à ta place. Avoir mon nom crié sur tout les toits… ce n'est pas discret du tout !  
- Hé, en parlant de nom, tu ne nous a pas dit le tien, l'interrompit Ron assez brusquement.  
- Décidément, la confiance règne ! Sarah. Sarah Cobbyte.  
- En tout cas, tu es arrivé à temps pour la débâcle de Malefoy ! Ça fait le fier, et ça a peur d'un rat !  
- Mais oui, comment va Croûtard ? s'inquiéta Harry.  
- Il dort, dit Ron avec une mine incrédule. Quant à toi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Nott, ton petit numéro était très bien joué, mais tu comptes tromper qui, avec ça ?  
- Je te demande pardon ? dit posément Nott.  
- Ton père et celui de Malefoy sont deux grands amis. Ils sont tous les deux dans le collimateur de certains Aurors pour avoir soutenu Tu-sais-qui.  
- Tu ne vas pas remettre ça ! cria Harry, soudain très en colère contre ce rouquin bouché.  
- Ils se fréquentent, mais ça ne signifie pas que je doive reproduire le même schéma avec cette petite teigne. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai un mode de pensées autonome. Ce qui ne semble pas être le cas des Weasley. Si vous répétez tous ce qu'on vous raconte sans réfléchir au contenu…  
- Oh, oh… Que se passe-t-il, ici ?  
La voix d'Hermione agit comme un douche froide et Harry lui dédia un regard reconnaissant. Il fut encore plus content de la voir quand elle signala d'un air hautain qu'il était grand temps qu'ils enfilent leurs robes de sorciers, car le train arrivait. Harry n'adressa plus la parole à Ron, le temps de se changer et de s'arrêter au terminus de la ligne. Sarah les observait avec un sourire qui rappela à Harry celui qu'elle affichait en sortant de chez Ollivander. Elle semblait s'intéresser particulièrement à Ron.

La nuit était tombée quand le train ralentit. Une voix leur apprit que leurs malles seraient directement transportées dans l'école et qu'ils devaient donc les laisser sur place, de même que les animaux de compagnie.  
A l'arrêt, tout le monde se rua dehors pour respirer l'air frais sentant l'herbe qui venait du dehors. Les élèves s'entassaient sur un quai miniature. Une grosse voix couvrit le vacarme des conversations.  
- Les première année sont tous là ? Allez, suivez-moi !  
La grande silhouette de Hagrid se découpait sur le ciel sombre. En file indienne, les plus jeunes le suivirent donc le long d'un chemin étroit et fort raide. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes et au bout d'un tournant…  
- Waou…  
Le chemin venait de déboucher sur la rive d'un lac. Et de l'autre côté, un immense château entouré de murailles et hérissé de tours se dressait, étincelant des toutes les lumières allumées derrière ses fenêtres.  
- Pas plus de quatre par barque. Allez, les enfants, montez à bord.  
Harry et Théodore partagèrent leur embarcation avec Hermione et Neville. Ils ne dirent pas un mot quand les bateaux se mirent à glisser sans bruit sur l'eau noire.  
- Attention la tête ! dit Hagrid quand ils atteignirent la paroi rocheuse au pied du château.  
Tous se baissèrent pour passer sous un rideau de lierre qui masquait une ouverture voûtée taillée dans la pierre. Les barques touchèrent un petit appontement. Les uns après les autres, les élèves descendirent et Hagrid vérifia qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié. Neville récupéra ainsi son crapaud, à son grand soulagement.  
Puis Hagrid leur fit grimper un escalier lui aussi taillé dans la masse de roc gris qui supportait l'école. Ils arrivèrent à l'air libre sur une pelouse entretenue avec soin et un autre escalier, nettement moins raide, les mena devant la haute porte de Poudlard.  
Hagrid leva le poing, et frappa trois fois contre le battant de chêne.


	3. Le Choixpeau

Chapitre 3 : le Choixpeau Magique

La porte s'ouvrit sur-le-champ. Une sorcière de haute taille, aux cheveux sombres serrés en un chignon impeccable, revêtue d'une longue robe vert foncé, apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Harry lui trouva la mine sévère des gens qu'il ne faut pas contrarier.  
- Professeur McGonagall, voici les nouveaux, annonça Hagrid.  
- Merci, Hagrid. Je vais m'en occuper.  
Le hall dans lequel ils entrèrent était si vaste que la maison de Privet Drive y aurait tenu à l'aise. Il était si haut que son plafond restait perdu dans l'ombre. De nombreuses torches illuminaient un magnifique escalier de marbre blanc bordé de balustrades élégamment sculptées.  
Sous la conduite de la sorcière, les enfants traversèrent la salle qui résonna de leurs pas et arrivèrent dans une petite pièce étroite où ils durent se serrer les uns contre les autres pour arriver à tous entrer. De l'autre côté du mur, Harry entendait le bruissement de centaines de voix. Les autres étudiants… Son estomac lui parut chargé de plomb, d'un seul coup.  
- Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall avec un sourire bienveillant. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer, mais avant que vous n'alliez vous asseoir, vous serez répartis entre les quatre maisons de l'école. C'est, sachez-le, une cérémonie très importante. Tout au long de votre séjour dans cette école, votre maison sera comme une deuxième famille pour vous. Vous y suivrez des cours communs, vous dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons de Poudlard sont Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chacune a sa propre histoire et sa noblesse. Pendant votre année, chaque bon résultat obtenu signifiera un gain de points pour votre maison, et chaque action répréhensible lui en fera perdre. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura le plus grand nombre de points gagnera la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que vous aurez tous à cœur l'intérêt commun, où que vous soyez réparti. La Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes devant tous les élèves de Poudlard. Je vous conseille d'en profiter pour rectifier un peu votre tenue.  
Neville, dont la cape pendait de travers, dut se sentir visé. Durant un instant, Harry eut l'impression que McGonagall le regardait avec une intensité particulière. Gêné, il détourna les yeux.  
- Je reviendrai vous chercher quand tout sera prêt. Attendez ici, et SANS faire de bruit.  
A peine fut-elle hors de vue que des murmures inquiets parcoururent la petite assemblée.  
- Mais comment fait-on pour nous répartir ?  
- Peut-être qu'ils vont nous faire passer des tests…  
Harry se sentit mal. Des tests ? Devant tout le monde ? Mais il ne savait même pas faire un tour de magie ! Les autres nouveaux avaient l'air aussi apeurés que lui. Même la savante Granger ne savait quelle attitude adopter. Jamais Harry n'avait eu aussi peur, même quand il avait un jour ramené son carnet scolaire où l'on expliquait que la perruque d'un de ses professeurs avait viré au bleu électrique et qu'on le soupçonnait d'y être pour quelque chose. Il fixait la porte pour essayer de vider son esprit de toute pensée trop effrayante.  
Des cris de surprise s'élevèrent derrière lui. Les yeux ronds, il vit passer à travers les murs une vingtaine de… fantômes, tous d'un beau blanc nacré, légèrement transparents. Un moine prenait la défense d'un congénère tandis qu'un gentilhomme à fraise le contredisait sans cesse. Puis les spectres dévisagèrent les élèves. Le petit moine rondouillard les salua avec gentillesse et leur souhaita bonne chance pour la répartition.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'un moine fiche dans une école de sorciers ? marmonna Nott entre ses dents.  
Il n'eut jamais la réponse à sa question car le professeur McGonagall revint et les fit se mettre en rang. De plus en plus angoissés, ils la suivirent en file indienne dans la Grande Salle. Harry eut la sensation que ses jambes devenaient du coton.

L'endroit où ils pénétrèrent était au-delà de leurs rêves les plus fous. Des milliers de chandelles de cire blanche flottaient dans les airs en éclairant quatre longues tables de bois ciré autour desquelles étaient assis les étudiants en sorcellerie, chacun disposant d'une assiette et d'un gobelet sinon en or, du moins en métal doré. Au bout de la salle, sous une verrière de sept vitraux brillamment colorés, les professeurs avaient déjà pris place à leur propre table, placée perpendiculairement aux autres.  
Le professeur McGonagall aligna les première année dans l'allée du milieu. Les visages curieux des plus âgés les observaient, leurs yeux luisant sous la douce lumière des chandelles. Un peu partout, à toutes les hauteurs de la salle, des fantômes regardaient eux aussi. Harry leva les yeux vers le plafond. Il le découvrit semblable au ciel, d'un noir profond tout piqueté d'étoiles.  
- C'est un plafond magique, lui murmura Hermione, enchanté exprès pour ressembler au ciel. J'ai lui ça dans l'Histoire de Poudlard.  
On aurait plutôt dit que la salle était à ciel ouvert. Harry restait sous le charme.  
Puis un raclement ramena son attention vers le sol. Le professeur McGonagall installa un tabouret sur les dalles et y posa un vieux chapeau pointu, sale et rapiécé de toutes parts. Faudrait-il en faire sortir un lapin blanc ? Tout le monde regardait l'étrange objet racorni. Une déchirure s'ouvrit près du bord, telle une bouche, et la forme de deux épais sourcils apparut clairement. Le chapeau se mit à chanter :

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême__  
__Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit__  
__Je veux bien m'manger moi-même__  
__Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.__  
__Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides__  
__Font pâl' figure à côté d'moi__  
__Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,__  
__Chacun se soumet à mon choix.__  
__Rien ne m'échapp', rien ne m'arrête,__  
__Le Choixpeau a toujours raison !__  
__Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête __  
__Pour connaître votre maison.__  
__Si vous allez à Gryffondor,__  
__Vous rejoindrez les courageux,__  
__Les plus hardis et les plus forts__  
__Sont assemblés en ce haut lieu.__  
__Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,__  
__Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal ;__  
__Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler__  
__Et leur patience est proverbiale.__  
__Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi,__  
__Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être ;__  
__Là-bas, ce sont des érudits__  
__Qui ont envie de tout connaître.__  
__Vous finirez à Serpentard__  
__Si vous êtes plutôt malin,__  
__Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards__  
__Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.__  
__Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant__  
__Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein ;__  
__Tu seras en de bonnes mains,__  
__Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Quand la chanson fut achevée, des applaudissements saluèrent la performance et le chapeau s'inclina face à chaque table. Puis il redevint immobile et muet.  
- Alors il faut juste porter ce truc ? murmura Ron. Fred m'avait parlé de Trolls à combattre. J'ai bien envie de lui casser la figure.  
A la table des Gryffondor, ledit Fred avait l'air de bien s'amuser, de même que son inséparable jumeau. Harry leur sourit faiblement. Il avait encore un trac monstre. Pourquoi fallait-il le faire devant tout le monde ? Il était au bord de la nausée.  
Le professeur McGonagall s'avança, un long rouleau de parchemin sous le bras.  
- A l'appel de votre nom, vous mettrez le choixpeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Abbot, Hannah !  
Une fillette aux joues roses avec des nattes blond doré sortit du rang en tremblant. Elle mit le chapeau, trop grand pour elle, et s'assit.  
- POUFSOUFFLE ! cria l'artefact après un moment de réflexion.  
Des acclamations montèrent de la table sur la droite et Hannah courut s'y réfugier, fort intimidée.  
- Bones, Susan !  
- POUFSOUFFLE ! cria encore le choixpeau.  
Susan se dépêcha de s'asseoir à côté d'Hannah.  
- Boot, Terry !  
- SERDAIGLE ! rugit le choixpeau.  
Cette fois, ce fut la table de gauche qui éclata en applaudissements joyeux et Terry dut serrer de nombreuses mains. Puis il fut rejoint par Mandy Brocklehurst. Lavande Brown fut envoyée à Gryffondor et les jumeaux sifflèrent un air gai pour l'accueillir. Ensuite, Millicent Bulstrode fut la première recrue de Serpentard. C'était une grande fille robuste, à la démarche assurée. Sarah l'y suivit. _Ah ?_ pensa Harry. _Ses parents ne doivent pas être moldus finalement. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Serpentard avait une dent contre eux et leurs enfants… C'est vrai qu'ils avaient l'air moins surpris que moi… Sans doute l'émotion de voir leur fille recevoir sa baguette. Je suppose que ça fait toujours ça…_  
Crabbe alla lui aussi à Serpentard. Justin Finch-Fletchey alla rejoindre les rangs des Poufsouffle parmi les bravos. Goyle retrouva vite son copain Crabbe. Et après lui…  
- Granger, Hermione !  
Elle courut presque jusqu'au tabouret et enfonça le choixpeau sur ses cheveux ébouriffés d'un coup sec.  
- GRYFFONDOR !  
Ron grogna de dépit, tandis qu'Hermione s'asseyait avec un sourire nerveux à côté de Lavande. Harry eut un moment de panique en se demandant si le choixpeau allait l'envoyer quelque part ou si on allait lui dire que finalement, il y avait une erreur et qu'il devrait rentrer chez lui le lendemain matin.  
Neville Londubat, le garçon au crapaud, fut appelé. Il trébucha sur une dalle et faillit s'étaler. Néanmoins, le choixpeau le casa d'office à Gryffondor. Neville dut revenir le rendre en vitesse à Morag McDougall sous les rires de l'assemblée.  
Vint le tour de Drago Malefoy, qui marcha d'un pas décidé vers le tabouret. A peine le chapeau eut-il frôlé ses cheveux qu'il cria SERPENTARD ! Avec un sourire fat, Malefoy vint prendre place à côté de ses deux gorilles. La file des nouveaux se rétrécissait de minute en minute et Harry sentit des gouttes de sueur couler dans son dos.  
- Moon, Bastian !  
- SERPENTARD !  
- Nott, Théodore !  
- SERPENTARD !  
- Parkinson, Pansy !  
- SERPENTARD !  
Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever dans les rangs des trois autres maisons.  
- Patil, Padma !  
Une charmante fille d'origine indienne vint s'asseoir posément.  
- SERDAIGLE !  
- Patil, Parvati !  
- GRYFFONDOR !  
- Perks, Sally-Anne  
- POUFSOUFFLE !  
- Potter, Harry !  
On y était. Tâchant de ne pas faire attention aux murmures sur son passage, Harry s'avança et mit le chapeau sur sa tête. Le couvre-chef lui tomba sur les yeux, le plongeant dans le noir.  
- Hum… Tu n'es pas un cas facile, susurra une petite voix à son oreille. Je vois du courage, c'est sûr. Des qualités intellectuelles, à n'en pas douter. Ah ? Je vois de l'ambition et l'envie de faire ses preuves. Où vais-je te mettre ? Des souhaits particuliers ?  
- Euh… Non. C'est vous qui décidez…  
- Je me dis que Serpentard t'aiderait beaucoup sur la voie de la réussite. Oh oui ! Même si Gryffondor t'irait assez bien aussi, je pense que tu pourrais te sentir très à l'aise dans la maison à la guivre.  
- Vous êtes sûr ?  
- Tout à fait ! Et puis, ça m'amuserait beaucoup, de faire ça…  
- Ah ? Vraiment ?  
- Oui. Je suis également un chapeau farceur. Mais crois-moi, tu peux te fier à mon jugement.  
- Bon. Alors c'est d'accord.  
- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je t'envoie de suite à… SERPENTARD !  
Harry ôta le choixpeau de sur sa tête et s'apprêta à rejoindre sa maison quand il se rendit compte du profond silence qui régnait dans la Grande Salle. Il vit aussi les visages ahuris et les yeux ronds qui s'ouvraient tout autour de lui. Une grosse boule se forma au fond de sa gorge. Ils attendaient quoi, exactement ?  
- POTTER AVEC NOUS ! cria brusquement une jeune fille brune à la table des Serpentard en y ajoutant un vigoureux coup de sifflet.  
Les autres membres de la maison se joignirent rapidement à sa démonstration de bienvenue et produisirent bientôt un incroyable tintamarre, frappant poings et couverts sur la table pour faire le plus de bruit possible et scandant « Potter avec nous ! » sur tous les tons. Soulagé, Harry vint s'asseoir à côté de sa bienfaitrice. Elle lui sourit avec amabilité et Harry reconnut la fille aux anglaises soignées qu'il avait aperçue à King's Cross.  
- Salut, Potter. Je suis Adelia Redstone, préfète de Serpentard.  
- Et moi, c'est Terence Higgs, l'autre préfet de la maison, dit un garçon à l'épaisse crinière blond vénitien. Bienvenue à la maison, ajouta-t-il en faisant un pied de nez aux Gryffondor.  
Les trois derniers élèves furent répartis, Lisa Turpin allant à Serdaigle, Ron Weasley à Gryffondor et Blaise Zabini à Serpentard. C'était un petit bonhomme mince et sec comme une brindille, au teint bronzé, dont les grands yeux sombres furetaient partout de peur de perdre une miette du spectacle.  
- Pauvre Weasley ! soupira comiquement Théodore, non loin de Harry. Lui qui voulait surtout NE PAS être avec ses frères, le voilà servi !  
Le professeur McGonagall enroula son parchemin et emporta le choixpeau. Harry jeta un œil à son assiette vide et se souvint qu'il était assez affamé. Il vit soudain Dumbledore se lever. Le garçon était suffisamment près de la table des enseignants pour se rendre compte que le sourire qu'arborait le directeur était purement de commande. Quelque chose le tracassait visiblement.  
- Bienvenue à vous tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, j'aimerais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !  
- Il n'est pas un peu… fou ? demanda Harry à Terence.  
- Dumbledore ? Oh si, bien sûr, il a un petit grain. Mais faut bien admettre que c'est un génie ! Tu veux des pommes de terre ?  
Harry resta muet de surprise. Les plats posés sur la longue table regorgeaient à présent de mets délicieux : roast-beef, poulet, côtelettes, saucisses, gratin, pommes de terre, légumes en tout genre, salades, sauces variées et allez savoir pourquoi, des bonbons à la menthe. Chez sa tante, Harry n'avait jamais exactement manqué de nourriture, mais son cousin se précipitait toujours le premier pour avaler ce qui se trouvait sur la table, quitte à s'en rendre malade, surtout si c'était les plats préférés de Harry. Il prit donc un peu de tout, sauf les bonbons. Tout en mangeant, il jeta un œil à ses compagnons de tablée, qui lui adressaient sourires et clins d'œil. Sauf Malefoy et ses deux copains, qui faisaient comme s'ils ne le voyaient pas. Visiblement, les autres étaient très fiers d'avoir le fameux Potter parmi eux. Et décidément, lui s'attachait beaucoup aux boucles brunes et aux doux yeux gris d'Adelia. Un garçon plus âgé, à la carrure d'ours, émit un petit rire moqueur en regardant les Gryffondor de l'autre côté de la salle.  
- Ils ont l'air bien assommé… Pensez-vous… Potter, avec deux parents Gryffondor, vient atterrir chez ces affreux Serpentard ! Quelle horreur !  
- C'est courant que les enfants aillent dans la même maison que leurs parents ? demanda Harry.  
- Mouais. Plus ou moins. C'est surtout parce que tu as dégringolé Tu-sais-qui qu'ils pensaient te voir chez eux. Allez, mange avant que ça refroidisse.  
- Hé ! Regardez ! Voilà Quasi-Sans-Tête qui fait son numéro !  
Harry vit un fantôme parler à Hermione.  
- Quasi sans tête ? Mais comment… ?  
A cet instant, le spectre saisit son chef par une oreille et l'inclina de côté. Le bourreau qui devait le décapiter avait manifestement eu la main trop légère pour achever son œuvre.  
- On a un fantôme, nous ? interrogea Parkinson.  
- En effet, jeune fille !  
Tout le monde sursauta en voyant un étrange revenant, maigre et les vêtements couverts de taches de sang argenté. Harry émit un hoquet de surprise tandis que Terence tançait d'importance le nouveau venu.  
- Baron ! Combien de fois vous a-t-on dit de ne pas faire peur aux première année ? S'ils sont malades cette nuit, ce n'est pas vous qui allez en prendre soin !  
- Certes. Mais un fantôme n'est pas là pour prodiguer des douceurs, mister Higgs. Vous devriez le savoir.  
- Pas une raison pour jouer les croquemitaines quand même ! On a déjà Rusard, pour ça !  
- Qui est Rusard ? demanda Bastian Moon.  
- Le concierge. Je ne le vois pas, mais il ne doit pas être loin.  
A ce moment, les plats principaux furent enfin vidés, et les desserts apparurent sur la table. Ils purent choisir entre crèmes glacées, tartes aux fruits, éclairs au chocolat, babas, gâteaux de riz… Harry attrapa une part de tarte aux pommes tandis que Nott s'attaquait à un gros beignet couvert de billes de sucre. Les première année échangeaient des histoires de famille. Pansy Parkinson se tourna vers Harry.  
- C'est vrai, que tu as grandi chez des Moldus ?  
- Mmm, mmm… La famille de ma mère. Pas terrible, pour être franc.  
- Evidemment ! Des Moldus… On ne peut rien attendre d'autre de gens qui vivent sans magie.  
- Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. Il y en a juste de plus bornés que d'autres… Ca doit aussi se trouver chez les sorciers, des abrutis. Quant à vivre sans magie… Ils l'ont remplacée par un tas de techniques.  
- Du genre ? s'enquit une fille à longues tresses auburn.  
- Ils ne peuvent pas enchanter la vaisselle ou les habits pour se laver tout seuls, alors ils ont inventé des machines qui le font à leur place, par exemple. Et ils sont tout à fait capables de communiquer à l'autre bout de la planète en quelques secondes. Ils te diront que c'est pas sorcier !  
Ses voisins se mirent à rire. Puis l'attention se détourna de lui quand Drago commença à parler de ses parents. Pour une fois, Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Jetant un regard vers Sarah, il s'aperçut qu'elle écoutait attentivement ses paroles, toujours avec le même sourire. Il lui sembla qu'il pensait la même chose qu'elle à ce moment même : « Lui, il parle trop ». Il reporta son inspection sur la table des professeurs. Adelia suivit son regard et lui fit un rapide présentation.  
- Tout au bout là-bas, c'est Pomfresh l'infirmière, dit-elle en désignant une femme entre deux âges, vêtue d'une robe pourpre et d'un tablier blanc. Elle bavarde avec Chourave, prof de botanique et directrice de Poufsouffle. Le vieux après, c'est Vector, le prof d'arithmancie. Ensuite, Sinistra, qui enseigne l'astronomie. Bon, l'autre foldingue n'est pas là. Tu connais déjà McGonagall, elle dirige Gryffondor. Dumbledore, bien sûr…  
A ce moment, Harry se rendit compte que le vieux sorcier avait les yeux fixés sur lui. Mais que lui voulait-il donc ? Lui aussi jugeait-il que Harry aurait mieux fait d'être envoyé à Gryffondor ? Il se détourna pour écouter Adelia.  
- Le tout petit bonhomme à cheveux blancs, c'est Flitwick, le prof d'enchantements. Directeur de Serdaigle. Ensuite, Quirrell. Et après, le patron.  
- Qui ça ? s'étonna Harry en regardant de plus près l'individu désigné par sa voisine.  
- Le professeur Rogue, Harry. Notre directeur. Il enseigne les potions. C'est de notoriété publique qu'il aimerait mieux la défense contre les forces du Mal, mais Dumbledore a préféré garder Quirrell. C'est son droit.  
Rogue était un homme maigre et pâle, aux cheveux noirs et gras qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, dont le nez était si crochu qu'il avait dû être cassé à plusieurs reprises, se dit Harry. Le professeur jeta un coup d'œil en direction des Serpentard et Harry se prit à penser qu'il avait bien fait d'apprendre son manuel de potions quasiment par cœur. Cet homme n'avait pas l'air de l'aimer beaucoup. Harry porta soudain la main à son front.  
- Aïe !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Adelia.  
- Rien… C'est rien…  
Sa cicatrice l'avait brûlé quelques secondes. Il réalisa qu'il se sentait vaguement nauséeux. Non… En fait, c'était exactement la même sensation qu'il avait éprouvée quand Quirrell s'était trouvé à quelques pas de lui au pub du Chaudron Baveur.  
Les desserts venaient à leur tour de disparaître. Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit.  
- Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore vous dire quelques mots à propos du règlement intérieur de l'école. Les première années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure l'école. Certains parmi les plus âgés devraient s'en souvenir.  
Harry vit les jumeaux Weasley ricaner dans leur coin.  
- Mr. Rusard, notre concierge, m'a aussi prié de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs des équipes de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine de cours. Ceux qui sont intéressés iront se renseigner auprès de Mme Bibine.  
Une petite femme à la chevelure grise leva la main pour attirer l'attention des élèves.  
- Enfin, je vous avertis que l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que nous ne teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.  
- Il blague, pas vrai ?, murmura Harry.  
- Je crois pas, répondit Higgs. D'habitude, il explique pourquoi c'est pas permis. La forêt est remplie de bêtes sauvages, par exemple. Il aurait au moins pu le dire aux préfets, zut !  
- Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège !  
- Pitié, pas ça ! gémit Adelia.  
Dumbledore agita sa baguette et un long ruban doré s'en échappa pour aller former en l'air les paroles de la chanson.  
Harry trouva en effet les vers du dernier ridicule. D'ailleurs, aucun Serpentard ne chanta, et beaucoup de Serdaigle gardèrent la bouche close. Seuls les frères Weasley amusèrent, en achevant le chant les derniers, sur une marche funèbre qui fit rire tout le monde.  
- Ah, la musique… Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous pourrons faire dans cette école. Allez, tout le monde au lit ! Vite, vite, dehors, vous tous !  
Les nouveaux Serpentard suivirent Terence et Adelia hors de la Grande Salle et prirent un couloir sur la droite. Harry avait encore les jambes lourdes mais cette fois, le copieux dîner qu'il avait fait en était la seule cause. Il fut à peine surpris de voir des personnages de tableaux s'animer à leur passage, les saluant de la main ou leur faisant la révérence. Le fantôme du baron, dit sanglant, les précédait, comme à l'affût de quelque chose.  
- Il surveille quoi ? voulut savoir Zabini.  
- Peeves. L'esprit frappeur de Poudlard. Il ne respecte rien, sauf le baron. Donc…  
Ils descendirent encore une volée de marches avant de parvenir devant un mur de pierre grise, sans ornements. Terence se plaça devant la paroi.  
- Semper regales !  
Le mur pivota alors, faisant place à une porte relativement basse. Les deux préfets passèrent les premiers, puis les nouveaux entrèrent dans leur salle commune.

C'était une assez vaste pièce aux murs de pierre blanche décorés de nombreuses sculptures d'animaux fantastiques, tendues de belles tapisseries à dominante verte représentant des magiciens et des paysages issus d'un univers imaginaire. Deux cheminées, chacune à un bout de la salle, contenaient un feu crépitant qui réchauffait agréablement et efficacement un volume qui sans cela aurait été bien humide et sinistre. D'épais tapis de laine jonchaient le sol et de vieux fauteuils comme ceux que l'on trouvait dans les clubs londoniens avaient été disposés de place en place, seuls ou autour de tables basses.  
La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et le directeur de la maison fit son entrée. Caché derrière Goyle, Harry profita de ce poste pour observer le « patron » plus attentivement. Vu de près, il semblait plus jeune que le garçon ne l'avait d'abord pensé. Il lui trouva aussi une mine bien sombre. Le professeur Rogue vint se camper devant les dix benjamins de sa maison.  
- Bonsoir à tous. Une fois de plus, soyez les bienvenus à Serpentard. Les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore vous ont expliqué le fonctionnement global de ce collège. Pour votre gouverne personnelle, je vais y ajouter quelques points particuliers. Sachez que Serpentard a ici une réputation… quelque peu nauséabonde. Vous serez fréquemment la cible de vos aimables camarades, que ce soit en paroles ou en actes. Aussi, je vous demanderai, si cela est possible, de vous serrer les coudes et de ne jamais réagir aux provocations. Evitez également d'être les initiateurs d'un conflit. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, vous serez toujours les plus durement punis. En cas de problème, poursuivit-il sur un ton moins inquiétant, vous pouvez comptez sur mon aide. Quel que soit le type de problème, je ferai en sorte d'y remédier. Terence, vous finissez ?  
- Juste pour vous signaler qu'à gauche, c'est le dortoir des garçons, et à droite, celui des filles. Je conseille à ces messieurs de ne pas chercher à rendre visite à leurs gentilles camarades, même pour un prétexte bénin. C'est bien compris ? Les contrevenants s'exposent à de gros zennuis…  
Sa dernière facétie eut le don de dérider les enfants. Rogue les salua avant de regagner ses propres quartiers.  
- Il est bizarre, marmonna Harry à Adelia.  
- C'est vrai qu'il est un peu… à part, mais je t'assure qu'il pense bien chaque mot de son petit discours. Quel que soit ton problème, il fera en sorte de le régler. Il a l'air très froid comme ça, mais je le connais assez pour te dire qu'au fond, c'est une vraie mère poule pour ses étudiants.  
- Hé, Harry ! Amène-toi vite ! C'est le palace, ici !  
Après avoir salué Adelia, Harry fila dans son dortoir. De grands lits à baldaquins très confortables, garnis de couvertures et de rideaux verts, meublaient la pièce. Chaque élève disposait d'une petite armoire personnelle devant laquelle on avait déposé sa valise.  
Harry se changea rapidement avant de se glisser sous les draps. Tout frais repassés, en plus. Il sombra dans le sommeil.  
Peut-être à cause du repas abondant, il fit un rêve très déconcertant. Il avait le turban de Quirrell sur la tête et une voix lui disait de quitter Serpentard, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter d'y aller. Il voulait ôter le turban, mais celui-ci lui serrait la tête de plus en plus fort et quelqu'un riait au-dessus de lui, à lui casser les oreilles. Il lui sembla que des ombres tournaient autour de lui, le pointant du doigt et murmurant des mots désagréables. Il se réveilla en sursaut, espérant n'avoir pas parlé durant son cauchemar. Mais les autres dormaient tranquillement et Harry se recoucha.  
Le lendemain matin, il avait tout oublié.


	4. Le Maître des Potions

Chapitre 4 : le Maître des Potions

- Tiens, c'est lui.  
- Là, derrière le blond.  
- Avec les lunettes ?  
- Ouais.  
- S'il a vaincu Tu-sais-qui, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche à Serpentard ?  
- Aucune idée. Ses parents ont dû se retourner dans leur tombe, ça, c'est sûr ! 

Le lendemain, à peine fut-il sorti du dortoir que Harry entendit murmure sur son passage. Et tous les propos n'étaient pas aimables. Les élèves qui attendaient devant leurs salles de classe se bousculaient pour mieux le voir et certains revenaient sur leurs pas pour le croiser à nouveau et tenter de voir sa fameuse cicatrice. A leur grande déception, la nouvelle célébrité de l'école ne leur prêtait aucune attention. Harry se souciait plus de ne pas se perdre dans le dédale que représentait Poudlard.  
Ce château comptait cent quarante-deux escaliers, larges ou étroits, courbes ou carrés, avec ou sans marches truquées… Mais tous pouvaient changer d'orientation si l'envie leur en prenait. Des portes refusaient de s'ouvrir si on ne leur parlait pas poliment ou si on ne les chatouillait pas. Certaines n'étaient que des murs camouflés en portes. Tout bougeait sans cesse, entre autres les personnages des tableaux. Nott était persuadé que les armures aussi se promenaient d'un palier à l'autre.  
Les fantômes ne facilitaient pas le repérage. Il était fort désagréable de se faire traverser par l'un d'eux au moment de franchir une porte, car leur contact aurait rendu une douche glacée presque supportable. Si le baron et ses confrères moine, Nick et Dame Grise se montraient heureux de donner des indications aux enfants, l'infernal poltergeist Peeves s'ingéniait à leur rendre la vie impossible, bombardant les nouveaux de morceaux de craie, leur jetant des boulettes de papier à la tête ou surgissant sous leur nez en criant « JE T'AI EU ! »  
L'autre bête noire du corps étudiant était le concierge Argus Rusard. Cet infect personnage rôdait sans cesse dans les corridors, profitant de sa connaissance quasi-parfaite des passages secrets de l'école pour surgir n'importe où, n'importe quand. Sa chatte, Miss Teigne, sorte de carpette grise montée sur pattes, surveillait elle aussi tout le monde de ses yeux luisants comme des lanternes, et prévenait son maître dès que quelqu'un mettait un orteil au-delà de la ligne rouge. Chacun rêvait de lui filer un bon coup de pied. Via Terence, Harry apprit que Granger et Weasley avaient réussi à se mettre le concierge à dos dès le premier jour en se perdant dans les couloirs et en arrivant devant la fameuse porte du deuxième étage.

Les problèmes n'étaient pas résolus quand on parvenait à trouver la bonne salle de classe. Il fallait aussi comprendre les cours. La magie, Harry l'apprit très vite, ne se résumait pas à agiter sa baguette en prononçant d'obscures formules en latin.  
Chaque mercredi, en compagnie de la classe de Poufsouffle, les Serpentard de première année allaient scruter le ciel au télescope, identifiant les constellations et apprenant le mouvement des planètes. Trois fois par semaines, ils étudiaient les plantes magiques dans les serres derrière le château, sous la conduite du professeur Chourave, une petite sorcière potelée, toujours couverte de terre et très bonne pédagogue.  
Les cours les plus ennuyeux restaient deux d'histoire de la magie. Enseignés par le seul professeur fantôme de l'école, Mr. Binns, ils avaient un effet somnifère reconnu sur les élèves. Binns ne s'était même pas rendu compte de sa mort. Il s'était endormi devant sa cheminée, puis au « réveil » avait quitté son corps pour retourner en classe. Sa voix monocorde provoquait des crises de sommeil spectaculaires et les étudiants confondaient souvent Emeric le Hargneux et Ulric le Foldingue.  
Flitwick, qui enseignait les enchantements, était autrement plus réjouissant. Il avait toujours une bonne plaisanterie en réserve quand il faisait une démonstration. Harry essayait de ne pas penser à la pile de livres que le minuscule sorcier utilisait pour se hisser au niveau de son pupitre.  
McGonagall employait une tout autre méthode pour maintenir l'attention en classe. C'était une femme stricte, intelligente et qui leur parla très franchement dès le premier cours ( commun avec les Gryffondor, hélas !).

- La métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et complexes qui soient. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Considérez-vous comme prévenus. 

Ce disant, elle avait jeté un coup d'œil menaçant en direction de Harry et Ron. Si les antécédents familiaux du second rendaient cette précaution nécessaire, Harry se demanda comment elle pouvait ainsi lui attribuer un potentiel de faiseur de bazar… Il oublia l'œil noir quand McGonagall transforma son bureau en cochon, puis lui rendit sa forme première. Les élèves avaient hâte de commencer, mais se rendirent vite compte qu'ils étaient loin de pouvoir imiter la vieille dame. Ils durent commencer par changer une allumette en aiguille. Harry obtint bien la forme et le côté pointu désirés, mais son aiguille avait conservé les couleurs de l'allumette. McGonagall affirma néanmoins que ce début était fort honorable. A part lui et Hermione Granger, dont l'exercice était parfait, personne n'avait réussi. Pour le coup, Hermione reçut même un des rares sourires de sa directrice.  
Jetant un oeil sur ses camarades, Harry put se rendre compte que la couleur ne devait pas être le principal souci de Sarah. Par contre, elle devait avoir du mal à se concentrer sur l'aiguille, car ce furent successivement une ligne de son manuel scolaire, une ondulation du bois de son pupitre et une mèche des cheveux noirs de McGonagall qui prirent une teinte blanc-argenté, offrant un saisissant contraste avec le visage de Sarah qui rougissait un peu plus à chaque échec.

- Vous devriez apprendre à mieux vous concentrer sur ce que vous faites Miss Cobbyte, au lieu de regarder ainsi à droite et à gauche. C'est avec ce genre d'inattention que vous risquez de vous changer vous-même en salsifis, avant d'avoir compris d'où venait votre erreur. 

Le cours le plus attendu était celui de défense contre les forces du Mal. Trois fois hélas, la méthode Quirrell tournait plutôt à la farce. La salle de classe empestait l'ail, destiné à éloigner un vampire que le professeur redoutait de voir débarquer à Poudlard. La même odeur provenait du turban de Quirrell. Certains petits malins se demandèrent alors s'il ne prenait pas sa douche avec. Le « parfum » était si repoussant que Harry doutait qu'il prît une douche tout court.  
La seule chose qui rassurait vraiment Harry était que ses camarades se trouvaient aussi perdus que lui. Même Malefoy et Nott ne tiraient que peu d'avantages de leur appartenance à une vieille lignée de sorciers.

Le vendredi matin, Harry estima avoir fait des progrès car il avait réussi à se rendre sans guide du dortoir à la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a, aujourd'hui ?  
- Cours de potions en commun avec les Gryffondor, grommela Millicent Bulstrode avec une grimace. Ca ne va pas être triste. Enfin, on peut croire que notre directeur ne les avantagera pas.  
- Tu trouves que McGonagall les avantage beaucoup, toi ? Elle donne la même montagne de devoirs à tout le monde !  
- Hé bien disons qu'elle a un meilleur sens de la justice que les autres. 

Une centaine de hiboux fit alors irruption dans le réfectoire. Comme à l'accoutumée, Hedwige vint se poser devant Harry en évitant le sucrier. Il lui donna un bout de toast et lui caressa doucement les plumes. Millicent tendit la main et gratta le crâne de la chouette, qui hulula gaiement avant de regagner la volière. En face, Harry nota que Ron avait reçu une lettre, qu'il faisait voir à Neville et qu'Hermione lisait par-dessus son épaule.  
Le cours de potions se déroula d'une façon qui dérouta assez Harry. Lors du banquet du 1er septembre, il s'était rendu compte que le professeur Rogue ne le mettait pas dans ses petits papiers. Le garçon ignorait pourquoi, mais il était bien décidé à faire ses preuves. Cependant, son estomac se contracta méchamment quand il entra dans la salle de cours. L'endroit se situait en sous-sol, dans un ancien cachot. Il y faisait franchement frisquet et les rangées de bestioles conservées dans le formol ne rendaient pas l'atmosphère plus amicale. Harry s'assit à côté de Nott et s'abstint de tout commentaires.  
Rogue commença par faire l'appel. Il jeta un œil à Harry, puis à Ron, ce qui fit ricaner Malefoy et ses deux acolytes. Harry songea que si Drago avait vu la mine de Rogue à l'appel de SON nom à lui, il aurait moins rigolé. Rogue rangea son registre sous un pupitre et releva la tête pour faire face aux dix-sept étudiants assis devant lui. Il faudrait entendre un très petit moucheron voler, avec ce type, songea Harry. Les yeux noirs et froids du professeur firent le tour de la salle afin de s'assure que tout le monde avait son matériel, puis l'enseignant prit la parole.

- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. 

Sa voix était très basse, mais on entendait distinctement chaque mot. Tout comme McGonagall, Rogue avait le chic pour maintenir l'ordre dans une classe, sans élever la voix. 

- Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, ni à prononcer des formules idiotes.  
- _Au temps pour ce pauvre Flitwick_, pensa Harry sans sourire.  
- Je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes ( _Mazette ! Quel poète, dites donc !_ ), ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens… ( _Là, c'est déjà moins rassurant. Brrr…_ ) Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon (_ Pas dur, ça, c'est du poison !_ ) si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. ( _Ah ouiiii… Ca calme ! _) 

Cette entrée en matière fut suivie d'un long silence. Hermione s'agitait déjà sur son tabouret, comme si elle brûlait de montrer qu'elle n'avait rien d'un cornichon.  
Rogue pivota d'un coup pour s'approcher de Harry. 

- Potter, qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?  
- Une potion somnifère, monsieur, répondit Harry en essayant de réprimer les battements désordonnés qui lui cognaient les côtes. _Béni soit le manuel de cours…_

Hermione baissa la main, déçue qu'il eût trouvé la réponse aussi vite. Ron haussa les sourcils. 

- Bien. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?  
- C'est une pierre qu'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres, répondit Harry sans se démonter, ni faire attention à la main levée d'Hermione. Ce n'est pas un contre-poison ?  
- Si, en effet. 

Rogue avait l'air quelque peu désarçonné par les bonnes réponses de Harry. Néanmoins, il se reprit très vite.

- Bon. Au moins, vous avez ouvert vos livres, Potter. J'espère que c'est le cas de tout le monde ici.  
- Et voilà le nouveau chouchou du prof, ricana Ron à voix basse.

Pas assez basse, cependant pour que Harry, Hermione et Rogue ne saisissent ses paroles. Si Harry en fut peiné et Hermione énervée, Rogue fit volte-face pour venir interroger Ron.  
- Puisque vous vous croyez si savant, Weasley, dites-moi un peu quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

Cette fois, Hermione était presque debout tant elle étirait sa petite taille pour attirer l'attention. Sa main dépassait comiquement au-dessus du crâne de Seamus Finnigan.

- Je ne sais pas, monsieur, dit Ron. Mais vous devriez demander à Hermione ou Potter, vous aurez peut-être plus de chance avec eux.

Hermione vira au rouge brique et sembla se tasser sur son tabouret comme si elle venait de prendre une claque. Harry sentit sa colère monter d'un coup contre ce crétin de Weasley.

- Pour votre information, mister Weasley, sachez que le napel et le tue-loup sont une même plante, aussi appelée aconit ou capuchon du moine. Quant à la potion somnifère produite par le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise, elle est si puissante qu'on l'a surnommée Goutte du Mort-Vivant. Prenez déjà ça en note.

Les plumes se mirent à gratter frénétiquement le parchemin.

- Et votre insolence coûtera deux points à Gryffondor, Weasley, ajouta Rogue.

Puis il répartit les élèves par deux, exception faite de Neville, qui travailla avec Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Rogue leur fit préparer une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. En dépit de quelques ingrédients bizarres, elle était relativement simple à préparer. Harry découpait et pilait tandis que Nott pesait et mélangeait avec soin orties et crochets de serpents. Le professeur ne fit aucun commentaire sur leur ouvrage, ni sur celui d'Hermione et Parvati. En revanche, les autres Gryffondor en prirent pour leur grade. Les seuls mots aimables furent réservés à Malefoy.  
Soudain, un nuage de fumée verte accompagné d'un sifflement emplit le cachot. Neville avait réussi, Crom savait comment, à faire fondre le chaudron de Dean, et leur potion se répandit sur le dallage en attaquant les chaussures des élèves. Toute la classe se réfugia sur les tabourets tandis que Neville et Dean, aspergés de potion, gémissaient à fendre l'âme car des furoncles de bonne taille leur poussaient sur les bras et les jambes.

- Ah bravo ! gronda Rogue en faisant disparaître la potion ratée d'un geste de la main. J'imagine que vous avez ajouté les piquants de noueux AVANT de retirer le chaudron du feu ?

Neville se tenait le nez, désormais orné de furoncles à son tour.

- Emmenez ces deux-là à l'infirmerie, ordonna Rogue à Seamus. Et la prochaine fois, tâchez de lire correctement les instructions. Voilà qui coûtera un point de plus à votre maison.

Seamus ouvrit des yeux ronds, mais Dean le tira par la manche et ils quittèrent la salle au plus vite.  
Une heure plus tard, la potion était achevée et tous remplirent plusieurs flacons avec leur production. Harry trouvait la sienne un peu claire, mais elle avait la bonne couleur. De toute façon, tant que Rogue ne disait rien…  
Les élèves sortirent en file indienne, mais la mauvaise journée n'était pas finie.

- C'est dégoûtant ! pestait Ron. Il a tous les culots, ce type ! Et quand je pense que j'ai voulu faire connaissance avec ce Potter ! Il est très bien là où il est !  
- Ce n'est pas SA faute si tu as perdu des points, objecta Hermione en agitant un doigt.  
- C'est ça, prends sa défense, en plus ! T'oublies un peu vite dans quelle maison tu te trouves ! Serpentard, c'est l'ENNEMI ! Tu peux t'enfoncer ça dans ta grosse caboche de Je-sais-tout ?  
Laissant une Hermione rouge de honte clouée sur place, Ron fit demi-tour et partit en direction de la Grande Salle.

- Et tu diras à Hagrid que je ne suis pas libre cet après-midi !  
- JE NE SUIS PAS TON CHIEN ! lui hurla Hermione de toute la force de ses poumons.

Aussi furieuse que mortifiée, elle tourna sur les talons… pour se heurter à Théodore et Harry. Les deux garçons étaient affreusement gênés.

- On est désolé, murmura Nott.  
- Vous n'y êtes pour rien s'il a la tête trop épaisse pour être poli, dit Hermione avec un faible sourire.  
- C'est quoi, cette histoire avec Hagrid ? demanda Harry.  
- Il a invité Ron à passer le voir à trois heures cet après-midi. Pour prendre le thé. Il va falloir que je trouve une bonne excuse. Vous avez une idée ?  
- Nous. On va t'accompagner, pour la peine, décida Harry.  
- C'est vrai ?

Elle n'aurait pas eu l'air plus radieuse si on lui avait annoncé qu'elle faisait gagner deux cents points à Gryffondor.

-Vous êtes gentils, mais ce n'est pas…  
- Taratata ! Nous avons un après-midi à dépenser comme il nous plaira, coupa Théodore.  
- Et il nous plairait beaucoup de venir avec toi pour prendre l'air et se décrasser les poumons de toute la poussière qu'on a avalée depuis cinq jours ! conclut Harry.  
- A tout à l'heure !

Avec le sentiment du devoir accompli, les deux amis allèrent déjeuner.

- Secourir les demoiselles en détresse est un sport somme toute assez agréable, constata Théodore en riant.  
- Surtout pour faire la nique à un Weasley. Comment un abruti pareil peut-il avoir des frères aussi sympas ?  
- Sais pas. La preuve que c'est pas héréditaire, en tout cas.

Rattrapant Sarah et Millicent qui marchaient devant eux, ils entrèrent dans le réfectoire en arborant un sourire ravi sur le visage. Finalement, la journée allait plutôt bien se terminer…

En quittant la Grande Salle après le repas, Sarah Cobbyte passa à proximité de l'accès au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. La gargouille s'était écartée sur le côté, laissant le passage ouvert, mais le visiteur avait oublié de la refermer. Entendant un murmure au-dessus de sa tête, la jeune fille gravit quelques marches, poussée par la curiosité. Elle aperçut McGonagall, sa mèche toujours blanche, qui semblait s'adonner à une activité que Sarah estima indigne de la maison Gryffondor : le professeur de métamorphose écoutait, adossée au mur juste à côté de la porte du bureau…  
_Si même elle ne peut réfréner sa curiosité, ce doit être rudement intéressant ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser passer une conversation que même les professeurs écoutent, et me regarder ensuite sans honte dans un miroir ! _  
Elle sortit de sa manche gauche un petit objet cylindrique qu'elle fit rouler sur le sol jusqu'à la porte.  
_L'auriculaire sera plus discret qu'elle… Elle est tellement absorbée qu'elle ne m'a pas vue, ce serait trop bête de me faire repérer… _Elle s'éloigna, sortit sa baguette et la porta à son oreille…

- …ire n'est pas tant que tu l'aies envoyé là-bas, mais surtout que tu m'aies ainsi mis devant le fait accompli ! Avec ce qu'il Lui a pris, il était indispensable qu'il n'y aille pas ! Tu veux donc qu'il suive Sa voie ?  
- Il ne m'a pas dit non, vénérable vieillard, vous savez… Peut-être vous êtes-vous mépris sur le véritable sens de ce « marquage »…  
- Je n'ai pas pris toutes ces précautions pour créer un nouveau Voldemort, et tu le sais bien ! Tout aura été inutile s'il suit Ses traces !  
- Vous en avez pourtant oublié une belle ! Avec la famille à qui vous l'avez confié, s'Il avait trouvé le moyen de le contacter pour lui dire que les moldus sont des animaux nuisibles, il Lui aurait demandé en réponse s'Il avait trouvé ça tout seul !  
- Et pourquoi crois-tu qu'Il ne l'ait pas trouvé, ce moyen ? Si tu l'avais envoyé à Gryffondor comme son sang l'y destinait, notre victoire définitive sur Lui était assurée ! Tu as mis en danger le Monde Sorcier avec ta décision stupide !  
- Et moi, je persiste à penser qu'il vaincra plus facilement Voldemort s'il fait ses classes à Serpentard. Il connaîtra mieux ses forces et ses faiblesses, et apprendra à ne pas se jeter dans la gueule du serpent pour réclamer un duel et recevoir un maléfice dans le dos. Vous êtes trop optimiste, alors je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux augmenter ses chances _avant _de penser à l'avenir…  
- Ah, autant parler bowling à un détraqueur ! Tais-toi donc, stupide coiffure, que je cherche un moyen de le remettre sur le droit chemin…

Les voix se turent. Tapie à quelques pas de là, Sarah vit repasser le professeur McGonagall. Elle repassa rapidement devant la porte et agita sa baguette. L'objet qu'elle avait laissé là vint se coller à celle-ci en laissant derrière lui une traînée d'étincelles vertes. Cela dut attirer l'attention de Dumbledore, qui remarqua enfin que sa porte était restée entrouverte. Sarah ne vit pas la porte se refermer, elle s'était déjà éclipsée.

A trois heures moins cinq, Harry, Hermione et Nott, chacun de son côté, quittèrent le château et se rendirent à la cabane de Hagrid. C'était une petite maison de bois située à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Une arbalète énorme et une grosse paire de bottes en caoutchouc étaient posées à côté de la porte. Hermione monta trois marches de pierre inégales et frappa à la porte.  
Un grand fracas retentit à l'intérieur, suivi d'aboiements sonores. Harry recula prudemment. Il avait horreur des chiens depuis que la sœur de son oncle en avait amené un particulièrement teigneux à Privet Drive.

- Ca suffit, Crockdur ! cria Hagrid derrière la porte.

Son visage hirsute apparut alors.

- Mais que diable faites-vous là ? Je croyais avoir invité Ronald Weasley.  
- Il s'est trouvé une autre occupation, persifla Hermione.  
- On a décidé de venir vous voir quand même, parce que ce serait vraiment malpoli de vous avoir fait préparer le thé et tout le reste pour rien, ajouta Harry en souriant.  
- Ah ! Harry ! Je ne t'avais pas vu ! Bon, allez, entrez tous. Du calme, Crockdur !

Le mastiff noir faisait tous ses efforts pour échapper à son maître.  
La cabane n'était faite que d'une seule pièce. Des jambons et des pièces de gibier étaient pendus aux solives et une bouilloire en cuivre chantait sur le feu. Un coin était occupé par un lit fort large recouvert d'une couverture en patchwork.

- Installez-vous, fit Hagrid en libérant le chien, qui entreprit de nettoyer les oreilles de Nott à grands coups de langue.  
- Je vous présente Hermione et Théodore, dit Harry, tandis que Hagrid versait son eau chaude dans une théière et posait des biscuits maison sur une assiette.  
- Salut à vous ! Hé, hé. En fait, je pense que j'aurais taquiné Ronald sur les bêtises de ses frères jumeaux. C'aurait pas été très gentil de ma part.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont donc fait ?  
- J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé la moitié de ma vie à aller les récupérer dans les bois… Sacrées petites fripouilles ! Allez-y, servez-vous !

Les biscuits faillirent leur casser les dents, mais ils se gardèrent de rien dire. Ils lui racontèrent la première semaine de classe tandis que Crockdur, la tête posée sur les genoux d'Hermione, bavait abondamment sur sa robe de sorcière. Ils furent heureux de constater que Hagrid partageait leur aversion pour Rusard, qu'il traitait de vieille ganache.

- Un jour, il faudra que je présente sa vilaine Miss Teigne à Crockdur. A chaque fois que j'entre dans le château, elle me suit partout. C'est pour ça que je ne viens pas souvent. C'est lui qui le me l'envoie.

Hagrid fut désolé d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé pendant le cours de potions. Harry sentit bien que, dans le fond, il ne désapprouvait pas les mots de Ron, mais qu'il déplorait la manière de les dire. De toute façon, Rogue n'avait jamais aimé grand monde parmi les promotions successives. Son comportement n'avait rien d'étonnant.  
Pendant qu'Hermione parlait de sa famille moldue, Harry prit un morceau de journal sur la table. C'était la première page de la Gazette du Sorcier.

**LE CAMBRIOLAGE DE GRINGOTTS****  
****L'enquête sur le cambriolage qui s'est produit le 31 juillet dans les locaux de la banque Gringotts se poursuit. La piste suivie par les enquêteurs devrait les mener dans les milieux de la magie noire. ****  
****Les gobelins ont répété que rien n'avait été volé. La chambre forte fracturée avait en effet été vidée le jour même. ****  
****« Mais nous ne vous révélerons pas ce qu'elle contenait et, dans votre propre intérêt, nous vous conseillons vivement de ne pas vous mêler de cette affaire », a déclaré le porte-parole des gobelins.**

- Hagrid ! s'exclama Harry. Cette tentative de vol a eu lieu le jour où nous sommes allés là-bas ! Ca aurait pu se passer pendant qu'on y était.

Hagrid évita le regard de Harry. Celui-ci relut attentivement l'article. Il comprit très vite que la fameuse chambre forte était précisément celle que Hagrid avait vidée devant lui, emportant le petit paquet enveloppé de papier kraft. C'était cela que les voleurs devaient prendre ? Mais qu'était-ce donc, pour déclencher ce genre de convoitises ?

Quand ils rentrèrent au château, les poches remplies de biscuits, Harry hésita à en parler aux autres, puis garda l'information pour lui. Il se demandait où se trouvait le paquet, à présent. A Poudlard, peut-être ? On l'avait emporté juste à temps ! Et si d'aventure le ou les voleurs venaient jusque là pour retenter le coup ?


	5. Duel à Minuit

Cinquième service, entièrement dû à la plume de mon co-auteur, maître Link.

Chapitre 5 : Duel à Minuit

Harry avait toujours cru qu'il était impossible de rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi détestable que Dudley, mais c'était avant de faire la connaissance de Drago Malefoy. Il commençait à comprendre les préjugés de Ron Weasley sur les Serpentard… Au moins, durant les cours communs avec les Gryffondor, Malefoy avait tendance à reporter son attention sur lui, rendant la leçon plus supportable pour Harry.  
Les Serpentard pensaient n'avoir que le cours de potions avec les Gryffondor. Mais, histoire de réchauffer un peu plus l'ambiance, une note au tableau d'affichage les informa que les cours de vol sur balai seraient également communs entre les deux maisons.

- On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, marmonna Harry. En plus de me ridiculiser devant Malefoy, je vais avoir droit aux réflexions de Weasley. Sans oublier que le cours risque de virer à la bataille aérienne...

Les leçons de vol étaient celles qu'il attendait avec le plus d'impatience, malgré l'appréhension de devoir débuter sous les rires de Malefoy et ses gorilles.

- Qui te dit que tu vas te ridiculiser ? répondit Théodore. Nous sommes pratiquement tous des débutants. Je sais que Malefoy vante en permanence ses talents au Quidditch, mais il y a ce qu'il dit et ce qu'il fait. Il faudra voir sur le terrain.

Il est vrai que Malefoy parlait beaucoup de balais volant. Il racontait sans cesse des histoires dont il était le héros et qui se terminaient invariablement par une poursuite haletante à l'issue de laquelle il échappait de justesse à un hélicoptère piloté par des Moldus. Bravo pour la discrétion ! _Heureusement que les gens ne croient pas leurs yeux quand ils voient quelque chose de « pas normal » !_ Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à se vanter. À l'en croire, Seamus Finnigan avait lui aussi passé le plus clair de son enfance à faire des acrobaties aériennes en pleine campagne. Harry entendait même Ron Weasley raconter à qui voulait l'entendre (ou à n'importe qui avec des oreilles, dans la Grande Salle) qu'il avait failli entrer en collision avec un deltaplane sur le vieux balai de son frère aîné. _D'après le peu que j'ai pu voir de sa mère, c'est étonnant qu'elle l'ait laissé décoller. Je parie qu'il n'a plus eu le droit de remonter sur un balai ! _  
Tous les élèves issus de familles de sorciers (c'est-à-dire la totalité des dortoirs des Serpentard) parlaient sans cesse de Quidditch. Harry se demandait ce qui arriverait si quelqu'un venait leur parler de football. Lui qui déjà ne trouvait rien d'intéressant à un jeu consistant à courir (à pied !) après une balle, n'osait imaginer le mépris qu'auraient les sorciers pour un jeu ne comportant qu'une seule balle et se déroulant à plat. Et puis, les joueurs sur une photo d'équipe de football ne bougeaient pas.  
À voir la mine de Neville Londubat, il n'était jamais monté sur un balai. Harry songeait en son for intérieur qu'il avait bien fait, étant donné le nombre incroyable d'accidents qui lui arrivaient en dix minutes de sa vie rien qu'en gardant les deux pieds sur terre.  
Hermione Granger, pour une fois, semblait tout autant paniquée que lui. _Si ça ne s'apprend pas à l'avance dans les livres, elle perd tous ses moyens !_  
Quant à Sarah, elle semblait excitée à l'idée de voler, cela se lisait sur son visage – et sur la couverture du livre qu'elle tenait. Elle semblait passer tout son temps libre à lire, même si c'était loin d'être aussi poussé que pour Hermione : elle, au moins, ne lisait rien dont le titre comprît les mots « avancé », « seconde année » ou « haut niveau ». Au contraire elle paraissait vouloir apprendre les bases du plus grand nombre de matières possible, qu'elles soient au programme ou non.

Le premier cours de balai volant devait avoir lieu le jeudi. Au petit déjeuner, il entendit Hermione infliger de stupides conseils de vol qu'elle avait lus dans un livre trouvé à la bibliothèque. Londubat semblait boire ses paroles, espérant sans doute apprendre quelque chose qui l'aiderait à tenir sur le balai plus de dix secondes, mais tous les autres (quelle que fût la table) furent ravis que l'arrivée du courrier interrompe la conférence d'Hermione.  
Harry n'avait pas reçu la moindre lettre depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, ce que Malefoy avait tout de suite remarqué. _De quoi se mêle-t-il, celui-là ? Je ne vois pas QUI m'enverrait du courrier de toute façon, je ne connais personne hors de Poudlard, à part ma famille qui me renie._ Le hibou grand duc de celui-ci lui apportait sans cesse des colis de bonbons qu'il ouvrait avec jubilation avant même de quitter la table des Serpentard.  
Jetant un œil à la table des Gryffondor, Harry vit Neville Londubat ouvrir un paquer comme si sa vie en dépendait, puis en brandir fièrement le contenu, une boule de verre de la taille d'une grosse bille et qui prit rapidement une teinte écarlate. Alors qu'il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, Malefoy passa près de la table et pris la boule des mains de Neville.  
Ron Weasley se leva d'un bon. Il n'était visiblement pas mécontent d'avoir un prétexte pour taper sur Malefoy, même si cela signifiait des représailles promptes et écrasantes de la part de Crabbe et Goyle. Heureusement, le professeur McGonagall accourut aussitôt. Malefoy fit une grimace avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de ses deux trolls de garde.

À trois heures et demie, cet après-midi-là, les élèves de Serpentard sortirent dans le parc pour se rendre sur le lieu de leur première leçon de vol. Harry constata que Sarah portait des lunettes de soleil noires.

- J'ai les yeux très sensibles à la lumière, expliqua-t-elle.

En effet, le ciel était clair et même Harry avait un peu mal aux yeux lorsqu'il regardait en l'air. Les vastes pelouses ondulaient sous une faible brise. Le terrain se trouvait du coté opposé à la Forêt interdite dont on voyait les arbres se balancer au loin.  
Il n'y avait aucune trace de Madame Bibine, le professeur de vol, si ce n'était la vingtaine de balais soigneusement alignés sur le sol. Passant près de la table des Gryffondor, Harry avait entendu les jumeaux Weasley se plaindre de la qualité des balais de l'école qui se mettaient à vibrer quand on volait trop haut ou qui tiraient un peu trop à droite.  
Les Gryffondor arrivèrent bientôt, puis Madame Bibine fit son apparition. Elle avait des cheveux courts et gris et des yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un faucon.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? aboya-t-elle. **Des explications, sans doute !** Mettez-vous chacun devant un balai. Allez, dépêchez-vous !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son balai : il était vieux et pas en très bon état. Mince, si même le matériel nous lâche, ça va être gai…

- Tendez la main droite au-dessus du balai, ordonna Madame Bibine sur le même ton, et dites : « Debout ! »  
- Debout ! crièrent les élèves à l'unisson.

Le balai de Harry lui sauta aussitôt dans la main, mais ce fut un des rares à le faire. Celui d'Hermione Granger fit simplement un tour sur lui-même et celui de Londubat ne bougea pas. Pour la plupart des autres, le balai avait commencé à se lever, avant de retomber peu après. Les balais devaient sentir la peur des humains, comme des chevaux, songea Harry. Il est vrai que le tremblement dans la voix du pauvre Neville indiquait clairement qu'il n'était pas vraiment prêt à quitter le plancher des vaches.  
Madame Bibine leur montra ensuite comment enfourcher le manche sans glisser. Elle passa devant chacun pour corriger la position et Harry et Théo furent enchantés de l'entendre dire à Malefoy qu'il tenait très mal son balai. A voir l'expression du visage de Ron Weasley, ils n'étaient pas les seuls.

- Et maintenant, dit le professeur, à mon coup de sifflet, vous donnez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer. N'hésitez pas à frapper fort. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits, vous vous élèverez d'un ou deux mètres et vous reviendrez immédiatement au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant. Attention, à mon coup de sifflet. Trois, deux…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de porter le sifflet à ses lèvres, que Neville Londubat s'était déjà lancé, visiblement très nerveux.

- Redescend, mon garçon ! ordonna-t-elle d'un ton qui incitait plutôt à mettre le maximum de distance entre elle et soi.

Mais Neville s'éleva dans les airs comme un bouchon de champagne. Il monta rapidement.

- Trois mètres...  
- Quatre mètres...  
- Chokma...  
- Six mètres...

Harry vit son visage se décomposer tandis qu'il regardait le sol s'éloigner. Il eut un haut-le-corps, glissa du balai et…  
BAM ! Il y eut un bruit sourd, puis un horrible craquement et Neville se retrouva face contre terre, le nez dans le gazon. Son balai ne sembla pas se soucier d'avoir perdu son « cavalier », puisqu'il continua à s'élever de plus en plus haut, avant de dériver lentement vers la Forêt interdite et de disparaître à l'horizon.  
Madame Bibine était penchée sur Neville, le teint aussi pâle que lui.

- Poignet cassé, murmura-t-elle. _Ouf, elle n'aboie plus. J'ai cru qu'elle allait hurler qu'il retardait son cours ou qu'il cassait le matériel. _Allez, viens mon garçon, lève-toi, ce n'est pas grave.

Elle se tourna alors vers les autres élèves.

- Personne ne bouge pendant que j'emmène ce garçon à l'infirmerie, dit-elle. Et vous laissez les balais par terre, sinon, je vous garantis que vous ne resterez pas longtemps à Poudlard.

Londubat, le visage ruisselant de larmes, la main crispée sur son poignet, clopina à coté de Madame Bibine qui le tenait par l'épaule. Dès qu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés, Malefoy éclata de rire.

- Vous avez vu sa tête, à ce mollasson ? s'exclama-t-il.

Certains des Serpentard éclatèrent de rire à leur tour, d'autres n'avaient manifestement pas le même sens de l'humour.

- Tais-toi, Malefoy, lança sèchement une élève de Gryffondor.

Elle non plus n'avait pas apprécié la plaisanterie à sa juste valeur. D'ailleurs, aucun élève de sa maison n'avait ri.

- Tu prends la défense de Londubat, Parvati ? s'exclama Pansy Parkinson. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les gros pleurnichards.  
- Je ne savais pas qu'il était si drôle de se casser le poignet, reprocha Théodore.  
- Regardez ! s'écria Malefoy avant de se précipiter à l'endroit où Neville était tombé. Il ramassa quelque chose dans l'herbe. C'est ce truc idiot que sa grand-mère lui a envoyé, dit-il en montrant la boule de verre qui étincelait dans sa main.  
- Laisse ça aux Gryff, Malefoy, lança Harry d'une voix très calme. Ce truc est à Londubat, c'est à eux de s'en occuper.

Tout le monde cessa de parler pour regarder la suite des événements. Malefoy eut un sourire mauvais.

- Je vais plutôt le laisser quelque part pour que ce pauvre Neville puisse le retrouver. Au sommet d'un arbre, par exemple.  
- Donne ça ! s'écria Harry.

Mais Malefoy avait déjà enfourché son balai et décolla aussitôt. Il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il savait voler.

- Si tu y tiens tellement, viens le chercher, Potter, cria-t-il en volant autour de la cime d'un chêne.  
Harry enfourcha le sien, donna un coup de pied par terre et s'éleva à toute vitesse.  
- Attends ! cria Sarah. Argh, trop tard !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Théodore.  
- Cet imbécile a donné droit dans le panneau ! S'il était resté au sol, on aurait pu se débrouiller pour que Malefoy oublie de descendre à temps…

Mais Harry n'entendait plus. L'air lui sifflait aux oreilles et sa robe de sorcier flottait derrière lui.  
Il ressentit une joie intense en découvrant soudain qu'il savait faire voler un balai sans avoir eu besoin d'apprendre. C'était quelque chose qui lui paraissait très naturel, très facile, et qui lui donnait une sensation merveilleuse. Lorsqu'il tira sur le manche pour monter encore plus haut à la poursuite de Malefoy, il entendit s'élever de la pelouse les hurlements des filles qui le suivaient des yeux, et se rappela qu'il était supposé être en bas. Il comprit qu'il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il se pose avant lui : s'il devait être renvoyé à cause de Malefoy, il s'arrangerait coûte que coûte pour l'entraîner avec lui.  
Harry prit alors un virage serré pour faire face à Malefoy qui semblait stupéfait.

- Donne-moi ça, Malefoy. Ici, tu es seul !  
- Vraiment, répliqua Malefoy qui essayait d'avoir l'air méprisant, mais n'arrivait pas à cacher son inquiétude.

D'instinct, Harry savait parfaitement ce qu'il fallait faire. Il se pencha en avant, serra les mains sur le manche et fonça sur Malefoy à pleine vitesse, tel un javelot. Celui-ci parvint de justesse à éviter Harry qui prit un virage en épingle à cheveux et fondit à nouveau sur son adversaire. En bas, des élèves applaudirent. Mince, il risquait de perdre plus que Malefoy si ces imbéciles clamaient qu'il l'avait attaqué en plein ciel. Il fallait écourter la séance, et vite.

- Alors, Malefoy ! Crabbe et Goyle ne sont plus là pour te sauver la mise ? lança Harry.

Cette fois-ci, Malefoy fut bien obligé d'admettre qu'il avait raison.

- Attrape, si tu en es capable, cria-t-il.

Et il lança la boule de verre le plus haut possible.  
Comme dans un film au ralenti, Harry vit la boule s'élever dans les airs puis amorcer sa chute. Il se pencha aussitôt en avant, abaissa le manche à balai et poursuivit la boule en fonçant vers le sol. Des cris se mêlaient au sifflement du vent dans ses oreilles, tandis qu'il fendait l'air à une vitesse vertigineuse. Mais par-dessus tous ces sons, il se concentrait sur le rire méprisant de Malefoy qu'il entendait derrière lui. Quelle que serait sa façon d'atterrir, Malefoy serait toujours en l'air à se moquer de lui. Soudain, il tendit la main et réussit à attraper la boule à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol, juste à temps pour redresser le manche de son balai et atterrir en douceur sur la pelouse, près de Dean Thomas, et lui abandonner l'objet pour lequel il avait risqué bien plus que Neville.

- Descends un peu, espèce de lâche !

Tournant la tête, il aperçut Malefoy qui voletait au-dessus de Sarah, Théo et quelques Gryffondor, Ron Weasley en tête. Il était si occupé à éviter sans peine les misérables poignées de terre que Weasley lui lançait qu'il ne vit pas arriver les professeurs.

- HARRY POTTER !

Le professeur Rogue avançait vers lui à grands pas, mais le regard qu'il dirigeait vers Malefoy, toujours en l'air, montrait qu'il savait d'où venait ce tumulte.  
Harry se releva, les jambes tremblantes.

- Jamais depuis que je suis à Poudlard…

Son expression était indéfinissable. De nombreux sentiments y étaient mélangés. Par contre, Harry vit distinctement que le professeur McGonagall, restée derrière, était verte. Son expression affichait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la jalousie.

- Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous empêcher de vous faire remarquer ? Vous auriez pu vous rompre le cou…  
- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, professeur, intervint Théo, c'est Malefoy qui…  
- J'ai bien vu ! Et vous Potter, vous ne vous êtes pas dit qu'un si petit objet résisterait mieux que vous à une chute ? Je ne vais pas vous renvoyer de l'école pour une faute commise par un autre devant autant d'élèves pouvant témoigner contre lui, alors cessez un peu de trembler, vous allez user votre robe prématurément. Venez avec moi, et plus vite que ça.

Harry aperçut Malefoy qui atterrissait enfin, Crabbe et Goyle ayant dispersé ses « admirateurs ». Si Malefoy finit par comprendre qu'il avait été roulé, ses Gorilles arboraient un air triomphant en regardant Harry partir sur les talons du professeur Rogue. Harry se demandait quelle punition allait lui tomber dessus. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose pour se défendre, mais à quoi bon ? Le professeur Rogue semblait déjà avoir compris, il risquerait plus de s'enfoncer qu'autre chose. Le professeur avançait à grands pas sans même le regarder et il lui fallait courir pour le suivre.  
Il monta les marches de pierre, puis l'escalier de marbre. Le professeur Rogue ne disait toujours pas un mot. Il ouvrait les portes à la volée et arpentait les couloirs, Harry sur ses talons. Peut-être l'emmenait-il dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il pensa à Hagrid qui s'était fait renvoyé mais qui avait pu rester à Poudlard comme garde-chasse. Mais à en croire Rogue, il ne serait pas renvoyé…  
Le professeur s'arrêta soudain devant une salle de classe. Il entrouvrit la porte, jeta un coup d'œil dans l'entrebâillement avant de l'ouvrir franchement et d'entrer.

- Veuillez m'excuser, dit-il au professeur qui donnait son cours dans la salle.

C'était le professeur Binns, qui débitait impassiblement son cours d'histoire de la magie. Le professeur Rogue dut se répéter pour qu'il le remarque.

- Severus ?  
- Puis-je vous emprunter Flint quelques instants ?

L'élève en question fut fort étonné d'être ainsi arraché à son cours, mais n'en sembla pas mécontent pour autant.

- Venez avec moi, tous les deux, dit le professeur Rogue.

Ils le suivirent le long du couloir. Flint lançait à Harry des regards surpris, mais il se doutait qu'il se garderait bien de répondre : ce n'était visiblement pas le moment.

- Entrez là, ordonna le professeur.

Il les fit entrer dans une salle de classe vide où Peeves était occupé à écrire des gros mots au tableau.

- Peeves… murmura-t-il.

L'esprit frappeur jeta la craie dans une corbeille et fila sans un mot à travers le tableau. Le professeur Rogue claqua la porte sans même la toucher et se planta devant les deux garçons.

- Potter, je vous présente Marcus Flint. Flint, je vous ai trouvé un nouvel attrapeur.

L'expression de Flint passa de la surprise au ravissement.

- Vous parlez sérieusement, professeur ?  
- Très sérieusement, répliqua sèchement le professeur Rogue. Ce garçon tient de son père, il le dépasse même. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable. Et je suppose que c'était la première fois que vous montiez sur un balai, Potter ?

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête. Il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de ce qu'on lui réservait, et comprenait de moins en moins.

- Il a attrapé ce Rapeltout après une descente en piqué de quinze mètres, dit le professeur Rogue. Et il s'en est tiré sans une égratignure. À vrai dire, il ne s'est pas écrasé au sol. Même Charlie Weasley, qui nous a causé pas mal de soucis, n'aurait pas été capable d'en faire autant.

Flint avait à présent la tête de quelqu'un dont le rêve le plus cher vient de se réaliser.

- Tu as déjà assisté à un match de Quidditch, Potter ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enthousiaste.  
- Marcus Flint est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, précisa le professeur Rogue.  
- Il a le physique parfait pour un attrapeur, dit Flint qui tournait autour de Harry pour l'examiner en détail comme un phénomène de foire. Léger, rapide… Il va falloir lui trouver un bon balai. Peut-être un Nimbus 2000 ou un Astiqueur 7.  
- Je vais aller voir le professeur Dumbledore et lui demander une dérogation pour fournir un balai à un élève de première année. Nous avons besoin d'une meilleure équipe que l'année dernière. J'en ai assez de battre les Gryffondor uniquement parce que leur équipe est pire que la nôtre…

Le professeur Rogue observa Harry d'un air encore plus sérieux que d'ordinaire.

- Je veux que vous suiviez un entraînement intensif, Potter. Vous avez intérêt à vous donner du mal, sinon, je pourrais revenir sur ma décision de fermer les yeux sur votre… comportement irresponsable.

Puis il eut soudain un sourire. Harry ignorait que cela fût possible.

- Vous tenez vraiment de votre père, ajouta-t-il. Lui aussi était absolument insupportable, mais il faut lui reconnaître qu'il était un excellent joueur de Quidditch.

- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ?

C'était l'heure du dîner et Harry venait de raconter (à voix basse) à Théodore et Sarah ce qui s'était passé avec le professeur Rogue.

- Attrapeur ? s'exclama Théo. Mais les première année ne jouent jamais… Tu vas être le plus jeune joueur depuis…  
- Un siècle, je sais, acheva Harry. Flint me l'a dit aussi.

Théo était tellement stupéfait qu'il en oublia de manger ce qu'il avait dans son assiette.

- Je commence l'entraînement la semaine prochaine, dit Harry. Mais ne le dis à personne. Le « Patron » tient à garder le secret.  
- Pas étonnant ! dit Sarah. Il doit faire une entorse au règlement pour ça, alors autant éviter de le crier sur les toits.

La discussion fut interrompue quand apparut celui que l'on attendait le moins : c'était Malefoy, accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle. Harry se demanda s'il était passé par le bureau du professeur Rogue. Si c'était le cas, il ne devait pas avoir été trop sévère avec lui, car il aurait eu l'air beaucoup moins détendu.

- Alors, c'est ton dernier repas, Potter ? Quand est-ce que tu retournes chez les Moldus ?

Visiblement, Rogue lui avait laissé ses espoirs. Évidemment, Malefoy était la dernière personne à mettre au courant : cet imbécile était complètement à la masse… Harry, Théo et Sarah se regardèrent d'un air entendu : inutile de le détromper…

- Tu faisais moins le fier là-haut quand tu n'avais pas tes petits copains avec toi, répliqua Harry avec froideur.

Le qualificatif de « petit » n'avait pas l'air de convenir à Crabbe et Goyle, mais la présence de nombreux professeurs autour de la Grande Table les empêchait de faire grand-chose à part froncer les sourcils.

- Je te prends quand tu veux, dit Malefoy, vexé. Cette nuit si ça te convient. Duel de sorciers. Baguettes magiques uniquement, pas de contact physique. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un duel de sorciers ?  
- Non, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je manquerais une occasion de te ridiculiser histoire de partir sur un bon souvenir.  
- Je veux bien être son second, dit Théodore. Et toi, qui prends-tu comme second ?

Malefoy se tourna vers Crabbe et Goyle et les évalua du regard. Ce fut rapide : il n'y avait pas grand-chose à évaluer.

- Crabbe, dit-il. À minuit, d'accord ? On t'attend dans la salle des trophées, elle n'est jamais fermée.  
Lorsque Malefoy et ses amis furent partis, Harry et Théo se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

- Qu'est ce que c'est exactement, un duel de sorciers ? demanda Harry. Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par second ?  
- Dans un vrai duel, le second est là pour prendre ta place si tu es tué, répondit Théo d'un ton assez dégagé. Mais ici, mon rôle devrait se borner à éviter que Crabbe ne s'immisce dans la « conversation ». On ne meurt que dans les vrais duels, avec de vrais sorciers. Tout ce que vous arriverez à faire, Malefoy et toi, c'est à échanger des étincelles. Aucun de nous ne s'y connaît encore assez en magie pour être dangereux.  
- Granger mise à part, peut-être. Je ne serai pas étonnée qu'elle connaisse déjà de vrais sorts offensifs. Mais elle se casserait une jambe plutôt que de les utiliser, dit Sarah.  
- En fait, je sui sûr qu'il s'attendait à ce que tu refuses.  
- Et si rien ne se passe quand j'agiterai ma baguette ?  
- Alors, il te restera la méthode moldue. Et l'esquive.  
- Dites, j'espère que je ne suis pas la seule à penser que ça sent l'arnaque, dit Sarah d'un ton de reproche.  
- Non, répondit Harry. Ça sent la ruse, en effet. Rien ne l'empêche de nous attendre avec plusieurs autres élèves…  
- Moi, je pense plutôt qu'il va tenter de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce, dit Sarah. Il va sûrement nous resservir la même ruse qu'au cours de vol. On s'est arrangé pour le faire prendre, il va sans doute s'arranger à son tour pour te faire pincer, histoire de s'assurer que tu sois bien renvoyé.  
- Mais si c'est un vrai duel et qu'on n'y va pas, objecta Théodore, il criera sur tous les toits que nous sommes des lâches !  
- Exact. Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons traiter les deux cas en même temps. Puisque vous vous êtes déjà engagés pour le vrai duel, vous irez. Moi, je m'occupe du piège. J'ai des idées pour m'assurés que vous ne serez pas dérangés par Rusard.  
- Merci.  
- Bon, je dois y aller, j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire avant la fin du dîner. Bonne fin de journée.  
- A toi aussi, Sarah, répondirent en chœur Harry et Théo.

Quelle que fût l'option choisie par Malefoy, la nuit promettait de ne pas être de tout repos, pensa Harry tandis qu'il attendait, allongé sur son lit, l'heure d'aller au rendez-vous. Théodore avait passé la soirée à lui donner des conseils.

- S'il tente de te jeter un sort, tu as intérêt à esquiver. On n'a pas encore appris à les neutraliser.

Il y avait de grands risques de se faire prendre par Rusard ou Miss Teigne. Encore plus si c'était là le véritable plan de Malefoy, mais Sarah avait dit qu'elle s'en occuperait. Et puis, il avait enfin l'occasion de battre Malefoy une bonne fois pour toutes et il ne fallait pas la laisser échapper.  
Vers onze heures un quart, il entendit quelqu'un se lever. Malefoy passa devant son lit, en robe de chambre.

- Ne sois pas en retard, Potter, lui dit-il. Alors, Crabbe, tu viens, imbécile ? ajouta-t-il avant de retourner le chercher.

Il attendit encore.

- Onze heures et demie, murmura Théo. Il est temps d'y aller.

Ils enfilèrent à leur tour leur robe de chambre, prirent leurs baguettes magiques et jetèrent un œil sur les lits de Malefoy et ses gorilles pour vérifier. Aller au rendez-vous alors que Malefoy dormait tranquillement aurait été trop bête… Mais les lits de Malefoy et Crabbe étaient vides, les robes de chambre ne s'y trouvaient pas, et Goyle dormait en suçant son pouce. Ils devaient être partis.  
Ils remontèrent l'escalier droit qui menait à la salle commune de Serpentard. Quelques braises rougeoyaient encore dans l'âtre et les fauteuils avaient l'air de créatures informes, tapies dans la pénombre. Ils avaient presque atteint le passage qui permettait de sortir de la pièce lorsqu'un murmure s'éleva derrière eux.

- Ah, vous voilà. J'ai eu peur de vous manquer. J'ai encore deux ou trois préparatifs à terminer, mais ce sera fait avant minuit. Au fait, je vous présente Discret, mon chat. Je crois que vous ne l'avez pas encore vu. Dans la journée, il ne sort pratiquement jamais du dortoir. Mais je lui ai déjà appris un tour qui nous sera utile.

Dans la pénombre, ils virent une masse informe noire se qui se détachait. Mais les deux yeux qui brillaient ôtaient toute possibilité d'erreur. C'était bien un chat. Harry aperçut également le sac que tenait Sarah, mais se garda bien de faire des commentaires.  
Ils firent pivoter le mur, et se séparèrent de l'autre coté.

- Dépêchons-nous. Je ne tiens pas à être en retard.

Sarah parcourut plusieurs couloirs et s'arrêta devant une armure immobile, qui était ni trop près ni trop loin de la salle des trophées. Elle prit Discret dans ses bras et le déposa entre le mur et les pieds de ladite armure.

- Pas bouger, murmura-t-elle.

Elle repartit, abandonnant le félin qui la regardait partir sans bouger. Attendre…  
Sarah courut, fit tomber volontairement un meuble en faisant un bruit retentissant, ouvrit un passage secret et s'enfuit dans un couloir, avant de faire une halte à un embranchement près d'un escalier. Là, elle enleva ses chaussettes (ce n'étaient pas les siennes, d'ailleurs) et en fit une boule qu'elle lança dans l'escalier, avant sortir du sac une paire de chaussons qu'elle enfila, puis s'enfuit par le couloir dans la direction opposée à l'escalier. Elle s'arrêta bientôt devant une porte verrouillée et sortit sa baguette. La salle de cours du professeur Binns se trouvait exactement au bon endroit.

- J'espère que ça va marcher, murmura-t-elle. Alohomora !

Un léger déclic retentit et Sarah pénétra dans la pièce. Elle prit un morceau de craie blanche et commença à écrire, en faisant le moins de bruit possible :  
« SI TU PEUX LIRE ÇA POTTER, C'EST QUE TU ES STUPIDE. ON NE DÉFIE PAS UN MALEFOY ! »  
Elle prit alors une craie rouge et écrivit avec une écriture différente :  
« EH RUSART ! SI TU PEUS LIR SA, TÈ TRO » et ne termina pas sa phrase. De toute façon, l'auteur supposé de cette phrase aurait trouvé une meilleure insulte qu'elle. Elle n'avait plus qu'à quitter la salle. Passant non loin de la tour de Gryffondor, elle aperçut Neville Londubat étendu sur le sol. Elle toucha sa jambe du bout de sa baguette. Il semblait dormir à poings fermés. Elle déposa les chaussons, légèrement trop grands pour elle, de Millicent Bulstrode et déroba avec précaution les chaussettes du dormeur. Coup de chance, elles étaient à la bonne taille.  
Écoutant prudemment avant de s'engager dans un couloir, elle entendit la voix tant crainte de Rusard.

- Si j'attrape Peeves, je lui apprendrai à faire tomber ainsi les meubles ! Allons viens vite, ma belle, nous allons être en retard. Je n'aimerais pas que mes petits trophées s'échappent…

Bon, ben maintenant, on sait ! Filons !  
Elle battit en retraite et déclencha un passage secret sans s'y engouffrer. Elle savait que Rusard tenterait de la suivre. Il fallait qu'elle arrive aux trophées avant lui. Elle avait estimé le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour parvenir à la salle des trophées, mais elle ne savait pas trop si Rusard était plus lent ou plus rapide… Elle sortit un sifflet de son sac. Mais ce n'était pas un sifflet bruyant comme celui de Madame Bibine.

- Vingt secondes, murmura-t-elle. Dix-neuf… Dix-huit…

Arrivée à zéro, elle souffla de toutes ses forces dans le sifflet. Aucun son audible n'en sortit. Mais Miss Teigne poussa un miaulement et un grand bruit de chute d'objets métalliques se fit entendre.

Harry et Théo marchèrent prudemment pour éviter de tomber sur Rusard au détour d'un couloir, et arrivèrent à la porte de la salle des trophées peu avant minuit. Ils étaient moins rapides que Sarah, mais eux ne couraient pas : ils avaient préféré marcher lentement pour ne pas faire de bruit.

- Attention : ils nous attendent peut-être directement derrière la porte, dit Harry.

Ils sortirent leur baguette, et ouvrirent prudemment la porte. Observant par l'entrebâillement, ils ne virent personne. Ils l'ouvrirent en grand. Heureusement, à Poudlard, les portes ne grinçaient pas. Il n'y avait personne non plus derrière le mur, coté gonds. Ils entrèrent en restant sur leurs gardes, prêts à se jeter à plat ventre au moindre signe suspect. Mais il n'y avait personne.

- Ils vont sûrement sortir de nulle part pour nous surprendre, dit Théo.

Ils n'avaient pas refermé la porte. Ils n'avaient rien entendu venir. Quand…

Sarah apparut brusquement dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Rusard ! On file ! murmura-t-elle.  
- Les traîtres ! lâcha à voix basse Harry en se précipitant au dehors.  
- À traître, traître et demi ! Bienvenue à Serpentard ! Je commence vraiment à m'amuser, ici !

Parvenus à l'extrémité de la galerie aux armures, ils prirent un virage serré et coururent à toutes jambes dans le dédale de couloirs. Sarah déclenchait certains passages secrets sur leur passage sans les prendre, ou en prenait certains quand elle trouvait quelque chose à faire tomber dans la suite du couloir. Ils finirent par se retrouver près de la salle où avaient lieu les cours d'enchantements et qui était située à des kilomètres de la salle des trophées.

- Je crois bien qu'on l'a semé, dit Harry, hors d'haleine.  
- Je… vous… l'avais… dit ! dit Sarah, qui avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.  
- On a intérêt à rentrer aux dortoirs, et vite, ajouta Théo. On fera payer Malefoy plus tard.  
- Je savais bien qu'on s'en sortirait mieux en frappant sur les deux fronts à la fois, dit Sarah à Harry. Maintenant, d'un côté vous n'êtes pas des lâches, de l'autre on a échappé à Rusard. Et pour Malefoy, s'il s'est planqué là où j'ai pensé qu'il se planquerait, il est déjà puni… et il porte la marque des lâches sur la figure.  
- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui mijotes, mais je préfère ne pas le savoir, répondit Harry. Bon, on y va ?

Ce n'était pas si simple, cependant. Ils avaient à peine fait dix mètres qu'ils virent quelque chose jaillir d'une salle de classe, juste devant leur nez. C'était Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. En les voyant, il poussa une exclamation ravie.

- Alors, les petits nouveaux, on se promène dans les couloirs à minuit ? Je devrais le dire à Rusard, déclara-t-il d'une voix vertueuse. Pour votre propre bien, ajouta-t-il, les yeux brillants de malice.  
- Peeves ! murmura Sarah. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir la surprise pour Rusard ! Dans la salle d'histoire, vite, la surprise ! S'il ne la trouve pas finie, il croira qu'il a gagné !  
- Une surprise pour Rusard ? UNE SURPRISE POUR RUSARD ! hurla aussitôt Peeves. UNE SURPRISE POUR RUSARD DANS LA SALLE D'HISTOIRE !

Peeves partit à toute allure vers ladite salle, mais à ses cris répondirent ceux de Rusard. Le problème, c'est qu'ils se rapprochaient !

- Mince ! Rusard va passer par ici !

Ils coururent à toutes jambes jusqu'au bout du couloir où ils tombèrent sur une porte verrouillée.

- Oups ! dit Théo tandis qu'ils essayaient vainement d'ouvrir la porte. Le couloir est trop éclairé, si Rusard regarde dans notre direction, c'est la fin pour nous !  
- Poussez-vous, répondit Sarah.

Elle sortit à nouveau sa baguette magique, tapota plusieurs fois la serrure et murmura :

- Alohomora !

Il y eut alors un déclic et la porte pivota sur ses gonds aussi facilement que celle de la salle d'histoire. Ils se précipitèrent dans l'ouverture, refermèrent la porte sans la claquer et collèrent l'oreille contre le panneau pour écouter ce qui se passait. Mais ils n'entendirent rien.

- On attend plusieurs minutes pour être surs qu'il est passé, puis on rentre, dit Sarah. La surprise de Rusard est assez loin de nos dortoirs pour que nous puissions passer sans nous inquiéter. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-elle à Théodore qui lui tapotait déjà l'épaule depuis un moment.

Harry se retourna en même temps qu'elle. Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il ne faisait pas un cauchemar. Avec tout ce qui venait de se passer, c'en était trop !  
Car la porte ne les avait pas menés dans une salle, comme il l'avait cru tout d'abord, mais dans un couloir. Plus précisément, le fameux couloir interdit du deuxième étage. Et à présent, ils comprenaient ce que le directeur voulait dire par « mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ». Il se tourna vers Sarah et vit avec frayeur que celle-ci s'était évanouie sous le choc. Théo lui donnait tapait déjà doucement le visage pour essayer de la réveiller.

- Ho, ça va ?  
- Vous allez rire, pendant une seconde, j'avais cru voir un Cerbère !  
- Ce serait pas un genre de grand chien avec trois têtes et des dents pointues ?  
- Il aurait d'énormes crocs jaunâtres d'où pendent des filets de salive épais comme des cordes ?  
- Et ses yeux étincellent d'une lueur démente…  
- Ben oui, c'est ex… Oh non, c'est pas vraaaaaiii…

Le chien se tenait immobile, ses six yeux fixés sur eux. Il n'attaquait pas, mais Harry pensa que c'était parce qu'ils l'avait pris par surprise, et que le festin (abréviation de funeste destin, comme chacun sait) ne saurait tarder. D'ailleurs, à en juger par ses grognements qui roulaient comme le tonnerre, le chien le pensait aussi, et il n'allait pas tarder à leur bondir dessus.  
Sarah ouvrit doucement la porte, dont elle n'avait pas lâché la poignée, même évanouie. Elle se fichait à présent pas mal de la position actuelle du concierge. Entre Rusard et la mort, elle choisissait Rusard.  
Ils sortirent à reculons, claquèrent la porte derrière eux et se mirent à courir à une telle vitesse qu'ils avaient presque l'impression de voler. Rusard devait être en train de poursuivre Peeves après qu'il lui eut montré la « surprise », car ils ne l'aperçurent nulle part, mais peu leur importait, ils n'avaient plus qu'une idée en tête : mettre le maximum de distance entre le monstre et eux. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent de courir qu'une fois arrivés devant le mur de pierre grise, le visage écarlate et luisant de sueur.

- Attendre trois minutes ! dit Harry, pantelant.

Le mur pivota aussitôt. Heureusement que ce n'est pas un tableau ! Ce mur ne semblait pas parler… Ils s'engouffrèrent dans leur salle commune et se laissèrent tomber dans des fauteuils, tremblant de tous leurs membres. Harry vit quand même un chat franchir le passage juste avant que le mur ne se referme, et sauter sur le ventre de Sarah. Heureusement, c'était Discret, pas Miss Teigne.  
Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux. Il leur fallut un bon moment pour retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend de garder une bestiole pareille dans une école ? dit enfin Théo. S'il y a un chien au monde qui a besoin d'exercice, c'est bien celui-là !

Sarah avait fini par retrouver elle aussi son souffle.

- Je crois qu'il n'est pas là pour être gardé, mais plutôt pour garder quelque chose. Vous n'avez pas vu sur quoi il était ?  
- Ben, il était sur le sol, non ? Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de penser à regarder ses pattes, j'étais trop occupé à compter les têtes.  
- Moi, j'ai vu les pattes avant le reste, et non, il n'était pas « sur le sol », il était sur une trappe. On l'a mis là pour garder la trappe, c'est évident.  
- Si tu veux bien, on réfléchira là-dessus demain, dit Théo. J'ai la nausée rien que de penser à cette bête.  
-Tu as raison. Au fait, si tu veux éviter d'avoir des cauchemars, pense à des choses agréables, répondit Sarah. Essaie de deviner à quoi ressemblera Malefoy s'il s'est planqué au bon endroit… Allez, bonne fin de nuit vous deux. Contente d'avoir pu vous éviter le renvoi. Et n'oubliez pas qu'on vient aussi d'échapper à la mort ! La vie est belle !

Harry la regarda partir, bouche bée. Il finit par trouver la force de répondre.  
- Bonne fin de nuit aussi ! Bon, tu viens Théo ?  
- Avec joie. Je suis tellement KO que je n'arrive plus à penser qu'à mon lit douillet.

Harry, lui, remonta dans le dortoir en pensant à ce qu'avait dit Sarah. Le chien était là pour garder quelque chose. Qu'avait dit Hagrid, déjà ? Que Gringotts était le meilleur endroit pour cacher un objet – en dehors de Poudlard, peut-être.  
Apparemment, Harry avait découvert où se trouvait désormais le petit paquet enveloppé de papier kraft que Hagrid était allé chercher dans la chambre forte numéro 713.  
Il eut encore la force de regarder en direction du lit de Malefoy, qui était toujours vide. Certainement, il s'était douté qu'il risquait des représailles. L'avantage, c'était qu'il ne pourrait accuser Harry de lui avoir apposé « la marque des lâches » sur la figure.


	6. Halloween

Nous revoilà !

Chapitre 6 : Halloween

Le lendemain matin, Ron et les Gryffondor n'en crurent pas leurs yeux lorsqu'ils virent que Harry était toujours à Poudlard, la mine fatiguée, mais joyeuse. A ses côtés, Théodore et Sarah riaient aussi de bon cœur, de même qu'une bonne partie de la table de Serpentard. En revanche, Rusard écumait. On lui avait laissé une notice fort désagréable sur le tableau de la salle de cours du professeur Binns. Miss Teigne avait failli prendre une armure sur la tête. Et on se demandait encore comment les chaussons de Bulstrode avaient pu se retrouver à côté de Londubat alors que la jeune fille n'avait pas quitté son dortoir. Quant à la paire de chaussettes manquante de Parkinson, tout le monde s'en moquait totalement.  
Après une fin de nuit paisible, pour couronner en quelque sorte leur rencontre avec le Cerbère, Harry et Théo avaient eu une agréable surprise en se levant. Morgoth savait quel sortilège avait utilisé Sarah, mais le résultat était… haut en couleurs, pour le moins.

- Roses, qu'ils étaient ! Rose fluo tous les deux ! racontait Nott en s'étranglant de rire.  
- Bonne idée, ça va très bien avec le vert ! s'exclama un troisième année au visage tordu par une grimace de dément.  
- Rose bonbon, ç'aurait été mieux. Le petit bébé à sa maman…

Depuis la table des professeurs, Rogue surveillait sa maison avec un visage mi-figue, mi-raisin. Il avait pu constater de visu les effets du sortilège qui condamnait présentement Malefoy et son copain-garde du corps à séjourner au dispensaire. La couleur rose avait particulièrement bien pris sur les cheveux blond pâle du garçon. Le professeur de potions eut une pensée émue pour le jour où un de ses propres camarades de promotions, un Gryffondor cette fois, s'était lui aussi réveillé couvert d'une teinte pour le moins ésotérique… Crabbe et Malefoy en rose fuschia ! Avec un petit rire qui surprit ses collègues, Rogue s'attaqua aux toasts servis sur son assiette et ne laissa pas une miette de son petit déjeuner. L'année à venir serait aussi épuisante que passionnante.  
De son côté, Harry avait parlé à ses deux acolytes du fameux petit paquet transféré de Gringotts à Poudlard.

- Ou bien c'est un truc qui a beaucoup de valeur, ou bien c'est un truc très dangereux, commenta Nott.  
- Ou les deux, ajouta Harry.  
- Mais c'est si minuscule. Une arme ne peut avoir une taille si ridicule, objecta Théodore.  
- Un Moldu a imaginé ça, intervint Sarah. C'est tout petit, tout rond, tout doré, et ça fiche le chambard sur Terre pendant cinq mille ans. Et il faut une quête extraordinaire pour arriver à le détruire.  
- Ben j'espère que c'est pas un truc de ce style… marmonna tristement Théodore.

La nouvelle du changement de couleur de Malefoy fit très vite le tour de l'école. A sa sortie de l'infirmerie, le garçon écumait de rage et d'humiliation. Il réclamait vengeance. Mais les vents de la Fortune lui furent encore contraires car, une semaine plus tard…

Au moment où chouettes et hiboux envahirent la Grande Salle, comme chaque matin, l'attention des élèves fut attirée par un long paquet que portait une demi-douzaine de hiboux grands-ducs. Harry était aussi intrigué que les autres et fut stupéfait quand les oiseaux laissèrent tomber le paquet devant lui. Il eut tout juste le temps de sauver son assiette d'œufs au bacon d'un triste sort. Un autre hibou passa juste après pour déposer une lettre sur le paquet.  
Harry eut la bonne idée de commencer par la lecture de la lettre.

_N'OUVREZ PAS CE PAQUET PENDANT QUE VOUS ÊTES À TABLE !__  
__Il contient votre Nimbus 2000, mais je NE VEUX PAS que tout le monde soit mis au courant. Sinon, les autres élèves en voudront un aussi. Marcus Flint vous attend ce soit à sept heures sur le terrain de Quidditch pour votre première séance d'entraînement. _

_Professeur Rogue_

Harry montra le mot à Théodore, qui sourit de toutes ses dents. Sarah jeta un œil au papier et hocha doucement la tête. Dommage que Drago ne fût pas encore revenu prendre son petit déjeuner avec les autres…  
Les deux compères se hâtèrent de quitter la salle pour aller déballer le colis loin des curieux. Mais sur le pallier, ils tombèrent sur Weasley, Malefoy et ses deux acolytes sur le point d'entamer une discussion musclée. L'arrivée des deux Serpentard coupa court à leur tentative. Malefoy lorgna sur le paquet.

- C'a m'a l'air d'être un balai, dit-il en tâtant l'objet.

Il le lui rendit avec une mine faite de colère, de mépris et d'envie.

- Cette fois, tu es fichu, Potter, les première année n'ont pas le droit d'avoir un balai, cracha Ron avec un sourire mauvais.  
- Et pas n'importe quel balai, déclara Théodore avec fierté. C'est un Nimbus 2000. C'est quoi, la marque dont tu nous rebattais les oreilles il y a quelques jours ? Comète 260, c'est ça ? C'est vrai qu'un Comète est plutôt pas mal, quand on n'y regarde pas de trop près. Mais le Nimbus, c'est une autre catégorie. Enfin, tu es peut-être mal placé pour le savoir.  
- C'est une évidence, lâcha Malefoy, qui trouvait là un terrain favorable. Lui et ses frères doivent se les acheter brindille par brindille.  
- Ferme ça, Drago, dit Théodore d'un air de profond ennui.

Avant que les répliques ne volent plus loin, le professeur Flitwick fit son apparition.

- J'espère que vous n'êtes pas entrain de vous disputer, fit-il de sa petite voix aiguë.  
- Potter a reçu un balai, dit Ron.  
- Oui, bien sûr, répondit le professeur avec un visage rayonnant. Je suis au courant. Quel est le modèle ?  
- C'est un Nimbus 2000, monsieur. Et c'est grâce à Malefoy et Londubat que j'ai pu l'avoir.

Puis Harry et Théodore descendirent les escaliers pour rejoindre leur salle commune en essayant sans succès de dissimuler leur hilarité.

- Je le bénirai presque d'avoir volé le rapeltout de ce pauvre Neville, dit Harry.

Il fut coupé dans ses remerciements par les échos de la voix de Weasley.

- Mince alors ! Il enfreint le règlement et on ne le punit même pas ! Tu parles d'une justice ! Je vais finir par faire la même chose et imiter Fred et George. Somme toute, ça leur réussit plutôt bien.  
- Tu sais quelle est la différence entre le génie et la stupidité ? demanda alors la voix de Granger.  
- Non.  
- Le génie a ses limites. Prends-en bonne note.

Harry et Théo se regardèrent. Cette fois, l'éclat de rire monta haut et clair dans la cage d'escalier. Le balai fut soigneusement rangé, puis les garçons retournèrent en cours.

Après une journée où il fut très dur de se concentrer, Harry fila dans son dortoir et déballa enfin son précieux balai. Le Nimbus 2000 était magnifique. Il avait une élégante forme fuselée, avec un beau manche d'acajou étincelant où la marque Nimbus était gravée en lettres dorées. Théodore le regarda avec ravissement. Ce passionné de quidditch réalisait là un de ses rêves.  
Peu avant sept heures, Harry quitta le dortoir pour se rendre à l'entraînement. Sur son chemin, il croisa les jumeaux Weasley, l'air de deux conspirateurs.

- Vous mijotez quoi, tous les deux ?  
- Oh… Juste une bricole pour Rusard. Rien de bien méchant.  
- Comparé à l'autre nuit, bien sûr.  
- Faudra que l'on pense à féliciter ce génie…  
- En attendant, tu ne nous as pas vus, hein ?  
- Jamais de la vie ! Amusez-vous bien.

Les deux frères continuèrent leur route en mettant leur plan au point. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Enfin, ces Gryffondor-là n'étaient pas agressifs à son égard. Déjà ça… D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il pense à prévenir Sarah. Il y renonça en ce disant que ce serait un outrage à la prudence. Mordja savait quel chaos ils pourraient provoquer ensemble...  
Le terrain de quidditch était fort original. De forme ovale, il comportait des gradins et des tribunes placés suffisamment haut pour permettre aux spectateurs de suivre les matches sans perdre une miette de l'action. A chaque bout du terrain étaient plantés trois poteaux de quinze mètres surmontés de cercles de métal verticaux.  
Impatient d'essayer son balai, Harry l'enfourcha sans attendre l'arrivée de Flint et décolla sur-le-champ. Extraordinaire. Le Nimbus enchaînait les virages à la moindre sollicitation, montait en chandelle, piquait comme une flèche, passait à travers les cercles métalliques…

- Hé, Potter ! Redescends !

Marcus Flint venait d'arriver en traînant une grosse boîte derrière lui.

- C'était chouette à regarder, dit-il, les yeux étincelants bizarrement. Je comprends que Rogue ait voulu faire une dérogation. Tu as le don. Ce soir, je vais simplement t'apprendre les règles. Ensuite, entraînement trois fois par semaine.

Il ouvrit la boîte. A l'intérieur, il y avait quatre balles de tailles différentes.

- Voilà. Le quidditch a des règles simples. Même s'il est difficile de les suivre. Chaque équipe comporte trois poursuiveurs. Chez nous, il s'agit de Katarine Campbell-Brigham, Adrian Pucey et moi-même. Notre boulot, c'est d'attraper, de conserver cette grosse balle rouge qui s'appelle un souaffle, et de marquer des buts avec. Un but égale dix points.  
- OK. Jusque-là, je te suis.  
- Ensuite, autre joueur : le gardien. Son job consiste à tourner autour des poteaux et d'empêcher les poursuiveurs adversaires de marquer des buts. Celui de Serpentard s'appelle Wendel Fallencrest.  
- Pigé. Et les autres balles, à quoi servent-elles ?  
- Tu vas voir. Tiens, prends donc ça.

Et il tendit une batte épaisse et courte, en bois solide.

- Je vais te montrer les cognards.

Flint désigna deux balles en acier bruni, plus petites que le souaffle. Elles tâchaient de se dégager des lanières qui les retenaient.

- Recule.

Marcus se pencha et libéra l'un des cognards. La balle noire sauta aussitôt en l'air et se précipita droit sur la figure de Harry. Celui-ci donna un grand coup de batte qui dévia la teigne en acier, qui alla zigzaguer un peu plus loin. Elle revint à la charge pour attaquer Flint, qui parvint à l'arrêter en la jetant à terre et en plongeant sur elle. Il eut bien du mal à remettre le cognard dans son logement.

- Tu vois ? Leur truc, c'est de frapper les joueurs et de les faire tomber de leur balai. Les deux batteurs sont chargés de les en empêcher. Chez nous, ce sont Thomas Feral et Cori Admunsen.  
- Ces choses ont déjà tué quelqu'un ? demanda Harry d'un ton faussement dégagé.  
- Noooon… Pas à Poudlard, en tout cas. Le pire qu'on ait eu, ce sont des mâchoires fracturées. Bon passons au dernier membre de l'équipe. C'est-à-dire toi. Tu es l'attrapeur. Tu ne t'occupes ni du souaffle ni des cognards.  
- Sauf s'ils me fracassent le crâne.  
- Te bile pas. Feral et Admunsen savent comment s'y prendre avec ces bestioles. Toi, tu dois choper ça.

Flint se pencha et sortit de la boîte une toute petite balle dorée, de la taille d'une noix, pourvue d'ailes d'argent qui battaient frénétiquement.

- Ceci, jeune homme, est le vif d'or. Très difficile à attraper à cause de son gabarit et de sa vitesse. Ton but est de te faufiler dans le jeu pour lui mettre la main dessus avant l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse. En ce qui te concerne, tous les coups sont permis. Fais n'importe quoi, mais chope-le ! Attraper le vif fait gagner cent cinquante points à ton équipe et arrête aussitôt le match. C'est pour ça qu'ils peuvent durer très longtemps. Je crois que le record est de trois mois. Des questions ?  
- Ouais. Et les autres équipes ? Elles donnent quoi ?  
- Poufsouffle a un niveau moyen. Le problème, c'est leur nouvel attrapeur. C'est un type de quatrième année, Cédric Diggory. Il paraît qu'il est bon. Serdaigle, ce sera la surprise. Vu que quatre de leurs joueurs sont partis, ils font une refonte totale de leur groupe. Quant à Gryffondor… A part leur attrapeur de l'année dernière, Martin Wright, qui était une brêle de compétition, pris séparément, ils sont assez bons. Leur gardien-capitaine est Olivier Dubois. C'est un gros maniaque de la stratégie, mais heureusement, elle ne marche pas toujours. Les batteurs sont les jumeaux Weasley. RAS en ce qui les concerne, sauf qu'ils sont sans doute les plus dangereux de nos adversaires. Leurs trois poursuiveuses… En tant que spectateur, je les adore. Sur le terrain, je les déteste. Leur problème, c'est qu'ils se font toujours assommer une poursuiveuse pendant les premiers instants du match. Fallencrest et Dubois sont du même niveau. Mais quand on a un attrapeur nul… Je me demande qui va jouer à ce poste, cette année. Bon, assez causé, on va voir ce que tu sais faire.

Flint rangea le vif et sortit à la place une collection de balles de golf qu'il envoya de toutes ses forces dans des directions différentes. A sa grande satisfaction, Harry les lui rapporta toutes. Après une demi-heure de poursuites, ils rentrèrent à l'école.

- Cette année encore, la coupe sera gravée au nom des Serpentard, assura Flint d'un ton joyeux. Les Gryffondor vont regretter le départ de leur Charlie Weasley adoré. Il est allé s'occuper de dragons en Roumanie, il paraît. Merlin, qu'il était casse-pieds, celui-là…

Harry était si occupé par ses cours et les entraînements qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer. Il se rendit difficilement compte qu'il avait déjà passé deux mois à Poudlard. Il se sentait bien mieux au château qu'à Privet Drive. L'école était désormais son véritable foyer. Quant aux cours, maintenant qu'il avait assimilé les notions de base, ils lui paraissaient plus intéressants.  
Le matin de Halloween, les élèves se réveillèrent dans une bonne odeur de citrouille et de pâtisserie tiède qui flottait dans les couloirs. Mieux encore, Flitwick annonça qu'il allait leur apprendre à faire voler des objets. Les Serpentard en rêvaient depuis qu'ils avaient vu le petit professeur faire exécuter un splendide vol plané au crapaud de Neville (ces cours-là aussi étaient communs, mais se plaçaient sous le signe de l'armistice. Trop passionnants pour y faire autre chose que d'écouter). L'enseignant répartit les étudiants deux par deux. Harry et Théodore se retrouvèrent encore ensemble, tandis que Millicent et Sarah faisaient équipe. En face d'eux, Hermione Granger était à côté de Ron Weasley. Harry sourit malicieusement. Seamus Finnigan était avec Dean Thomas. Et Neville avait bien du mal à se trouver un équipier.

- N'oubliez surtout pas ce mouvement du poignet que nous avons appris, couina Flitwick, perché sur sa pile de livres. Bien souple, levez, tournez et prononcez distinctement la formule. Souvenez-vous toujours du sorcier Baruffio, qui avait un défaut de prononciation, et dont la femme s'est retrouvée avec un bison sur les épaules au lieu d'un vison.

Ce fut plus dur que prévu. Harry n'arrivait pas à soulever la plume. Théo parvint à grand-peine à la faire monter de quelques centimètres. Sarah parvint à un décimètre avant de lâcher prise. Chez les Gryffondor, Seamus finit par mettre le feu à sa plume et Dean dut l'éteindre à coups de chapeau. Weasley se débrouillait aussi très mal, prononçant la formule d'une façon atroce.

- Mais non, fit Hermione à ses côtés. Il faut dire Win-gar-dium Leviosa, en accentuant bien le Gar et le Vio.  
- Fais-le toi-même, si tu es si douée.

Fatale erreur ! Hermione releva ses manches, donna un coup de baguette et dit « WinGARdium Levioosa ! » La plume monta docilement à plus d'un mètre au-dessus de sa tête.

- Bravo ! Très bien ! cria Flitwick. Regardez, Miss Granger a réussi !

A la sortie du cours, Weasley écumait.

- Pas étonnant que personne ne puisse la supporter ! C'est un vrai cauchemar, cette fille ! Qui en voudrait pour amie ?

Harry et Théodore virent le rouquin se faire bousculer par une Hermione en larmes.

- Quel mufle ! gronda Harry.  
- Je crois qu'elle t'a entendu, Weasley, siffla Théo.  
- Et alors, répliqua hargneusement Ron. Elle a bien dû se rendre compte que personne ne voulait d'elle !  
- Je ne serais pas étonnée que tu sois partiellement dans le même cas…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Cobbyte ?  
- Médite là-dessus, peut-être qu'un jour tu comprendras…  
- C'est, ça, comme si j'avais du temps pour écouter les débilités d'une Serpentard…

Il les quitta sur ces mots, visiblement encore plus énervé qu'à sa sortie de la salle.

- Hé oui, soupira Harry. Personne ne veut de lui mais il ne s'en rend même pas compte…  
- Contente de voir que ce n'est pas trop subtil pour toi ! je l'aime bien, moi, répondit Sarah avec son éternel sourire suspect.

Hermione ne se rendit pas aux cours de l'après-midi. En se rendant au dîner d'Halloween, Harry entendit Lavande dire à Parvati qu'Hermione s'était enfermée dans les toilettes des filles pour y pleurer à son aise et qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangée. Weasley entendit peut-être aussi les deux copines, mais ne parut pas autrement affecté. Harry, au contraire, commençait à se faire du souci. Zabini le poussa pour le faire entrer dans la Grande Salle, entièrement décorée en orange et noir.  
Des milliers de chauves-souris voletaient dans la salle et fondaient en gros essaims noirs vers le tables, faisant vaciller les flammes des bougies placées dans des citrouilles évidées. Les mets du festin apparurent alors dans des plats dorés, comme lors du grand dîner du début d'année.  
On avait commencé à se servir lorsque le professeur Quirrell entra dans la salle en courant, le turban de travers, le visage déformé par la terreur. Tout le monde le regarda se précipiter vers le professeur Dumbledore, s'effondre à moitié su la table et bégayer, hors d'haleine :

- Un troll… dans les cachots… je voulais vous prévenir…

Puis il tomba évanoui sur le sol.  
Il y eut alors un incroyable tumulte dans la salle et le professeur Dumbledore dut faire exploser des étincelles au bout de sa baguette pour rétablir le silence. Harry nota que Rogue se glissait hors de la salle pendant que le directeur ordonnait aux préfets de reconduire les étudiants dans leurs salles communes. Percy Weasley prit son rôle de rabatteur très au sérieux, en houspillant les traînards.

- Mais comment un troll a-t-il pu entrer dans le château ? s'étonna Harry. Il est censé être surveillé.  
- En tout cas, ce n'est pas ce guignol de Quirrell qui saura nous en débarrasser. Prof de Défense ? Et mon…, marmonna Théodore.  
- Peut-être que Peeves l'a fait venir pour mettre de l'ambiance, grogna Zabini.  
- Si c'était lui, on le verrait déjà dans la salle, un panier rempli à la main, jetant des pommes sur les élèves, dit Sarah, songeuse. C'est suspect, et ça ne ressemble pas à Peeves.

En se dirigeant vers les escaliers menant au dortoir, les deux amis aperçurent Ronald Weasley qui fermait une porte à double tour. Se détachant du groupe, Harry et Théodore s'approchèrent du Gryffondor. Une odeur infecte, nauséabonde, régnait autour du garçon, un mélange de vieille chaussette et de toilettes bouchées. Mais il n'en était pas l'auteur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? s'étonna Harry.  
- Je viens de boucler le troll dans cette pièce, fanfaronna Weasley.  
- Tu quoi ? s'étrangla Théodore, suffoqué.  
- Ca vous en bouche un coin, hein, les Serpentard ? ricana Ron.  
- Euh… Ce ne serait pas les toilettes des filles, par hasard ? demanda Harry d'une voix blanche.  
- Pourquoi ?

Un cri terrorisé servit de réponse. Weasley vira au livide.

- Espèce d'andouille ! Je parie que tu l'as bouclé avec Granger ! hurla Harry en se ruant vers la porte.

Affolé, il lui fallut du temps pour arriver à déverrouiller la porte. Le spectacle à l'intérieur le figea un instant sur place.  
Le troll faisait dans les quatre mètres de haut, grisâtre, couvert de verrues, avec une tête minuscule. Et il avait une énorme massue dans la main. Au fond de la pièce, Hermione était à moitié allongée par terre, paralysée par une terreur sans nom. Le troll avançait vers elle en fracassant les lavabos sur son passage. Harry ramassa un robinet et le lança dans le dos du troll.

- Hé, par ici, sale bête !  
- Huk ?

La créature s'arrêta et se retourna pour dévisager Harry et Théo, qui n'en menaient pas large. Le troll marcha vers eux en levant sa massue. Théodore fit quelques pas de côté, jeta un tuyau sur l'affreuse bête en criant pour détourner son attention.

- Hermione, viens ici ! cria Harry à Hermione.

Mais elle était incapable de faire un geste. L'écho des appels dans les couloirs rendit le troll fou furieux. Il chargea. Harry fit ce qui était sans doute la chose la plus folle de sa courte existence : il sauta sur le dos du troll et lui planta sa baguette dans une narine. La créature beugla de douleur et envoya l'apprenti sorcier bouler à plusieurs mètres de là. Théodore sortit sa baguette sans trop savoir quoi faire. A tout hasard, il lança le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Wingardium Leviosa !

La massue quitta toute seule la main de son propriétaire et s'éleva dans les airs. Puis elle retomba sur le crâne du troll avec un craquement sinistre. Il vacilla, puis tomba en avant sur le carrelage, en faisant trembler les murs.

- Une masse de troll… Je me demande si elle pouvait vraiment conférer un grande stupidité… marmonna Théodore.  
- Dans son cas, ça ne changera pas grand-chose, grommela Harry en se remettant sur ses pieds.  
- Il… Il est mort ? demanda Hermione d'une toute petite voix.  
- Nan. Assommé. Où est ce froussard de Weasley ? gronda Harry avec colère.

Mais Ron n'était pas en vue. Harry récupéra sa baguette et l'essuya soigneusement sur le troll pour la débarrasser de la pâte grise et grumeleuse qui y adhérait.  
Des bruits de pas soudains leur firent lever la tête. Bien sûr, les beuglements du troll avaient dû attirer du monde. Un instant plus tard, McGonagall fit irruption dans la pièce, suivie de Rogue et Quirrell. Weasley fit une timide apparition derrière sa chef de maison. Le professeur de Défense se laissa tomber sur les carreaux, une main sur le cœur.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête, à tous les trois ? interrogea McGonagall, les lèvres pincées.  
- C'est un peu de ma faute… dit Hermione. Le troll est entré pendant que… ben que j'étais aux toilettes et je me suis retrouvée en face de ça… en sortant…  
- Et comment avez-vous mis ce troll hors d'état de nuire ? s'étonna Rogue.  
- Sort de lévitation sur la massue. On l'a un peu improvisé, murmura Théodore.  
- Joli tableau de chasse, concéda leur directeur. Cela vaut bien quelques points, n'est-ce pas, Minerva ?  
- Sans aucun doute. Disons cinq pour chacun de ces deux garçons.

Harry poussa un « Ouf ! » de soulagement. Dix points pour Serpentard…

- Si vous n'avez rien, tous les trois, je vous conseille de regagner vos salles communes respectives et d'y terminer le dîner d'Halloween. En toute discrétion, je vous prierai.  
- Bien, madame.

Et Hermione se faufila dans le couloir.

- Naturellement, il faudra informer le professeur Dumbledore de ces évènements. Allez, rentrez dans votre dortoir, vous deux !

En sortant, Harry lança un regard féroce à Ron.

- Toi, t'as intérêt à nous laisser tranquilles, sinon Granger saura que c'est toi qui a enfermé le troll avec elle. Et comme tout le monde sait que tu ne peux pas la sentir…

Ron pâlit visiblement. Puis les deux Serpentard suivirent Rogue dans les corridors menant à leur salle commune. Harry remarqua que Rogue boitait sensiblement. Que diable s'était-il passé ?  
La pièce était bondée et bruyante. Sans rien dire, les deux compères attrapèrent de quoi manger et ne se préoccupèrent plus de rien jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Néanmoins, à partir de ce jour, Hermione devint une relation sûre, à la grande stupeur des Gryffondor, qui ne comprenaient pas les raisons de ce début de trahison. Quant à Ron, le chantage de Harry le muselait, mais ne fit qu'accentuer la rage du cadet Weasley contre la bande à Potter.


	7. Le Match

Au suivant !

Chapitre 7 : le Match de Quidditch

Le temps froid de novembre enveloppa de glace les montagnes qui entouraient l'école et la surface du lac se teinta d'acier. Le givre couvrait le sol chaque matin et Hagrid devait dégeler le matériel sur le terrain.  
La saison de quidditch avait commencé. Le samedi suivant, Harry allait jouer son premier match après toutes ces semaines d'entraînement, contre Gryffondor. Serpentard avait intérêt à gagner car son équipe prendrait alors la deuxième place du championnat. On savait désormais que le nouvel attrapeur de Gryffondor était un cinquième année du nom d'Alan Creevey tandis que Serdaigle avait choisi une seconde année comme attrapeuse. A part son nom, Cho Chang, Harry n'en connaissait rien.  
Presque personne n'avait vu les Serpentard s'entraîner. Harry était un peu devenu l'arme secrète de Flint, qui prévoyait monts et merveilles. Mais il y eut tout de même des fuites et l'on sut rapidement que le nouveau jouerait au poste le plus convoité de l'équipe. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il était pire d'entendre : ceux qui lui affirmaient qu'il allait être brillant – des Serpentard et quelques Serdaigle bienveillants – ou ceux qui lui promettaient de le suivre avec un matelas pour amortir sa chute… généralement des Gryffondor. Rogue s'était contenté de lui demander de donner le maximum. Il n'avait pas mentionné quelle punition il infligerait à son élève si jamais celui-ci avait le malheur de rater son coup. En tout cas, l'amitié d'Hermione commença à lui être utile car elle lui indiqua plusieurs livres qui l'aidèrent à finir ses devoirs à temps, contrairement à ceux de Sarah qui semblaient traiter de tout, sauf du sujet en cours. Elle avait même déniché un titre passionnant, _Le Quidditch à travers les Ages_, mais bizarrement, Ron Weasley avait fait main basse dessus quand Harry voulut le prendre à la bibliothèque.

La veille du match, Hermione vint le trouver avec le fameux livre dans les mains, la mine soucieuse.

- Tu es un génie, Granger, on t'a déjà dit ça ?  
- Il se passe de drôles de trucs, dit Hermione sans prendre garde au compliment.  
- Du genre ?  
- Nous étions dans le cloître avec Ron. Il lisait ce livre, et moi je faisais un peu de feu pour rester au chaud. Tu sais, des flammes magiques… Et puis le professeur Rogue est arrivé. Il a prétendu que l'on ne pouvait pas emmener de livres en dehors de l'enceinte de l'école.  
- Jusque-là, rien d'anormal, je dirais. C'est un peu son style.  
- Oui, mais quand Ron est allé dans son bureau pour récupérer son ouvrage, il a vu Rusard qui aidait Rogue à soigner une blessure sur sa jambe… Et il parlait d'un chien à trois têtes… Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

Harry avait en effet soumis quelques jours plus tôt cette affaire à la sagacité de la jeune fille, qui était tout d'abord restée perplexe.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait voulu faire main basse sur ce que garde le chien. A mon avis, il a dû se dire que le troll n'était pas rentré tout seul…  
- Et que le quelqu'un qui a fait venir ce monstre avait des vues sur ce fameux paquet ? Ca se tient, admit Hermione. Heureusement que Weasley n'est pas au courant, il aurait ameuté toute la maison contre ton directeur.  
- Ouais. J'imagine. Mais je me demande qui dans l'école a bien pu monter ce numéro ? marmonna Harry entre ses dents.  
- Il va falloir enquêter serré, dit Hermione. Mais bon, n'y pense plus pour le moment. Tu vas beaucoup aimer ce livre.  
- Pourquoi l'as-tu pris à ton camarade de maison ?  
- Parce que lui n'en a pas l'utilité, parce qu'il l'a pris pour t'ennuyer et parce que ce n'est pas vraiment un camarade. Salut ! Il faut que je finisse mes devoirs.

L'esprit chamboulé, Harry retourna dans la salle commune des Serpentard pour lire le traité de quidditch. Il apprit ainsi que ce jeu comptait sept cents fautes et qu'elles avaient toutes été commises durant un match de la coupe de monde en 1473. Des arbitres avaient parfois disparu pour atterrir en plein Sahara… Mais il avait du mal à se concentrer et il finit par aller chercher Théodore et Sarah pour leur raconter ce qu'Hermione lui avait rapporté. Ses deux comparses restèrent tout aussi circonspects que la Gryffondor. Bien sûr, ils avaient du mal à imaginer leur chef de maison entrain de se livrer à des activités louches.

Le lendemain matin, le ciel était clair, l'air sec et froid. La Grande Salle sentait bon la saucisse frite et résonnait de conversations joyeuses ou énervées qui portaient toutes sur le match imminent.

- Il faut que tu manges quelque chose, disait Théodore à Harry.  
- Je ne veux rien.  
- Un petit toast, encouragea Sarah.  
- Je n'ai pas faim.

L'approche de son premier match lui nouait l'estomac plus sûrement qu'une interro de McGonagall.  
- J'ai déjà lu une recette de potion qui détend et évite le stress, mais avec les effets secondaires, du verrai des Vifs d'Or partout…  
- Harry, mange une tartine et deux-trois autres trucs. Ordre de ton capitaine, gronda Marcus.

Le ton évoquait par trop les grognements d'un troll. Résigné, le garçon avala une tartine couverte de confiture d'abricots, un verre de jus de citrouille et une saucisse, sous l'œil satisfait de Marcus Flint.

- Suffit de savoir leur parler, à ces petits jeunes, dit Flint en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Vers onze heures, l'école se vida pour se rassembler dans les tribunes du stade. Beaucoup s'étaient équipés de jumelles pour ne rien manquer du spectacle. Les Gryffondor avaient déployé une vaste bannière envoyant métaphoriquement les Serpentard au diable. Leurs adversaires répliquèrent par une longue banderole proclamant hautement la domination de leur maison ( en gros, « Slytherin Rules » ) en grandes lettres vertes réalisées par Terence Higgs, décidément pas rancunier. Adelia avait dessiné dessus un magnifique serpent couleur d'argent. Chez les Gryffondor, c'était Dean Thomas qui s'était chargé du décor en produisant un lion jaune d'assez bonne facture. Les deux autres maisons se contentaient de compter les points avec un sourire de parfaite mauvaise foi.  
Pendant ce temps, dans les vestiaires, Harry et les autres joueurs enfilaient la robe vert et argent de leur équipe, ainsi que d'épaisses protections de cuir rigide leur couvrant les jambes et les avant-bras. Les Gryffondor seraient sans doute en rouge.

- Messieurs, commença Marcus.  
- Et mademoiselle, ajouta Katarine Campbell-Brigham, la poursuiveuse, en nouant ses longs cheveux châtains.  
- Bon, messieurs et mademoiselle. Nous y voilà.  
- Le grand jour est arrivé, dit Cori Admunsen, ses yeux bleus pétillant d'excitation.  
- Hem ! Je disais, je pense que nous avons ici l'équipe idéale que j'essaye de réunir depuis trois ans. Gryffondor doit perdre aujourd'hui.

Il ne dit pas : « Sinon, numérotez vos abattis ! », mais c'était tout comme.

- Je veux qu'en sortant de ce terrain, ils se mordent tellement les doigts qu'ils en portent encore des moufles à notre prochaine rencontre dans un an. Pigé ?  
- OUI CHEF ! répondirent les six autres joueurs.  
- Et bonne chance, petit bonhomme Potter, dit Welden Fallencrest en tapant sur l'épaule de Harry.

Les jambes tremblantes, Harry suivit les deux batteurs, Admunsen et Feral, sur le terrain, où les sept joueurs furent accueillis par les acclamations de leur maison, les huées de Gryffondor et les applaudissements polis des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle. Les équipiers de Dubois étaient déjà en poste. Madame Bibine était plantée au milieu du terrain, son balai à la main. Elle serait l'arbitre de cette rencontre.

- Je veux que la rencontre soit placée sous le signe du fair-play, prévint-elle, ses yeux jaunes étincelant au-dessus de son uniforme noir et blanc.

Harry eut l'impression qu'elle regardait plus spécifiquement Marcus en disant cela. Mais après tout, elle avait fait ses classes à Serpentard, elle devait en connaître un rayon sur les tactiques propres à la maison.

- En position sur vos balais, s'il vous plaît, commanda-t-elle.

Harry enfourcha son Nimbus 2000 en croisant frénétiquement les doigts.  
Madame Bibine donna un grand coup de sifflet et les quinze balais s'élevèrent dans les airs.

- Angelina Johnson, de l'équipe de Gryffondor, s'empare du souaffle, dit le commentateur. Cette fille est décidément un excellent poursuiveur, et en plus, elle est plutôt jolie…  
- JORDAN !  
- Excusez-moi, professeur.

Le commentaire était assuré par Lee Jordan, ami des frères Weasley et propriétaire de la fameuse tarentule géante. McGonagall et Rogue le surveillaient de très, très près.

- Angelina passa à Alicia Spinnet, suppléante l'année dernière. Nouvelle passe à Johnson et… NON ! C'est Marcus Flint, le capitaine des Serpentard qui reprend le souaffle et qui vole à pleine vitesse vers les buts de Gryffondor, il va mar… non, le tir est arrêté par Olivier Dubois. Katie Bell prend le souaffle et fait un joli plongeon pour éviter Pucey et AÏE ! Un cognard dans les côtes ! Voilà qui doit faire mal…

Avec inquiétude, Harry vit son capitaine rétablir tant bien que mal l'équilibre de son balai en se tenant le côté, tandis que l'un des jumeaux affichait une mine un peu gênée.

- Et Bell vole vers les buts adverses. Fallencrest en position et… GARE AU COGNARD !

Welden dut faire une pirouette incroyable pour éviter la balle d'acier, qui rasa son crâne, et rata de très peu le souaffle, qui entra dans ses buts sous les acclamations et les rires des Gryffondor.

- Weasley, espèce de sale petit…

Harry n'entendit pas les mots hauts en couleur dont Fallencrest qualifiait le batteur responsable de sa déroute. Sur les gradins de Gryffondor, Hagrid venait de prendre place derrière Hermione et Ron, et leur posait des questions sur le déroulement du match. De la tribune d'en face, Sarah observait le match avec attention. Harry scrutait la zone à la recherche du vif, mais il ne voyait aucun éclat métallique dans le coin. Un cognard passa près de lui, aussitôt renvoyé avec force par Cori, qui ne tolérait pas qu'on osât menacer son benjamin.

- Ca va, loupiot ?  
- C'est OK. Mais ne leur défonce pas la figure pour autant !

- Serpentard reprend le souaffle. Pucey évite deux cognards ( _Allez, vas-y Adrian ! _), les frères Weasley et Bell, et fonce vers les buts de Dubois.  
Harry repéra alors un point brillant qui voletait en zigzag. Il quitta son orbite d'attente pour foncer dessus.  
- Hé ! hurla Jordan. Le vif ! Le vif pris en chasse !

L'autre attrapeur était un grand gars inconnu de Harry. Pas très aérodynamique, cet Alan quelque chose... Il se lança à la poursuite du Serpentard et les deux garçons foncèrent au coude à coude pour tâcher d'attraper la petite balle d'or. Harry était plus rapide et donna toute la puissance de son balai pour devancer son adversaire. Une masse noire passa devant lui et il dévia brutalement de sa trajectoire pour échapper à un cognard, se maintenant à peine sur son balai, sous les cris de rage de ses supporters, qui hurlaient à la faute. De fait, le cognard était un cadeau de Dubois, qui avait reporté son attention sur lui plutôt que sur le souaffle. Attraper un cognard au vol et le lancer à la main vers un adversaire n'était évidemment pas dans les attributions d'un gardien.

- Faute ! crièrent les Serpentard.

Madame Bibine rappela sèchement Dubois à l'ordre. La confusion permit au vif de s'échapper.  
La faute étant prouvée, au grand dam des Gryffondor en général et de Jordan en particulier. Katarine fut chargée du penalty, qui fut marqué à la grande joie des élèves en vert.  
Quand le jeu reprit, Harry dut éviter une collision avec Johnson. Son balai fut une violente embardée. Harry crut qu'il allait tomber. Il serra les mains et les genoux sur le manche et son Nimbus eut un sursaut, comme un cheval essayant de désarçonner son cavalier. Harry voulut virer, mais le balai refusa de lui obéir. A chaque hoquet, il se retrouvait un peu plus haut.  
Jordan continuait à commenter :

- Flint passe à Pucey qui passa à Cambell – un cognard l'a frappée au visage, j'espère qu'elle a le nez cassé – non, non, je plaisantais, professeur… OH NON ! SERPENTARD MARQUE !

Des vivats montèrent de la foule verte. Cependant, le Nimbus continuait à prendre de l'altitude. Hermione fut l'une des premières à noter le comportement du balai.

- M'étonnerait qu'il en ait perdu le contrôle… grommela Hagrid.

D'autres personnes virent ce qui se passait. Il y eut des cris des terreur parmi les plus jeunes Serpentard – dont Nott et Sarah - quand le Nimbus fit une embardée plus forte que les autres et projeta son cavalier hors de son assiette. Harry se rattrapa de justesse au manche.

- Vous croyez qu'il est déréglé ? demanda Hermione, qui suivait toute la scène.  
- Oh non, répondit Hagrid avec angoisse. Il n'y a que la magie noire pour dérégler un balai comme ça ! Quelqu'un lui jette un sort !

D'ailleurs, Fred et George venaient de descendre au niveau des gradins et houspillaient les supporters en rouge.

- Bon sang ! Qui est le klutz qui s'amuse à ça ? beugla Fred.  
- Si je le chope, il se prend une batte dans la figure ! rugit George.

Mais leurs camarades jurèrent leurs grands dieux qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien. Hermione s'empara d'une paire de jumelles et entreprit de passer la foule au crible pour trouver le lanceur et envoyer Hagrid le neutraliser. Mais elle ne voyait personne parmi les élèves, à part Sarah qui avait l'air en pleine concentration, mais ne regardait pas vers Harry. Elle gardait les yeux fermés tout en semblant scruter elle aussi les tribunes.  
Admunsen et Feral tentaient d'aider Harry, mais à chaque tentative le balai montait un peu plus haut, échappant à leurs mains. Thomas gardait à peu près son sang-froid, mais Cori s'énervait de plus en plus. Les deux acolytes firent alors des cercles sous Harry pour tâcher de le rattraper si jamais il tombait. Marcus n'avait pas perdu le nord et marqué quatre buts avec ses deux ailiers. Mais lui aussi s'inquiétait. Dans la tribune des enseignants, tout le monde avait le nez en l'air… sauf le professeur Amda Sinistra. Ses jumelles aussi avaient fait le tour du stade et ses déductions ne lui plaisaient pas du tout. Elle prit brusquement son élan et tomba de tout son poids sur son voisin de devant, Vector, qui chuta à son tour pour finir le nez entre les épaules de Quirrell, qui entraîna Flitwick avec lui. La professeur d'astronomie s'excusa platement pour sa maladresse. Là-haut, Harry réussit à se rétablir sur le manche du balai et redescendit à pleine vitesse vers le sol. A un point de sa trajectoire, il eut une espèce de sursaut avant de reprendre la phase d'approche du sol sous un angle un peu moins dur. Néanmoins, il atterrit assez rudement sur la pelouse, une main plaquée sur sa bouche. Adrian Pucey fit virer son balai pour venir lui donner un coup de main. Son expression affolée se changea en une grimace de bonheur dément quand il vit ce que Harry tenait entre ses doigts.

- J'AI ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! hurla Harry en brandissant la balle dorée au-dessus de sa tête.

Cette fois, les nerfs d'Admunsen lâchèrent pour de bon et il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, toujours perché sur son balai.

- JE VOUS AVAIS DIT QU'IL ETAIT FORMIDABLE ! claironna Flint en enchaînant les loopings sur toute la longueur du stade.

Harry se retrouva au centre d'une marée verte qui l'enserrait de près, qui applaudissait et qui le félicitait chaudement pour son adresse. Une ovation monta des gradins de Serpentard, tandis que les Gryffondor se retiraient la tête basse.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Bell, furieuse, continuait à protester qu'il ne l'avait pas pris, mais failli l'avaler. Cependant, comme rien ne l'interdisait, Bibine donna la victoire à Serpentard. 210 à 40…  
Mais les réjouissances furent de courte durée car Flint et ses collègues se mirent en devoir de réclamer la tête du sagouin, de l'assassin, du fils de cognard ( et bien d'autres épithètes hautement injurieuses dont les Serpentard semblaient avoir une grande provision ) qui avait voulu tuer leur tout nouvel associé. Fred et George Weasley, à la surprise des Gryffondor, étaient allés faire chorus. Les jumeaux étaient scandalisés. Et Rogue semblait sur le point d'exploser. McGonagall était toute retournée. Quant à Sinistra, la mine qu'elle affichait collait bien à son nom. Les sept joueurs plus deux furent réunis dans le bureau de Rogue, ainsi qu'Hermione, Sarah et l'enseignante d'astronomie. Rogue écouta soigneusement les neuf joueurs, puis Sarah et Hermione.

- J'ai tenté de trouver l'auteur avec un sort lu dans Les bases de la recherche magique, commença Sarah, mais tout ce que j'ai réussi à savoir, c'est que ça venait du terrain ou des tribunes, au niveau du sol. Le sort n'était pas assez net pour que j'en apprenne plus, sûrement une puissance magie à l'œuvre.  
- J'ai fait le tour du stade et je n'ai vu personne, continua Hermione. Le seul endroit où je n'ai pas regardé, c'est la tribune des professeurs. Mais ça semblait énorme.

Elle sortit, toujours très choquée. Sinistra avait les mêmes conclusions.

- Trop fort pour un élève, ce niveau de sort. J'ai fait comme elle, j'ai tout vérifié. Cela venait forcément de l'un d'entre nous, Severus. Sachant qu'il ne faut jamais quitter la cible des yeux, j'ai improvisé une petite distraction. J'espère que Vector ne m'en voudra pas trop pour sa bosse...  
- Merci, Amda. Vous m'avez été très utile…

Tandis que sa consoeur s'éloignait, le professeur de potions se frotta nerveusement le bras, comme si un insecte l'avait piqué. Il sortit à son tour pour retrouver son septuor d'élèves qui attendaient.

- Alors ? demanda vivement Welden.  
- Enquête en cours, les enfants. Allez, rentrez dans vos quartiers. On verra pour la fête ce soir, alors faites donc des provisions. Potter ?  
- Oui, monsieur ?

Rogue baissa la voix pour parler.

- Ce n'était pas un élève. Faites bien attention à vous.

Puis il reprit un ton normal.

- C'était du beau travail, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus légère.

Harry sentit le sourire revenir sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait déjà mieux. Il se sentit mieux encore quand Hermione le convia, en compagnie de Théodore et Sarah, à venir prendre le thé chez Hagrid. Le géant était lui aussi très secoué par les évènements de l'après-midi et chacun y alla de ses théories. Hagrid refusait de croire qu'un enseignant ait pu être mêlé à cette vilaine affaire. Puis Sarah décida de l'attaquer sous un autre angle et demanda à haute voix comment on pouvait enfermer un chien énorme dans un château rempli d'enfants tendres à croquer. Hagrid lâcha la théière, qui s'écrasa sur le sol en répandant son contenu.

- Vous avez vu Touffu ?  
- Touffu ? Cette chose a un nom ? s'étrangla Théodore.  
- Il est à moi. Je l'ai acheté à un ami grec que j'ai rencontré dans un pub l'année dernière. L'ai prêté à Dumbledore pour garder…

Il s'interrompit d'un coup.

- Garder quoi ? questionna Harry.  
- Ca suffit. J'en ai déjà trop dit. C'est top secret, alors plus de questions.  
- Mais quelqu'un veut voler ce que garde votre chien, objecta Hermione.  
- Ce sont des bêtises. Aucun professeur ne s'en prendrait à un élève. Ils ont tous la confiance de Dumbledore.  
- Alors il se trompe quelque part, déclara froidement Sarah. Personne n'est infaillible. Un des professeurs aura succombé à la tentation…  
- Et moi, je te dit que tu te trompes, s'emporta Hagrid. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce balai s'est comporté de la sorte, mais aucun adulte ici ne ferait une chose pareille ! Ecoutez-moi bien, tous les quatre : vous êtes entrain de vous mêler d'histoires qui ne vous regardent pas. Et c'est très dangereux. Oubliez ce chien et ce qu'il garde, c'est une affaire entre le professeur Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel…  
- Ah tiens ? s'exclama Harry. Il y a donc un nommé Flamel dans le coup ?

Hagrid eut l'air furieux contre lui-même, surtout face à quatre paires d'yeux narquois. 


	8. le Miroir du Riséd

Chapitre 8 : le Miroir du Riséd

Noël approchait. Un beau matin de décembre, Poudlard se réveilla sous une épaisse couche de neige immaculée. Le lac était couvert de glace, mais fut néanmoins interdit aux patineurs. Les jumeaux Weasley reçurent une punition pour avoir fabriqué des boules de neige enchantées qui poursuivaient Quirrell partout où il allait en visant son turban. Hagrid eut beaucoup de travail à soigner les pauvres hiboux à moitié gelés qui parvenaient à apporter le courrier à l'école.  
Les vacances étaient impatiemment attendues. Des feux chauffaient dortoirs et salles communes, de même que le réfectoire, mais les corridors étaient parcourus de courants d'air glaciaux et un vent polaire faisait trembler les vitraux. Le pire restait les cours de potions. Bien que Rogue eût consenti une petite hausse de chauffage, le cachot demeurait un vrai congélateur et les élèves se serraient autour des chaudrons pour tâcher de se protéger du froid.

- Je plains beaucoup les pauvres abandonnés qui devront rester ici à Noël parce que personne n'en veut à la maison, lança un jour Drago pendant une de ces leçons refroidissantes.

Harry était plus particulièrement visé par cette remarque qui fit ricaner les deux gorilles et Parkinson. Il ne réagit pas, mais nota simplement que Weasley se gardait bien de parler. Lui non plus ne rentrait pas chez lui et certaines personnes auraient pu lui demander pourquoi… Chacun de son côté, Malefoy et Weasley étaient devenus insupportables après la victoire de Serpentard. Drago disait à qui voulait l'entendre que Potter ne savait même pas tenir sur un balai. Marcus lui fit les gros yeux et le garçon se remit à filer doux, contraint et forcé. Quant à Ron, il répétait à l'envie qu'on devrait remplacer Harry par un crocodile entrain de bâiller. Mais sa blague n'amusait que lui et Seamus Finnigan, qui haïssait profondément Harry. Les autres avaient été très impressionnés par le fait que l'attrapeur avait réussi à s'accrocher à son balai. Malefoy se consola en saisissant toutes les occasions pour rappeler que son condisciple n'avait pas de famille digne de ce nom.  
En effet, celui-ci n'irait pas à Privet Drive. La co-directrice avait fait le tour des classes la semaine précédente avec un registre pour inscrire les élèves qui désiraient demeurer à l'école pendant les vacances. Harry fut le premier à signer, sous l'œil étonné de McGonagall. Il n'éprouvait aucun remords. Au contraire, il allait sans doute avoir le premier vrai Noël de sa vie. Théodore et Sarah passeraient aussi les fêtes au château, de même que les inénarrables Fred et George. On pouvait compter sur eux pour mettre de l'ambiance dans les couloirs. Leurs parents, à ce que Harry entendit, devaient se rendre en Roumanie pour aller voir leur deuxième fils, Charlie.

Quand ils sortirent du cours de potions, un énorme sapin avançait dans le couloir en grognant et soufflant péniblement. Les deux immenses bottes qui dépassaient sous le burnous d'aiguilles trahissaient la présence de Hagrid.

- Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main, demanda inutilement Weasley en passant la tête à travers les branchages.  
- Non merci. Ca ira, répondit Hagrid en tâchant de maintenir son arbre.  
- Vous pourriez dégager le chemin ? lança la voix sèche de Malefoy derrière eux.  
- C'est pas ton serviteur, grommela Harry.

Mais une pression du pied de Sarah sur le sien le dissuada d'en dire plus.

- Tu essayes de te faire un peu d'argent de poche, Weasley ? Tu vises la place de garde-chasse quand tu sortiras de Poudlard ? C'est vrai que pour quelqu'un de ta famille, la cabane de Hagrid doit avoir l'air d'un palace.

Ron se rua sur Malefoy au moment même où Rogue montait l'escalier.

- WEASLEY !

Ron lâcha Malefoy sur-le-champ.

- Il a été provoqué, monsieur, dit Hagrid en montrant son nez derrière le sapin. Malefoy a encore insulté sa famille.  
- C'est bien possible, Hagrid, mais il est néanmoins interdit de se battre dans les couloirs. Cela fera donc cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor, Weasley. Filez, maintenant !

Ron partit en marmonnant des insanités à l'attention de Rogue.  
Malefoy ricana, un air d'immense fierté s'épanouissant sur sa figure.

- Quant à vous, je vois que vous avez déjà oublié mes recommandations du début d'année. Il me semblait vous avoir dit d'éviter toute provocation à l'égard de vos condisciples. Je croyais pourtant que la tête dure était l'apanage exclusif des Gryffondor… 

Malefoy perdit d'un seul coup toute envie de rire. Harry se garda d'enfoncer le clou, mais son respect pour le chef de la maison se trouva nettement augmenté. Il entraîna Théodore dans la Grande Salle pour aller voir de plus près les décorations mises au point par les professeurs. Sarah prétendit être trop fatiguée et prit la direction des dortoirs. Elle se plaignait de plus en plus souvent de crises d'épuisement, ces temps-ci. Dans le réfectoire, Hagrid venait de déposer l'arbre de Noël, tandis que McGonagall et Flitwick s'affairaient à installer guirlandes et étoiles lumineuses. Le décor était vraiment magnifique. Du gui et du houx mêlés étaient suspendus aux murs et une douzaine de sapins se dressaient tout autour de la salle, certains recouverts de glaçons scintillants sur le modèle des pierreries réalisées par Fabergé pour le docteur Nobel. Les autres portaient des régiments de chandelles allumées.

- Il reste combien de jours avant les vacances ? s'entendit demander Harry.  
- Un seul, répondit la voix d'Hermione. Au fait ! Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque, il reste une demi-heure avant le déjeuner.  
- Quelle idée merveilleuse, ironisa Ronald en tournant les talons.  
- Tu as raison, dit Théodore en s'arrachant à la contemplation de Flitwick faisant apparaître des boules dorées au bout de sa baguette. Il faut qu'on révise encore un peu.  
- Vous êtes vraiment acharnés ! dit Hagrid en riant. Bon courage !  
- C'est pas vraiment pour travailler, mais bon… susurra Harry en quittant la salle.  
- C'est juste qu'on a très envie de savoir qui est Nicolas Flamel, compléta Hermione.  
- Et comme lui ne voudra jamais nous le dire, poursuivit Théodore.  
- Nous allons donc chercher tout seuls, conclut Harry. Pourtant, ce nom me dit quelque chose. Je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà lu quelque part…

Le nom était le seul indice dont ils disposaient pour découvrir ce que le voleur voulait tant emporter. Mais ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé mention de lui dans les dizaines d'ouvrages consultés. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment par où commencer. Ils ignoraient ce que le personnage avait bien pu inventer de remarquable. Il n'était pas dans _Les Grands Sorciers du XXème siècle_, ni dans _les Noms Célèbres du monde magique contemporain_, ni dans _les Grandes Découvertes magiques_, encore moins dans _Etudes des Récents Progrès de la Sorcellerie_. Sarah leur avait assuré qu'il n'était pas dans _La baguette magique, compréhension de l'objet et usage_, qui ne parlait pratiquement que de la maison Ollivander, ni dans aucun des livres qu'elle avait lus. Et il restait des milliers de volumes à consulter. Harry se dirigeait vers une nouvelle étagère quand il aperçut du coin de l'œil Quirrell qui discutait avec la bibliothécaire, Mlle Pince. Le garçon conseilla à ses deux complices de refermer les ouvrages utilisés et de sortir parchemins et plumes. Le nez dans les livres, ils firent mine de rechercher des entrées et de prendre des notes pour un devoir d'histoire. Néanmoins, le professeur de Défense passa très près d'eux et Harry aurait juré qu'il essayait de lire leurs notes. Sans compter cet agaçant titillement dans sa cicatrice dès que Quirrell se trouvait à proximité.

- Il est pas net… murmura Théodore.  
- Il nous flique de trop, approuva Harry. Me demande ce qu'il veut…  
- Tu crois qu'il a à voir avec le voleur ? demanda Hermione.  
- Depuis que je suis rentré dans ce monde, je peux tout croire… dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Puis il revint à la liste de titres et de thèmes mise au point par Hermione. Théodore se promena le long des étagères en prenant des livres au hasard. Hermione s'aventura du côté de la Réserve, mais seuls les septième année désireux de se renseigner sur la magie noire pouvaient y accéder, et uniquement avec l'autorisation d'un enseignant. Mlle Pince réprimanda Hermione, qui ne pouvait justifier sa présence près de cette section. Ils se résignèrent donc à quitter la bibliothèque bredouilles. Hermione était très vexée. En tout cas, le trio décida de ne rien demander à Pince. Il ne fallait prendre aucun risque. Ils avaient déjà la vieille sorcière sur le dos sans arrêt. Rien ne facilitait les recherches. Hermione fit jurer aux garçons que s'ils trouvaient quelque chose durant ses congés, ils lui enverraient un hibou pour la prévenir.

- Tu pourrais demander à tes parents, suggéra Théodore. Avec eux, tu ne risques rien.  
- Rien du tout, en effet. Ils sont dentistes.

Lorsque les vacances de Noël commencèrent, Harry et Théodore eurent beaucoup trop d'occasions de s'amuser pour songer encore à Nicolas Flamel. Sans Drago et ses gorilles, ni Zabini, parti en Italie, ils avaient le dortoir pour eux tout seuls et leur salle commune ne rassemblait plus grand monde. Ils s'installaient alors dans les meilleurs fauteuils, près du feu, et restaient des heures entières à manger et préparer tout ce qui pouvait être grillé à la broche : du pain perdu, des pancakes, des marshmallows… tout en échafaudant des stratégies fantaisistes pour faire des misères à Rusard ou à ce crétin de Weasley. Mais ses frères s'en chargeaient déjà sans avoir besoin d'aide extérieure.  
Théodore apprit aussi à Harry le jeu d'échecs version sorciers. Mais Sarah se révéla très vite meilleure professeur. Les règles étaient les mêmes que pour le jeu moldu, sauf que les pièces bougeaient toutes seules, parlaient et s'envoyaient des coups à dégommer un oliphant. Le jeu de Nott était en fort mauvaise état, ayant servi quatre générations de joueurs successifs et très assidus. Les pièces étaient donc très abîmées. Leur âge constituait un avantage car elles avaient l'expérience du terrain. Les serviteurs de Sarah, en revanche, ne cessaient de rouspéter contre leur nouveau propriétaire et contredisaient parfois ses ordres. Ce qui jetait une certaine confusion dans le jeu.

- Mais non ! Envoie-moi plutôt là-bas. Sinon, j'aurais des ennuis avec son cavalier ! dit ainsi un fou noir à Sarah.  
- Je sais ce que je fais ! Désolée pour toi, mais ton sacrifice est indispensable…

La veille de Noël, Harry se coucha en pensant au lendemain. Ce serait une bonne journée et il y aurait un délicieux réveillon, mais il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir des cadeaux. Au réveil, cependant, il trouva quelques paquets au pied de son lit.

- Joyeux Noël, dit Théodore en baillant largement tandis que Harry sortait péniblement du lit et enfilait sa robe de chambre.  
- Toi aussi, lança Harry. Tu te rends compte ? J'ai des cadeaux !

Harry ouvrit aussitôt le paquet qui se trouvait sur le sommet de la petite pile. Il était emballé dans un gros papier kraft sur lequel était écrit : _« Pour Harry, de la part de Hagrid »_. A l'intérieur se trouvait une flûte en bois grossièrement taillée. Hagrid avait dû la sculpter lui-même. Harry  
souffla dedans et elle produisit un son semblable au hululement d'un hibou asthmatique.

- C'est amusant, ce truc, dit Nott en tendant la main pour l'examiner de plus près.

Un autre paquet, minuscule, contenant un simple mot : **« Nous avons reçu ton courrier. Voici ton cadeau de Noël, de la part de l'oncle Vernon et de la tante Pétunia ». **  
Une pièce de cinquante pence était collée au papier à l'aide d'un morceau de scotch.

- C'est trop gentil à eux... dit Harry en grimaçant.  
- C'est bizarre, cette forme... fit Théodore en observant la pièce. C'est vraiment de l'argent ?  
- Prends-la si tu veux, dit Harry en riant. Ce n'est pas avec ça que je pourrai m'acheter grand-chose de toute façon. Tu vas commencer une collection ?  
- Hel m'en garde ! Mon père a en horreur tout ce qui ressemble à une chose moldue. Il flanquerait tout à la poubelle.

Sarah lui avait fait parvenir un jeu d'échecs sorciers avec la notice, fort détaillée. Puis Harry déballa un sac de chocogrenouilles. A peine le sac fut-il ouvert que les boites de friandises furent brutalement éjectées en tous sens, atterrissant au petit bonheur la chance à travers le dortoir et recommençant leur manège une fois sur le sol.

- Ca, c'est signé, grommela Harry en repêchant les bestioles en chocolat à travers la pièce.  
- Qui donc ? s'enquit Théodore en croquant un chocogrenouille.  
- Les jumeaux Weasley, bien sur ! Qui d'autre pourrait s'amuser à t'envoyer des batraciens VRAIMENT sauteurs ?

Enfin, ayant récupéré tous les bonbons, il ouvrit prudemment le dernier paquet. Un morceau de tissu très léger, d'une teinte argentée, glissa sur le sol où il forma un petit tas aux reflets moirés. Théodore en resta bouche bée.

- J'ai entendu parler de ça, dit-il d'un ton empreint de respect. Si c'est ce que je crois... C'est très rare et c'est vraiment précieux.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Harry ramassa le morceau de tissu brillant et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un large camail brodé d'inscriptions étranges. Entre ses doigts, il lui semblait tenir de l'eau transformée en étoffe.

- Je pense que c'est une cape d'invisibilité. Essaye-la donc !

Harry jeta la cape sur ses épaules et Théodore applaudit vivement.

- C'est bien ça ! Regarde !

Harry regarda ses pieds mais ils avaient disparu. Il se précipita vers un miroir et ne vit que son visage qui paraissait flotter en l'air. Son corps était devenu invisible. Il remonta la capuche sur sa tête et son reflet s'effaça totalement.

- Il y a un mot avec ! cria Théodore. Un mot dans le paquet !

Harry ôta la cape et lut ce qui était écrit sur le bout de parchemin. L'écriture ronde et soigné lui était inconnue.  
_« Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir. Il est temps que tu en hérites.__  
__Fais-en bon usage.__  
__Très joyeux Noël. »_  
Il n'y avait pas de signature. Harry garda les yeux fixés sur le mot pendant que Théodore contemplait la cape d'un air admiratif.

- Je serais prêt à donner n'importe quoi pour en avoir une, dit-il. Eh ! Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
- Rien, répondit Harry.

Il éprouvait une étrange sensation. Qui avait bien pu lui envoyer cette cape ? Avait-elle vraiment appartenu à son père ? Il voulait une réponse à ces questions le plus vite possible.  
Mais avant cela, lui et Théodore quittèrent le dortoir pour aller prendre un petit déjeuner digne de Noël. Sarah les rejoignit peu après et fut fort intéressée par la mention de la cape. Harry fut estomaqué quand elle lui assura que ce genre de pièce valait au bas mot dans les quatre cents gallions.  
Alors que le trio faisait route vers la Grande Salle, les jumeaux Weasley firent leur apparition, revêtus tous les deux d'un pull-over bleu orné pour l'un d'un F et pour l'autre d'un G. L'un comme l'autre grossièrement tricotés. Un des frères tenait une longue écharpe de laine vert et or dans sa main.

- Salut tout le monde !  
- Salut, répondit Harry. J'ai A-DO-RÉ votre paquet de grenouilles.  
- J'en étais sûr ! claironna un des deux sosies.  
- C'est quoi, ces horreurs ? s'enquit Sarah en désignant les pulls.  
- Ca ? Les traditionnels cadeaux de maman… Elle nous en tricote un chaque année. Ron en a eu un violet, si tu veux tout savoir. M'étonnerait qu'il descende avec…  
- Sans aucun doute. Je me demande toujours pourquoi elle y met nos initiales. On sait très bien qu'on s'appelle Gred et Forge !

Harry et ses deux amis éclatèrent de rire.

- Sinon, elle vous plaît, cette écharpe ? Nous sommes prêts à la céder à qui en veut.

Sarah tendit aussitôt la main et se saisit du vêtement, qu'elle drapa artistiquement autour de ses épaules.

- Elle est parfaite. Merci beaucoup.  
- Vous venez ? demanda Théodore.  
- Nan ! Percy vient de remonter dans la tour des Gryffondor. Faut qu'on s'occupe de lui ! A tout à l'heure !

Quelques instants plus tard, des protestations indignées éclatèrent et Percy arriva, faisant tout ses efforts pour échapper à ses deux cadets, qui l'avaient en partie immobilisé en lui enfilant à moitié son pull de Noël. Ses lunettes avaient souffert du passage de la laine et elles pendaient sur le nez du préfet.  
Jamais Harry n'avait connu si bon réveillon. Dindes et poulets rôtis, saucisses grillées, sauces onctueuses aux parfums originaux, confiture d'airelles et d'oranges, et partout sur les tables, des pochettes-surprises avec des pétards qui explosaient en faisant jaillir des cadeaux surprenants. Rien à voir avec les pétards que les Dursley avaient l'habitude d'acheter. Ils ne contenaient pas de petits jouets en plastique et des chapeaux pointus en papier crépon. Celui que Harry partageait avec Sarah produisit une petite détonation, plus une deuxième explosion plus forte quand il eut libéré ses présents : un sachet de dragées de Bertie Crochue et un long boa de plumes blanches et douces que Sarah se dépêcha d'enrouler autour de son cou.

- Te voilà avec deux écharpes gratis ! plaisanta Harry.

A l'autre bout de la salle, Fred et George riaient en découvrant dans leur pétard un chapeau de contre-amiral et plusieurs souris blanches.  
Des bûches à tous les parfums et des puddings suivirent les dindes. Harry trouva dans sa part une petite pierre rouge et ronde qu'il garda dans sa poche. Percy faillit se casser une dent sur une mornille d'argent. A la table des professeurs, le directeur avait troqué son habituel chapeau pointu bleu et or pour un bonnet à fleurs déniché dans une pochette-surprise et s'amusait beaucoup en écoutant Flitwick lui raconter une histoire drôle. Un peu plus loin, Rogue et Sinistra bavardaient avec Bibine, qui décrivait quelque chose en faisant de grands gestes. Quirrell se tenait aussi loin que possible de ses collègues. Il finit d'ailleurs par quitter la table après que Chourave lui ait fort « innocemment » posé une question sur la meilleur façon de combattre un troll. Harry ricana. Puis Hagrid, le teint rubicond, réclama une nouvelle bouteille de vin et embrassa sur la joue le professeur McGonagall qui, à la surprise des Serpentard et au scandale des Gryffondor, gloussa de contentement, le chapeau et les lunettes de travers.  
Quand Harry et Théodore quittèrent la table, il avaient les bras chargés de cadeaux pêchés au hasard dans les pochettes : ballons lumineux increvables, fausses moustaches qui changeaient de forme et de couleur à volonté, chapeau de sorcier garni d'immenses plumes qui traînaient presque à terre et deux figurines de joueurs de quidditch célèbres dont Dai Llewelyn. Les souris des jumeaux avaient disparu et Harry se demanda soudain où était passée Miss Teigne.  
Harry et ses deux camarades passèrent l'après-midi à faire des batailles de boules de neige dans le parc, mais abandonnèrent vite le terrain quand Fred enchanta quelques balles glacées pour leur faire pourchasser le trio. Frigorifiés, trempés, fatigués, ils retournèrent auprès du feu dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Un petit malin avait du faire quelque chose aux flammes, car elles étaient désormais d'un vert brillant. Harry étrenna son jeu d'échecs en se faisant battre par Sarah. Elle avait un sacré entraînement dans ce domaine.  
Ils allèrent ensuite prendre un thé bien chaud accompagné de sandwiches à la dinde, de petits pains et de gâteaux à la confiture. Un peu somnolents, ils ne prêtèrent qu'une attention distraite à Percy Weasley qui, en compagnie de Ron, recherchait les jumeaux, coupables de lui avoir volé son insigne de préfet. Harry ne s'était jamais autant amusé. Pourtant, le problème de la cape et de son mystérieux expéditeur le turlupinait depuis le matin.  
Théodore, l'estomac trop calé pour réfléchir, s'endormit dès qu'il eut tiré les rideaux de velours vert de son baldaquin. Harry se pencha pour prendre la cape, qu'il avait cachée sous son lit. Ainsi, elle aurait appartenu à son père... Pour quel usage ? Cela signifiait au moins que sa famille avait les moyens, pour posséder une telle pièce. Si douce, comme de la soie... Et si légère, pareille à une brise d'été. « Fais-en bon usage », disait le mot. Bon usage, pour Harry, voulait dire enfiler ce vêtement magnifique et s'en servir pour rôder dans Poudlard à sa guise. Qu'en faire d'autre ? Il la jeta sur ses épaules et se drapa dans le tissu. Il ne vit plus que les reflets d'une petite veilleuse disposée à l'entrée de dortoir. Il sortit. La salle commune n'était plus éclairée que par les maigres flammes vertes de la cheminée. Les personnages des tapisseries semblaient dormir, eux aussi. Harry avança tout doucement pour ne réveiller personne et franchit la porte des Serpentard. Il savait très bien par où commencer. La Réserve de la bibliothèque lui paraissait une destination tout indiquée. Il aurait le temps de fouiller les étagères à la recherche d'un indice sur Nicolas Flamel et lire tout ce qu'il trouverait sur ce personnage. Il se mit en chemin dans les couloirs. Il avait d'abord pensé à utiliser la lampe que les élèves recevaient dans leur matériel en début d'année, mais ce fut inutile. Les nombreuses fenêtres laissaient entrer le clair de lune dans les corridors et la réverbération de la neige au-dehors accentuait l'effet.  
La bibliothèque était plongée dans le noir. Harry finit par allumer sa lampe car les rayonnages masquaient en partie les vitres. Le luminaire semblait flotter en l'air et l'impression créée était assez effrayante. Harry enjamba prudemment le cordon qui séparait la Réserve du reste des rayons et tendit sa lampe pour lire les titres des ouvrages alignés devant lui. Il dut avouer que tout cela ne lui disait rien. Les titres usés, ternis, en lettres métalliques, formaient des mots inconnus, quand les lettres elles-même ne l'étaient pas. Posant son regard sur une étagère, il parvint à lire _Morgul_ (Hein ? Quelle langue ça peut être, ça ?) et _Dark Arts For Dummies_, tous les autres titres étant absolument illisibles. Certains n'avaient pas de nom. L'un des volumes était maculé de taches sombres qui faisaient atrocement penser à du sang. Harry se sentit presque mal. Il avait l'impression d'entendre de faibles chuchotements parmi les rangées de livres, comme s'ils parlaient entre eux. Harry se décida et attrapa un gros tome noir et argent, qui pesait diablement lourd. A peine ouvert, le livre poussa un hurlement strident. Harry le referma brutalement, mais dans ce geste, bouscula la lampe qui tomba et s'éteignit. Il remit le livre en catastrophe sur l'étagère et se faufila contre un mur en direction de la porte. Il se retint à temps pour ne pas bousculer Rusard qui entrait à ce moment. Le concierge se mit à fureter tandis que Harry prenait la fuite au hasard dans les couloirs. Il jura entre ses dents en se rendant compte qu'il s'était sans doute perdu.

- Vous m'avez demandé de vous avertir directement si quelqu'un venait rôder de nuit dans la bibliothèque. Et je suis sur qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la Réserve.

Ce damné Rusard devait connaître un raccourci, car sa voix grasseyante semblait trop proche au goût de Harry.

- La Réserve ? Ils n'ont pas dû aller très loin. Allons-y !

Harry ferma les yeux. Rogue... De tous les professeurs, il avait fallu que Rusard aille prévenir son directeur. Une autre voix vint se joindre à eux. Cette fois, c'était Quirrell. Harry sentit le malaise revenir au galop dans tout son corps. Les trois hommes ne pouvaient pas le voir, mais le couloir était étroit et ils allaient forcément le heurter au passage. La cape ne supprimait pas le volume de son porteur. Il recula en silence et aperçut alors une porte entrouverte sur sa gauche. Il se glissa dans l'ouverture du panneau à reculons. Quirrell passa devant la porte, suivi de Rusard qui pestait et de Rogue qui regardait le professeur de Défense d'un oeil noir. Le bruit de leurs pas s'estompa peu à peu. Harry était perplexe. Que Rusard passât du temps dehors durant le nuit s'expliquait assez bien vu ses fonctions dans l'école. Mais Quirrell ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le réveiller à cette heure tardive? Aurait-il eu des travaux à faire dans la bibliothèque, lui aussi ?  
Une fois calmé, Harry observa la pièce où il était entré. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à une salle de classe désaffectée. Des pupitres et des chaises étaient entassés contre les murs et une corbeille à parchemins retournée gisait sur le sol. Appuyé contre le mur opposé se trouvait un élément étranger à ce mobilier scolaire. On avait du le ranger là pour s'en débarrasser. C'était un très beau miroir qui montait jusqu'au plafond, dans un cadre doré orné de sculptures, posé sur deux pieds à griffes, comme des pattes d'animal. Une inscription était gravée au-dessus en lettres vaguement gothiques. Harry déchiffra : « riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega sivnot sapert nomen ej. » Le mot nomen lui semblait latin. Amega faisait penser à omega. Cela ne voulait rien dire. Il ôta sa cape et s'approcha du miroir. Il recula aussitôt, affolé, et se retourna vivement. Dans la glace, un groupe de personnes se tenait derrière lui. Mais il n'y avait personne avec lui dans la pièce. _« Un miroir magique, donc... »_ se dit Harry. Il revint vers l'artefact et regarda de façon plus détaillée. Il y avait bien dix personnes avec lui dans ce reflet. Mais qui étaient ces gens ? Une femme debout à ses côtés lui faisait de grands signes de la main. Si elle avait été réelle, il aurait pu sentir ses doigts sur son épaule. Elle était belle. Ses longs cheveux auburn lui coulaient sur les épaules et ses yeux... Identiques à ceux de Harry, tant pour la forme que pour la couleur. Ce fameux vert, si particulier. Ceux de la femme étaient troublés de larmes, mais elle lui souriait tout de même. Un homme aux cheveux noirs pleins d'épis, le nez chaussé de lunettes rondes, se tenait à coté d'elle. Harry comprit.

- Maman ? Papa ?

C'était incroyable. Il tendit les mains mais ne rencontra que la surface froide du miroir. Il pouvait enfin savoir à quoi ressemblaient ses parents. Nul doute qu'il avait hérité la plupart des traits de son père. Derrière James et Lily Potter, il y avait d'autres paires d'yeux verts, d'autres tignasses sombres et même une petite vieille - sans doute une lointaine grand-tante - qui avait les mêmes genoux noueux que lui. Il sourit. Ce miroir valait toutes les photos qu'il n'avait jamais vues. Il ne lassait pas de les regarder, tous. Il oublia le temps qui passait.  
Un bruit soudain le ramena à la réalité et il remit sa cape sur ses épaules. Harry se hâta de quitter la pièce et marcha un moment jusqu'à retrouver l'escalier du grand hall. Il reprit le chemin de la salle commune des Serpentard. Il y entra juste pour trouver Sarah assise par terre, un gros livre sur les genoux, entrain d'apprendre des sortilèges étranges. Il lut le titre : _Les Eléments dans la Magie Moderne._

- Ben..., commença Harry.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? siffla Sarah.  
- Te retourne la question.  
- Tu es sorti avec ta cape ?  
- Ouais. Je voulais faire un tour dans la Réserve, mais c'est le fiasco total. Rusard, Rogue et Quirrell dehors en même temps ! La poisse !  
- Hum... Comme tu dis !  
- J'ai trouvé bizarre que Quirrell soit debout alors que le vieux shnock de Rusard n'est pas allé le chercher. Mais j'ai découvert autre chose.  
Il lui raconta l'épisode du miroir. Sarah parut très intéressée.  
- Je peux venir avec toi la nuit prochaine ?  
- Bien sur... Si j'arrive à retrouver le chemin pour y aller.

_Pendant ce temps, des choses terribles se préparent…_  
- Ah, vous voilà ! Vous semblez porteur de bonnes nouvelles…  
- En effet, choixpeau, en effet. Je pense avoir trouvé le moyen de corriger le tir.  
- Vous voulez dire… Le moyen de remettre Harry sur la voie des Paladins ?  
- Ne sous-estime pas la maison Gryffondor, choixpeau. Ils sont plus puissants que tu ne le penses. Si je peux remettre Harry sur le bon chemin suffisamment tôt, il aura toutes les cartes en main pour vaincre Voldemort, sans que lui vienne l'idée géniale de prendre sa place.  
- Moi, je persiste à penser que la naïveté proverbiale des sorciers de cette maison ne pourra que lui attirer des ennuis… Enfin, quel est donc ce fameux « moyen » ?  
- Je délègue. Puisque je n'ai que peux d'influence sur lui, je laisse à ses parents le soin de lui montrer la bonne voie.  
- Ah, le miroir… Ingénieux… Ils sait que ses parents étaient à Gryffondor, et comme il n'est pas encore à l'âge des adolescents rebelles, il les voit toujours comme un modèle. Il se peut qu'il se tourne vers Gryff pour leur ressembler, en effet.  
- Exactement. À présent qu'il a trouvé le miroir, on peut considérer qu'il est à Gryffondor.  
- Eh bien dans ce cas, buvons à votre victoire !  
- Très drôle ! Moi, je bois ! Toi, tu n'es qu'un chapeau, aussi j'apprécierais que tu te taises, à présent.

Ils attendirent le soir suivant avec impatience et se lancèrent à l'aventure sous la cape. Harry mit une bonne heure avant de se repérer et d'ouvrir la porte de la salle. Sarah entra devant lui et vint regarder le miroir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda Harry  
- C'est moi que j'y vois. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais, mais je vois que je maîtrise la magie sur le bout des doigts. Au sens propre du terme…  
- Moi, j'y vois toute ma famille. Ca veut dire quoi ? marmonna Harry.  
- Attends une minute... Cette inscription, là-haut... Si on la lit à l'envers... Ca fait : « je ne montre pas ton visage, mais de ton cœur, le désir. » Ce truc nous montre nos vœux les plus chers ! s'exclama Sarah.

Harry émit un petit sifflement. Un autre bruit résonna tout près et les deux élèves se cachèrent aussitôt sous la cape. Miss Teigne entra dans la pièce. Au bout d'un très long moment, la chatte repartit. Harry et Sarah firent de même.

Le lendemain, la jeune fille fit son apparition dans la salle commune avec une mine soucieuse. Elle fit signe à Harry de s'approcher pour ne pas avoir à parler trop fort.

- Je me suis renseignée sur ce miroir à la bibliothèque. On l'appelle miroir du Riséd. Il est dit que des gens sont devenus fous ou sont morts de faim en restant devant lui à le regarder, à regarder leurs vœux les plus chers s'exaucer sous leurs yeux encore et encore. Ce miroir devient une véritable drogue. En plus…  
- En plus ?  
- Je pense que ce miroir montre tout sauf la vérité. A mon avis, tu n'as pas vu tes parents tels qu'ils sont, Harry… Tu les as vus tels que tu aimerais qu'ils soient…  
- Mince, je n'y avais pas pensé… Mais tu dois avoir raison. Je n'y retournerai pas. Mais il reste le problème de la Réserve. Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait y trouver quelque chose. Non ?  
- Bien entendu. Ca, c'est quand même moins dangereux. Mais fais attention. Rusard est sur les dents, et Rogue n'est pas de très bonne humeur non plus.  
- Promis, je serai prudent. Mais il me FAUT une réponse fissa. Si on sait ce que le chien garde, ça nous aidera peut-être à mieux cerner le voleur.

Chose promise, chose due, Harry se remit en route à la tombée de la nuit. Maintenant, il connaissait très bien le chemin. Mais une fois dans la place, il dut à nouveau se faire tout petit contre le mur de pierres froides, car une personne hâtait le pas pour sortir de la bibliothèque. Le turban était facilement identifiable. De même que la vague de malaise qui frappa Harry. Quirrell. Harry fronça les sourcils. Puis il se décida à suivre l'étrange personnage. Lui qui tremblait sans cesse, il se baladait de nuit dans le château ? Peu crédible. Harry fut encore plus surpris quand il vit Quirrell s'arrêter devant la porte de la salle au miroir. Il allait entrer quand une ombre se détacha d'une colonne et lui saisit la main. Quirrell poussa un petit cri de frayeur.

- S... Severus... Mais q… que diable ?  
- Excellente question, Quirrell. Je me demandais moi aussi ce que vous pouviez bien faire dehors depuis quelques nuits ? En ce qui me concerne, c'est une vieille habitude. Mais vous... C'est tout à fait nouveau.  
- V... vous av.. avez dit qu'on ess... ayait de tuer un de v... vos élèves. Je suis à la recherche de ce m... malfaiteur. T... tout comme vous, protesta Quirrell.  
- Me prendriez-vous pour un abruti, cher collègue ? murmura la voix faussement douce de Rogue. Vous semblez ne pas avoir la moindre capacité à vous défendre vous-même et vous tentez de courser un maître en magie noire ? Ttt, ttt... En plus, vous semblez avoir une certaine obsession pour les livres de la Réserve en ce moment... Et aussi pour cette salle et son contenu...  
- J.. je p... pensait que cela p... pourrait m'aider à t... trouver le cou... coupable, bégaya tristement Quirrell.

Rogue parut un instant sur le point de rosser son tremblant confrère. Puis il tourna la tête dans la direction de Harry. Ses grands yeux noirs paraissaient faire le point. Harry retint sa respiration. Rogue revint à Quirrell sans plus se soucier du couloir et de ses possibles fantômes.

- Soit. Admettons. Mais il a été déplacé. j'ignore où Dumbledore l'a mis. Il va falloir inventer une autre excuse. Mais peut-être êtes-vous somnambule ? fit Rogue avant de pivoter sur les talons et de repartir vers son donjon, suivi par les yeux haineux de Quirrell.

Harry se dépêcha de détaler vers son dortoir. Cette fois-ci, Sarah n'était pas dans la salle commune. Peut-être s'était-elle enfin décidée à dormir : elle avait l'air plutôt fatiguée ce soir-là.

Au matin, Harry et Théo retrouvèrent Sarah dans la Grande Salle. Harry et Sarah mirent leur ami au courant de l'affaire du miroir, en s'excusant de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt : ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'y penser, et Sarah se demanda si le miroir ne provoquait pas lui-même une envie de silence, comme une vague d'égoïsme qui pousserait à se taire, afin de garder le miroir pour soi. Cela se tenait : il existe également des drogues que nul n'a envie de partager.  
Harry enchaîna alors sur la conversation qu'il avait écoutée malgré lui. Théo et Sarah furent autant surpris l'un que l'autre en apprenant l'escapade nocturne de leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal.

- Quirrell ? Tu sais, je vois mal comment cet imbécile pourrait faire du mal à qui que ce soit, si ce n'est lui-même. Mais c'est peut-être cela le plus inquiétant. Si jamais il FAIT l'imbécile, il est peut-être beaucoup plus malin qu'on ne l'imagine.  
- Et il était dans le lot de ceux qui sont tombés au match de Quidditch, ajouta Théodore.  
- Ça, ça ne veut rien dire, Théo : tout le monde a regardé la tribune des profs quand Sinistra est tombée. N'importe qui peut avoir ensorcelé le balai, car tous ont détourné le regard lors de la chute. Pour l'instant, Quirrell reste un idiot pour moi. Si jamais il lui arrive de dire quelque chose d'intelligent, là il faudra commencer à le surveiller. Pour l'instant, le professeur Rogue semble assez vigilant pour que nous puissions dormir quand il est de garde.  
- Au fait, le bonhomme Weasley, tu crois qu'il l'a vraiment surpris parlant du chien à Rusard ?  
- Sans doute, mais je fais confiance à Rusard. Pour lui, je n'ai aucun doute : c'est un crétin, mais un crétin honnête.  
- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Harry. Quel imbécile, ce mini-Weasley ! Si Rogue avait tenté de voler quoi qu'il y eut sous la trappe, il n'en aurait jamais parlé à Rusard !

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Harry se rendit compte qu'il commençait à parler un peu fort. Les trois amis prirent le parti d'en rester là, et finirent leur petit-déjeuner en discutant de la neige et du beau temps.


	9. Nicolas Flamel

Voilà la suite !

Un grand merci à tous les fidèles lecteurs et re-lecteurs de cette fic. C'est rassurant de voir autant d'accr... de gens qui réclament la suite.

Chapitre 9 : Nicolas Flamel

Les avertissements de Sarah ne furent pas perdus. Harry laissa sa cape au fond de sa malle pour toute la durée des vacances et se concentra sur ses cours pour ne plus penser à la vision obsédante de sa famille réunie autour de lui. Malheureusement, ses rêves lui ramenaient sans cesse cette image. Il faisait des cauchemars où il voyait ses parents disparaître dans un éclair de lumière verte, tandis que résonnait un rire aigrelet. Quelque chose de familier et d'étrange à la fois. Sarah lui conseilla de demander une potion pour dormir à l'infirmière, Mlle Pomfresh, mais Harry ne voulait pas la déranger pour « si peu ».  
La veille de la rentrée, Hermione revint à Poudlard. Elle fut assez perplexe quant à cette affaire de miroir, se demandant surtout pourquoi il avait fallu le déménager en hâte alors que personne ne savait que Harry allait le regarder. Elle fut aussi très déçue qu'ils n'aient rien trouvé sur Flamel pendant son absence. Sur ordre explicite, toute l'équipe se remit au travail. Théodore conseilla à Hermione de ne pas faire ses recherches avec eux, car les Gryffondor commençaient à la considérer d'une drôle de façon, Ronald Weasley en tête. Puisque la jeune fille s'évertuait à lui clouer le bec à chaque fois qu'il se lançait dans de la propagande anti-Serpentard, Ron lui rendait les coups en la dénigrant sans cesse auprès de ses condisciples. Hermione déclara s'en moquer totalement et consulta ses livres à leur table sans se soucier du qu'en-dira-t-on. Harry dut les abandonner rapidement car l'entraînement de quidditch avait repris et Marcus n'aurait pas toléré la moindre absence.  
Flint faisait travailler son équipe assez dur. Leur dernière performance l'avait tellement convaincu qu'il désirait la rééditer. Néanmoins, il avait le bon goût de faire rentrer ses joueurs au vestiaire quand la pluie ou la neige tombaient de trop. Olivier Dubois, lui, ne leur laissait même pas ce répit, trop furieux de leur défaite contre les Serpentard. Et il comptait bien gagner contre les Poufsouffle. Suivant le nombre de points, ils pourraient peut-être rattraper les Serpentard dans la course aux points. A condition que l'équipe en vert et argent ne batte pas les Serdaigle lors de son prochain match, bien sûr.

Harry était assez content, en songeant au match Gryffondor-Poufsouffle, de se retrouver sur les gradins en tant que spectateur. Là, il ferait une cible moins tentante pour les lanceurs de sort. Ses rêves de quidditch furent interrompus par l'entrée triomphale dans la salle commune de Drago Malefoy et ses deux gros associés, tous les trois ricanant méchamment. Harry vit Théodore lever discrètement les yeux vers le plafond de pierre. Drago se dirigea vers Pansy Parkinson, qui était sans doute sa plus fidèle admiratrice dans toute la maison. Il entreprit de lui raconter comment il avait lancé un sortilège de Bloque-jambes sur le pauvre Neville Londubat, histoire de s'entraîner à utiliser des maléfices. Harry vit rouge. Ce petit coq arrogant se fichait pas mal d'avoir pu blesser Londubat ! Pour éviter un nouvel accrochage avec Malefoy, Harry décida d'aller prendre l'air. Il sortit de la salle commune et marcha dans les couloirs, en direction de la grande porte du hall d'entrée. Il irait bien faire un tour du coté de chez Hagrid pour se changer les idées. L'air frais lui faisait du bien et chassait la vilaine migraine qui lui rongeait le crâne depuis des jours, par intermittence. Mais Harry eut la brusque impression qu'on lui versait un seau d'eau sur la tête quand il vit arriver Seamus Finnigan, qui revenait vers la tour des Gryffondor. De toute cette maison, Finnigan était peut-être celui qui le haïssait le plus, Weasley excepté. Il ne parlait que de faire « manger le gazon du stade » à ce sale petit Potter. Il n'y avait aucune planque possible dans le couloir. _« Tant pis »_, songea le garçon en continuant d'avancer.

- Tiens, le petit Potter !

Harry se garda de rétorquer à Seamus qu'il était de deux mois plus âgé que lui et qu'au point de vue taille, la différence ne se voyait guère. Il se contenta de saluer Finnigan sans agressivité.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi.  
- Tu sais que tu tombes bien ? J'avais besoin d'un Serpentard pour une expérience.  
- Du genre ? Vérifier que nos deux maisons sont compatibles ? demanda Harry avec un gentil sourire. Si tu étais une fille, passe encore, mais là...

Finnigan mit un moment avant de saisir le sous-entendu. Mais une fois les méninges activées, il ne fut pas long à saisir aussi sa baguette. Son adversaire garda les mains dans ses poches. Puis se pencha, notant soudain la carte de chocogrenouille qui était tombée par terre quand Seamus avait pris sa baguette.

- Tu as perdu quelque chose, fit Harry d'un ton indifférent.

Et il ramassa la carte. C'était celle de Dumbledore, la première de sa collection. Harry eut un petit hoquet de surprise en lisant le texte inscrit au dos de l'image. _« Il travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste NICOLAS FLAMEL et... »_

- Je te rends ta carte. Merci beaucoup, Finnigan.

Plantant là un Gryffondor quelque peu déboussolé, Harry se mit en devoir de trouver Hermione. Mais elle n'était pas à la bibliothèque. Le jeune sorcier jura entre ses dents. C'était bien sa chance ! Il ne pouvait lui parler si elle était dans la salle commune de la maison rouge et or. Il lui faudrait attendre le lendemain, jour du match, pour pouvoir l'aborder sans risque. Cependant, il alla trouver Sarah pour lui faire part de cet intéressant détail. Les yeux de sa camarade s'illuminèrent.

- Bien ! Au moins, on sait pourquoi il a confié son truc à Dumbledore, si ce sont de vieux copains. C'est encore un point positif. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que ça peut être. Un alchimiste, c'est ce qui est écrit ? C'est sans doute une formule très spéciale, ou alors un mystérieux élixir qu'il a réussi à concocter pendant une expérience. Je me demanda quelles pourraient être ses propriétés..., musa Sarah.  
- C'est pour ça qu'Hermione va nous servir. Un puits de science comme elle doit forcément avoir un bouquin d'alchimie comme livre de chevet !

Le lendemain matin, Harry profita de l'effervescence qui accompagnait toujours les avant-matches pour contacter Hermione. Il lui parla de la mention de Flamel et Hermione se rua vers le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor pour aller chercher un très gros et très vieux livre recouvert de cuir brun craquelé.

- Je n'avais jamais pensé à regarder là-dedans. Je l'ai pris depuis un moment, pour avoir de la lecture utile, le soir.  
- Je vais récupérer Théo et Sarah. Ca devrait les intéresser aussi, dit Harry sans faire de commentaire sur la taille du livre.

Quelques instants plus tard, les trois Serpentard entouraient Hermione, qui feuilletait rapidement son volume. Elle finit enfin par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Le voilà ! Nicolas Flamel est le seul alchimiste qui ait réussi à fabriquer la Pierre philosophale.  
- C'est quoi ? demanda Théodore avec un froncement de sourcils.  
- Les anciens travaux des alchimistes avaient pour but de créer la Pierre philosophale, une substance légendaire dotée de pouvoirs fabuleux, tels que changer n'importe quel métal en or ou de produire un élixir de longue vie, qui rend immortel celui qui le boit. La seule existante est donc celle mis au point par Flamel. Le livre dit que c'est un amateur d'opéra qui vient de fêter son... six cent soixante-cinquième anniversaire

- Sur les bords de Loire en compagnie de son épouse Pernelle, âgée de six cent cinquante-huit ans.  
- Encore un an et il décroche le triplet magique, commenta Sarah en souriant.  
- Donc, nous sommes maintenant sûrs que ce maudit chien à trois têtes garde la Pierre, fit Harry, songeur. Ca ne nous dit toujours pas qui est le voleur, mais c'est certain, il y a de quoi être motivé... Fortune sans fond et vie éternelle…  
- Pas étonnant en tout cas qu'on ait rien trouvé sur Flamel dans _Etude des progrès récents de la Sorcellerie_..., marmonna Hermione. Il n'est plus si récent que ça, avec ses six cent soixante-cinq années d'existence.

Durant le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, où Quirrell leur fit recopier les différentes façons de soigner les morsures de loup-garou (la meilleure méthode étant encore de les éviter, comme le fit remarquer Bulstrode à voix basse), Harry et Théodore réfléchirent à ce qu'ils pourraient faire si jamais on leur laissait la Pierre pendant vingt-quatre heures. Harry opta pour s'acheter une maison bien à lui, qui le dispenserait de retourner chez les Dursley, et où il inviterait ses amis aussi souvent que possible. Théodore ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Selon lui, l'intérêt de la vie était précisément qu'elle durait peu et que cela forçait les gens à faire un maximum de choses durant le temps qui leur était imparti. Donc, pas d'élixir de longue vie. Quant à l'argent... Il en ferait volontiers don à des associations de chercheurs en maladies magiques pour leur donner un coup de main dans leur travail. Mais il en mettrait tout de même un peu de coté pour s'acheter un balai décent. Pour Sarah, c'était l'inverse : la pensée de tout transformer en or lui soulevait le cœur. Non seulement ça baisse la valeur de l'or existant, c'est bien connu, mais surtout c'était une façon abominable de s'en procurer ! Elle gagnerait sa vie honnêtement en arnaquant la veuve et en roulant l'orphelin dans la farine (sans oublier d'escroquer tous les autres), comme sa respectable famille l'avait toujours fait ! Pour l'immortalité, par contre, elle hésitait : elle risquait d'avoir besoin de beaucoup de temps pour apprendre absolument tout ce qui se sait de la magie, mais ensuite ? L'immortalité a tout de même ses inconvénients, à commencer par l'ennui, surtout vers la fin.

L'après-midi vit le stade envahi par les étudiants qui jouaient des coudes pour profiter des meilleures places. Harry, Théodore et Sarah montèrent dans la tribune ornée de bannières vertes et blanches des Serpentard, après avoir croisé un Rogue visiblement nerveux qui parlait à voix basse avec le directeur Dumbledore. Sa présence rassura un peu Harry. En présence du vieux sorcier, personne ne se risquerait à commettre quoi que ce fût.  
Les Gryffondor semblaient assez à cran. Après avoir perdu leur premier match de la saison, ils auraient l'air fin si jamais Poufsouffle leur infligeait une défaite de plus. Ils pourraient surtout faire une croix sur la moindre chance de gagner la coupe de quidditch. Aussi les Serpentard pariaient-ils sur la victoire de la maison au blaireau avec force commentaires élogieux sur la qualité de son équipe.  
Comme à l'accoutumée, l'arbitre Bibine énonça les recommandations en matière de respect des règles, avant de libérer les balles. Les deux équipes entamèrent aussitôt leur ballet aérien pour attraper qui le souaffle, qui le vif. Mais tout le monde ne se souciait pas de la partie. Ainsi, Théodore scrutait les gradins de Gryffondor en faisant la grimace.

- Mais je rêve ? Ce crétin de Malefoy est allé provoquer Weasley sur son terrain...  
- Non ? Je voudrais bien entendre ce qu'il se racontent, fit Harry en tournant ses jumelles vers les tribunes rouge et or.  
- Moi aussi, dit Sarah. Je ne connais aucun sort pour les écouter d'ici, comme ça sans rien… Il faudra que j'y pense…  
- Et maintenant, Londubat s'en mêle !

Dans l'oculaire des jumelles, Harry put voir Malefoy et Weasley rouler sous un banc, tandis qu'après un instant d'hésitation, Neville suivait le mouvement, Crabbe et Goyle n'étant pas en reste. Devant eux, Hermione ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, tant elle était prise par l'atmosphère enfiévrée régnant dans les tribunes. Les adversaires étant hors de vue, Harry revint à jeu, juste à temps pour voir Cédric Diggory, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, réaliser une feinte superbe qui lui assura la prise du vif d'or. La maison jaune et noir se mit à hurler d'enthousiasme, suivie de près par les Serpentard, qui n'aimaient rien tant que de voir Gryffondor perdre.

- C'est ce qui s'appelle se prendre une bonne gamelle ! cria Flint en esquissant une danse de Sioux.  
- Avec ça, la coupe leur passe sous le nez. On a toutes nos chances, renchérit Wendel Fallencrest avec un sourire radieux.  
- Ouais, mais va falloir apprendre à neutraliser ce Diggory, commenta Thomas Feral. C'est un dangereux, celui-là !

A nouveau de bonne humeur, les Serpentard regagnèrent leur salle commune. Harry les laissa partir pour demander à Hermione quels étaient les valeureux combattants de la maison Gryffondor. Elle lui répondit d'un ton dégoûté que Malefoy avait reçu un oeil au beurre noir de la part de Weasley, qui avait pris un coup de poing dans le nez en retour, tandis que Neville était plus ou moins dans les pommes après avoir essayé de s'attaquer à Crabbe et Goyle.  
Harry haussa les épaules. Il fallait vraiment être idiot pour s'en prendre seul à ces deux armoires à glace. Il prenait de nouveau le chemin des quartiers de Serpentard quand il vit Quirrell sortir en hâte du château, avec une allure des plus suspectes. Il regardait sans cesse derrière lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas suivi. Harry ressentit encore cet agaçant picotement dans sa cicatrice. Bien décidé à en savoir plus, il sortit à son tour et se dirigea vers le hangar à balais pour récupérer son Nimbus. Il venait d'enfourcher le balai quand une seconde personne prit la suite de Quirrell. A la démarche, Harry reconnut Rogue. Sans hésiter, il prit son envol et suivit de haut le chemin de ses professeurs. Une fois au-dessus de la foret, il descendit juste au-dessus de la cime des arbres et se mit à tourner en essayant de localiser le moindre bruit. Le jour déclinait peu à peu et les nombreux bruits d'oiseaux cessèrent les uns après les autres. Harry parvint enfin à saisir quelques mots, juste en dessous de lui. En silence, il se posa dans un hêtre et se percha sur une grosse branche qui surplombait les deux hommes en pleine conversation.

- ... ne sais pas pour... pourquoi v... vous avez te... tenu à me v... voir ici, Severus.  
- Il vaut mieux que ceci reste confidentiel. Après tout, les élèves ne sont pas censés connaître l'existence de la Pierre philosophale. Et vous ne voudriez sûrement pas que nos collègues soient au courant de vos petites... activités annexes, gronda Rogue, menaçant.  
- Je ne comprends p... pas du tout ce... que vous... vous voulez d... dire.  
- Allons donc. Je vous ai à l'œil depuis Halloween, Quirrell. De tous les adultes de l'école, vous étiez le seul absent quand ce satané troll a été lâché dans les couloirs. Et je serais très étonné qu'un élève, même de septième année ou très idiot, se soit amusé à ce genre de blague. Vous avez donc trouvé comment faire pour passer devant cette bestiole sans vous faire dévorer ?  
- M... mais, Severus... je..., bégaya pitoyablement Quirrell.  
- Parce que c'est là, rappelez-vous que je vous ai trouvé. Devant la porte du cerbère, entrain de l'ouvrir... Vous ne voudriez quand même pas que je vous cause des ennuis, Quirrell ?  
- Je... je ne... comprends r... rien de t... tout cela.  
- Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Vous cherchez à prendre cette Pierre, inutile de le nier. La seule chose que j'ignore encore, c'est si vous le faites pour vous-même ou si quelqu'un vous commandite.  
- V... vous ra... racontez n'imp... porte q... quoi !  
- J'aimerais autant. J'attends que vous me donniez les formules que vous avez employées. Et aussi le nom de votre ou de vos comparses. Je vous vois mal monter ça tout seul. Réfléchissez bien. Si jamais vous retentez quoi que ce soit, j'ai bien peur que vos jours à l'école ne se terminent très prochainement.

Rogue tourna les talons, laissant Quirrell planté au milieu des herbes folles et des feuilles mortes. Harry décolla de son hêtre, vola jusqu'au hangar où il rangea son balai et regagna la salle commune en toute hâte.

- Où tu étais ? s'enquit Théodore. Tout le monde a fêté la défaite de Gryffondor avec le faste nécessaire dans une telle occasion.  
- Je crois que je sais qui est le voleur. Ou du moins, UN des voleurs.

Quand Théodore et Sarah eurent entendu le récit de la conversation entre Rogue et Quirrell, ils restèrent muets de stupeur.

- Combiné à ce qu'on sait des ballades nocturnes de ce trembleur..., commença Théodore.  
- Ca se tient, c'est bien ça le pire, compléta Sarah.  
- Mais Rogue a raison. Quirrell ne peut pas agir tout seul. Quelqu'un doit l'aider. Sûrement à coups de magie noire, pour forcer les défenses autour de la Pierre. Car il ne doit pas y avoir que le chien pour la garder. Ce serait trop facile, énonça Harry.  
- Parce que tu trouves ça facile, toi ? s'étouffa Théodore.  
- C'est jamais q'une grosse bête, Théo. Un barbare s'en sortirait avec une épée à deux mains… Ou tout simplement en lui balançant le troll…  
- En attendant, va falloir être très, très prudents avec Quirrell. Faire comme si on ne savait rien. Et continuer notre enquête pour déterminer qui peut bien l'aider.  
- On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge... gémit Théodore. 


	10. Norbert le Dragon

Chapitre 10 : Norbert le Dragon

Quirrell se montra cependant plus calme qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Dans les semaines qui suivirent, il devint encore plus pâle et maigre, mais il ne semblait pas avoir cédé à la tentation de se promener à nouveau.  
Chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant le couloir interdit du deuxième étage, Harry, Théo ou Sarah collait une oreille contre la porte pour vérifier que Touffu était toujours là à pousser des grognements. Rogue, lui, ne manquait jamais une occasion de manifester sa mauvaise humeur habituelle, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à obtenir d'autres réponses. Lorsque Harry croisait Quirrell, il s'efforçait de ne pas lui montrer qu'il se méfiait de lui, bien qu'il ne réussît jamais à paraître aussi naturel que Sarah.  
Hermione, pour sa part, avait autre chose en tête que la Pierre philosophale. Elle avait commencé à établir un programme de révisions pour les examens de fin d'année et harcelait tout le monde, toutes maisons confondues, pour qu'ils en fassent autant.

- Hermione, les examens, c'est dans une éternité, lui dit un jour Théo après une énième répétition de ce conseil.  
- Dix semaines, répliqua Hermione, ce n'est pas une éternité, ça correspond à une seconde pour Nicolas Flamel  
- Mais lui, il est largement plus vieux que nous, et les vieux perdent facilement la notion du temps, dit Sarah en souriant. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu révises, toi qui a déjà appris la totalité du cours. Ou alors, c'est que tu ne comprends pas ce que tu apprends…  
- Tu ne vois pas pourquoi ? Tu es folle ? Tu te rends compte qu'il faut absolument réussir ces examens pour entrer en deuxième année, j'espère ? C'est très important, j'aurais dû commencer à réviser il y a un mois.

Malheureusement, les professeurs semblaient avoir des idées voisines des siennes. Ils avaient imposé tellement de devoirs pour les vacances de Pâques qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps aux élèves pour songer à s'amuser, ni beaucoup plus pour réviser, d'ailleurs. Il était difficile de se détendre quand Hermione passait son temps à réciter les douze usages du sang de dragon ou à faire des exercices avec sa baguette magique. Baillant et Maugréant, Harry et Théo passaient la plus grande partie de leur temps libre dans la bibliothèque avec Sarah et Hermione pour essayer d'arriver au bout de leur travail.

- Ah, je déteste le _« par cœur »_, lâcha un jour Sarah.  
- Je n'arriverai jamais à me rappeler ce truc, répondit Théo.

Il reposa sa plume et regarda avec envie par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque. C'était la première belle journée qu'ils avaient eue depuis des mois, et ils la passaient enfermés au milieu des livres. Le ciel était d'un bleu de myosotis et l'atmosphère avait un parfum d'été. Harry, qui lisait l'article consacré au « dictame » dans Mille herbes et champignons magiques, leva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit Théo s'écrier :

- Hagrid ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la bibliothèque ?

Hagrid apparut, cachant quelque chose derrière son dos. Avec son gros manteau en poil de taupe, il paraissait déplacé dans un tel lieu.

- Je suis simplement venu jeter un coup d'œil, dit-il d'une voix qui ne paraissait pas très naturelle (Pas du tout naturelle, en fait). Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? ajouta-t-il d'un air soupçonneux. J'espère que vous avez cessé de vous intéresser à Nicolas Flamel ?  
- Oui, on a arrêté de chercher des renseignements sur lui quand on a trouvé, dit Sarah d'un ton amusé. Nous savons que Touffu garde son préssssieux trésor, alors on ne cherche plus…  
- Chut ! Répondit Hagrid en lançant des regards autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un écoutait (oui, le genre de regard suspect qui inciterait n'importe qui à écouter de plus belle). Parle moins fort, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
- Nous voulions justement vous poser quelques petites questions, intervint Harry. On espère que d'autres surprises que Touffu attendent quiconque tentera de s'en emparer, parce que tout seul…  
- Chut ! répéta Hagrid. Vous n'avez qu'à venir me vois un peu plus tard. Je ne vous promets rien, mais arrêtez de jacasser à ce sujet, les élèves ne sont pas censés savoir. On va penser que c'est moi qui vous ai tout raconté.  
- Alors tout à l'heure, dit Harry.

Hagrid quitta la bibliothèque en traînant ses grands pieds sur le parquet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il cachait derrière son dos ? demanda Hermione d'un air songeur.  
- Je vais voir dans quelle section il était, dit Théo.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec une pile de livre qu'il posa doucement sur la table.

- Des dragons ! murmura-t-il. Hagrid regardait des bouquins consacrés aux dragons ! Regardez ça : _Les différentes espèces de dragon d'Angleterre et d'Irlande, De l'œuf au brasier, Le Guide de l'amateur de dragons._  
- Joli ! Répondit Sarah. Il y en a sur la façon de les combattre ?  
- Hagrid a toujours rêvé d'avoir un dragon, il me l'a dit la première fois que je l'ai vu, déclara Harry.  
- Mais il est fou ! Il n'imagine pas les dégâts que ces monstres peuvent faire ! s'écria Sarah.

Harry remarqua qu'elle avait perdu son légendaire ton amusé. En fait, elle semblait avoir perdu toute son assurance coutumière.

- Et c'est contraire à nos lois, fit remarquer Théo. L'élevage des dragons a été interdit par la Convention des sorciers de 1709, tout le monde sait ça. Comment veux-tu qu'on arrive à cacher notre existence aux Moldus si on garde un dragon dans son jardin ? En plus, ils sont impossibles à dresser, Sarah a raison, c'est dangereux. Je suis sûr que les jumeaux Weasley pourront vous le confirmer, leur frère aîné travaille avec des dragons sauvages en Roumanie…  
- Il n'y a quand même pas de dragons sauvages en Grande-Bretagne ? demanda Harry.  
- Bien sur que si, il y en a, assura Théo. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du dragon Vert gallois ou du Noir des Hébrides ? Le ministère de la magie fait un sacré travail pour essayer de les cacher, je peux te le dire. Chaque fois qu'un Moldu en voit un, il faut lui jeter un sort pour qu'il oublie tout de suite.  
- Ou bien le saouler à mort pour que tout le monde croie qu'il l'a vu à cause de l'alcool, renchérit Sarah, qui semblait s'être reprise. Avec tous les contes parlant de Dragons, faire dire à des hommes ivres qu'ils en ont vu est le meilleur moyen de prouver qu'ils n'existent pas.  
- C'est bien joli tes techniques de désinformation, mais avec tout ça, je me demande vraiment ce que mijote Hagrid, répondit Hermione, plus songeuse que jamais.

Une heure plus tard, lorsqu'ils allèrent frapper à la porte du garde-chasse, ils furent surpris de voir que tous les rideaux de la cabane étaient tirés.

- Qui est là ? demanda Hagrid avant de les faire entrer et de refermer rapidement la porte derrière eux.

A l'intérieur, il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Bien qu'au-dehors la température fût clémente, un grand feu ronflait dans la cheminée. Hagrid prépara du thé et leur proposa des sandwiches à l'hermine, qu'ils refusèrent poliment mais fermement.

- Alors, vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ? dit Hagrid.  
- Oui, répondit Harry.

Harry se dit qu'avec Hagrid, il valait mieux aller droit au but.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez nous dire ce qui garde la Pierre philosophale, à part Touffu ?

Hagrid fronça les sourcils.

- Bien sur que non, je ne peux pas vous le dire. D'abord parce ce que je l'ignore. Ensuite perce que vous en savez déjà trop et donc, même si j'étais au courant, je ne vous dirait rien de plus. Il y a de bonnes raisons pour que cette Pierre se trouve ici. Elle a failli être volée chez Gringotts, j'imagine que vous l'aviez déjà compris ? Je me demande bien comment vous avez fait pour découvrir l'existence de Touffu.  
- Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas nous le dire, mais ne nous faites pas croire que vous ne le savez pas. Vous savez tout ce qui se passe ici, déclara Hermione d'un ton flatteur.  
Surpris d'avoir entendu sa voix, Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur Sarah : c'est elle qu'il s'attendait à entendre parler de la sorte. Au lieu de cela, elle regardait la cheminée d'un air absent. Harry n'eut pas le temps de la regarder à son tour, Hermione reprenait la parole.  
- Nous voulions simplement savoir qui s'était chargé du dispositif de protection de la Pierre, poursuivit Hermione. Nous nous demandions en qui, à part vous, le professeur Dumbledore pouvait avoir une telle confiance.

En entendant évoquer la confiance de Dumbledore, Hagrid bomba le torse.

- Bah, j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de mal à vous dire ça… Voyons… il m'a demandé de lui prêter Touffu. Et certains professeurs se sont chargés des sortilèges… Le professeur Chourave, le professeur Flitwick, le professeur McGonagall, dit-il en comptant sur ses doigts. Le professeur Quirrell… Et Dumbledore lui-même a fait quelque chose, bien sûr. Ah oui, j'allais oublier, le professeur Rogue, aussi.  
- Donc, les cinq directeurs et le prof de Défense, répondit Hermione et s'efforçant de paraître naturel.  
- C'est ça. Ils ont tous aidé à protéger la Pierre, répondit Hagrid.

Harry savait que Théo, Hermione et sans doute Sarah pensaient la même chose que lui. Si Quirrell avait participé à la protection de la pierre, il devait avoir le moyen de connaître les sortilèges employés par les autres professeurs. Et s'il savait comment passer devant Touffu sans se faire hacher menu…

- Vous êtes le seul à savoir comment se protéger de Touffu, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry d'un ton fébrile. Vous ne le diriez à personne, même pas à un professeur ?  
- Personne ne le sait, à par moi et Dumbledore, répondit Hagrid avec fierté.  
- C'est déjà ça, murmura Harry à l'adresse des trois autres. Hagrid, est-ce qu'on pourrait ouvrir la fenêtre ? C'est un vrai chaudron, ici.  
- Impossible, Harry, désolé.

Harry vit que Hagrid jetait un coup d'oeil vers le feu. Il suivit son regard.

- Hagrid ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama-t-il

Mais il savait déjà de quoi il s'agissait. Au cœur des flammes, sous la bouilloire, il y avait un gros œuf noir. Et Sarah était tétanisée rien qu'en regardant ledit œuf.

- Ça ? dit Hagrid en se passant les doigts sans la barbe d'un geste un peu nerveux. C'est simplement un…  
- Où est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé ? l'interrompit Théo en s'accroupissant devant le feu pour examiner l'œuf. Vous avez dû le payer une fortune.  
- Je l'ai gagné, dit Hagrid. Hier soir. J'étais allé boire un ou deux verres au village et j'ai joué aux cartes avec un client de passage. Pour tout vous dire, je crois qu'il n'était pas mécontent de s'en débarrasser.  
- Et qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire quand il aura éclos ? interrogea Hermione.  
- J'ai lu des choses là-dessus, répondit Hagrid en retirant un gros livre de sous son oreiller. J'ai trouvé ça à la bibliothèque. L'Élevage des dragons pour l'agrément ou le commerce. C'est un peu daté, bien sur, mais tout y est. Il faut garder l'œuf dans le feu parce que, dan s la nature, c'est leur mère qui leur souffle dessus, vous comprenez ? Et quand l'œuf aura éclos, il faut donner un petit seau de cognac mélangé à du sang de poulet toutes les demi-heures. Regardez, là, ils expliquent comment reconnaître les différents œufs. Le mien, c'est un Norvégien à crête. Une espèce rare.

Il semblait ravi, mais Sarah ne l'était pas du tout. Elle semblait crispée en regardant l'œuf, mais soudain elle explosa :

- Mais vous êtes fou ! Ces montres peuvent raser des villages en un clin d'œil ! Il faut vous débarrasser de cette chose au plus vite ! Éloignez ça de moi, ou je fais un malheur ! Vous ne savez pas ce que peut faire une de ces créatures, ma famille en a fait l'expérience ! Une fois éclos, ce dragon sèmera la destruction sur son passage ! Nul ne sera épargné ! Il noiera le pays sous les fla… AAAH !  
- Tu te sens mieux ? lui dit Hermione, un verre maintenant vide à la main. L'eau froide, ça calme bien.

Pendant que Sarah reprenait son souffle (elle avait tout dit d'une traite, sans reprendre sa respiration), elle reprit :

- Hagrid, votre cabane est en bois. Vous ne trouvez vraiment pas que c'est risqué ?

Hagrid n'écoutait pas, cependant. Il remuait les braises en chantonnant.

Ils avaient à présent un nouveau sujet d'inquiétude : qu'arriverait-il à Hagrid si quelqu'un s'apercevait qu'il abritait dans sa cabane un dragon interdit ?

- Je me demande à quoi ça ressemble, une vie paisible, soupira Théo, accablé par le poids des devoirs à faire.  
- Je ne sais pas, personne dans m'a famille n'en a eu depuis des siècles, répondit Sarah. Nous, on aime bien l'action.

Un matin au petit déjeuner, Hedwige, la chouette de Harry, lui apporta un message signe Hagrid. Il n'avait écrit que quelques mots : _« Il est en train d'éclore »._  
Théo voulut aller voir à l'instant même, mais Harry l'en dissuada.

- On a un cours tout de suite, et ce n'est pas trop le moment de nous attirer des ennuis. Il vaut mieux qu'on attende. Et puis, ce n'ai rien comparé à ceux qu'aura Hagrid s'il est pris avec le… Oui Malefoy, tu veux que je parle plus fort ?

L'horripilant élève blond était passé tout près d'eux et s'était arrêté net pour écouter ce qu'ils disaient. Qu'avaient-il entendu ? Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup l'expression de son visage. Il l'aimait moins encore que le visage lui-même.  
Harry et Théo finirent par se mettre d'accord pour aller voir Hagrid pendant la récréation du matin, avec Hermione. Sarah, elle, ne voulait pas en entendre parler, aussi avaient-ils jugé inutile de la mettre au courant au risque de déclencher une nouvelle crise d'hystérie. Lorsque la cloche du château sonna la fin du cours, ils se précipitèrent tous les trois vers la cabane où Hagrid les accueillit, tout excité, le teint écarlate.

- Il est presque sorti, annonça-t-il triomphalement.

L'œuf était posé sur la table. Il y avait de profondes crevasses dans la coquille et quelque chose remuait à l'intérieur avec un drôle de bruit, comme une sorte de claquement.  
Ils s'assirent autour de la table et observèrent l'œuf en retenant leur souffle.  
Presque aussitôt, bien que cela leur semblât une éternité, il y eut un craquement, la coquille s'ouvrir en deux et le bébé dragon s'avança sur la table d'une démarche pataude. Il n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Harry trouva qu'il ressemblait à un vieux parapluie noir tout fripé. Ses ailes hérissées de pointes étaient énormes, comparées à son corps grêle d'un noir de jais. Il avait un long museau avec de grandes narines, des cornes naissantes et de gros yeux orange et globuleux.  
Le dragon éternua et de petites étincelles jaillirent de son museau. Les trois apprentis sorciers reculèrent sur le coup, puis furent soulagés que ça n'aille pas plus loin.

- Il est magnifique, murmura Hagrid.

Il tendit la main pour le caresser, mais le dragon claqua des mâchoires en montrant de petits crocs pointus.

- Le brave petit, il a reconnu sa maman ! s'exclama Hagrid.  
- Il est vraiment inconscient ou il le fait exprès ? chuchota Théo à l'oreille de Harry.  
- Hagrid, il faut combien de temps pour qu'un Norvégien à crête atteigne sa taille adulte ? demanda Hermione.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa question : Hagrid se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Quelqu'un regardait entre les rideaux. Un garçon. Il s'est enfui vers le château.

Harry bondit sur la porte et l'ouvrit pour regarder au dehors. Même de loin, il était impossible de ne pas le reconnaître : c'était Malefoy, et il avait vu le dragon.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, le sourire qui se dessinait sans cesse sur le visage de Malefoy mit Sarah, Harry, Théo et Hermione très mal à l'aise. Ces trois derniers passaient le plus clair de leur temps libre dans la cabane du garde-chasse pour essayer de le raisonner.

- Relâchez-le dans la nature, le pressait Harry.  
- Impossible, répondait Hagrid. Il est trop petit. Il mourrait.

Ils contemplèrent le dragon. En une semaine, sa taille avait triplé et des volutes de fumées lui sortaient des naseaux. Hagrid, trop occupé à prendre soin du dragon, négligeait ses devoirs de garde-chasse. Le sol était jonché de bouteilles de cognac vides et de plumes de poulet, assez pour remplir plusieurs oreillers.

- J'ai décidé de l'appeler Norbert, dit Hagrid en regardant le dragon avec des yeux embués. Il me connaît bien maintenant, regardez. Norbert ! Norbert ! Où est maman ?  
- Ça va mal ! Il est complètement gaga ! murmura Théo à l'oreille de Harry.  
- Hagrid, dit Harry à haute voix, dans une quinzaine de jours, Norbert sera aussi grand que la maison, il sera impossible de le dissimuler. Sans compter Malefoy qui peut à tout instant avertir son père, lequel se débrouillera pour vous faire tomber tout le ministère dessus.

Hagrid se mordit la lèvre.

- Je… je sais bien que je ne pourrai pas le garder pour toujours, mais je ne vais quand même pas l'abandonner ! Je ne pourrai jamais faire une chose pareille.

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers Théodore.

- Et Charlie Weasley ? Tu m'as bien dit qu'il étudie les dragons en Roumanie !

Se tournant vers Hermione :

- Hermione, tu pourrais demander aux jumeaux Weasley de le contacter ? On pourrait peut-être lui envoyer Norbert. Charlie Weasley s'occupera de lui et le relâchera dans la nature !  
- Excellent idée ! approuva Hermione. Les jumeaux Weasley ne sont pas souvent sérieux, mais on peut leur faire confiance quand on a vraiment besoin d'eux. Ils le préviendront si je leur demande. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Hagrid ?

Et Hagrid finit par accepter qu'ils demandent aux jumeaux d'envoyer un hibou à Charlie pour lui demander de prendre en charge le dragon. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas tellement le choix.

Le mercredi soir, Harry et Sarah étaient assis dans la salle commune, bien après que tous les autres eurent rejoint leur lit. La sinistre horloge adossée au mur venait de sonner minuit lorsque le mur s'ouvrit. Théodore enleva la cape d'invisibilité qui le recouvrait, semblant surgir de nulle part. Il revenait de la cabane où il avait aidé Hagrid à nourrir Norbert qui mangeait à présent des kilos de rats morts.

- Il m'a mordu ! s'écria-t-il à voix basse en leur montrant sa main enveloppée d'un mouchoir ensanglanté. Je vais être incapable de tenir une plume pendant au moins une semaine, et je ne sais pas écrire de la main gauche ! Je commence à croire que tu avais raison, Sarah : ce dragon est créature la plus effroyable que j'aie jamais rencontrée. Et dire que Hagrid en parle comme d'un gentil petit lapin. Quand le dragon m'a mordu, il a prétendu que c'était de ma faute, que je lui avais fait peur. Et quand je suis parti, il lui chantait une berceuse.

Il y eut un bruit contre le carreau de la fenêtre. Harry l'ouvrit pour faire

entrer un hibou qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Il portait un message des jumeaux : le hibou devait leur appartenir.  
Ils se penchèrent tous les trois sur la lettre et lurent en même temps :

_Salut, Sarah ! (Mince ! ils se connaissaient. Harry craignait le pire, à présent) On a reçu la réponse de Charlie. Il est d'accord pour s'occuper du dragon, et il vient lui-même le chercher avec quelques amis à lui ! Mais il sait qu'il n'a pas intérêt à se faire prendre avec, alors il faudra faire ça de nuit. Il sera dans les environs Samedi, vous devrez amener le dragon au sommet de la plus haute tour du château, à minuit. Lui et ses amis vous retrouveront à cet endroit à la faveur de __l'obscurité, puis ils repartiront pour la Roumanie avec le dragon.__  
__Amusez-vous bien,__  
__Fred, George.__  
__PS : Ron a vu la réponse de Charlie, et il insiste pour vous accompagner, car ça fait un moment qu'il ne l'a pas vu. Désolés, vous allez devoir le supporter le soir fatidique !_

Ils échangèrent un regard.

- Avec la cape d'invisibilité, ça risque d'être un peu dur, dit Harry. Je pensais y aller avec Théo et Hermione, et c'était déjà plutôt juste, mais si en plus on se retrouve avec Ron Weasley…  
- Désolé Harry, tu iras sans moi, répondit Théo en montrant sa main. Tu devrais t'en sortir avec Hermione.  
- Écoutez, ce dragon, plus il est loin, mieux je me porte, vous savez… Je vais partir de mon côté et m'occuper de Rusard et Miss Teigne – et de Malefoy, aussi. Plus vite cette sale bête aura quitté Poudlard, mieux cela vaudra, ajouta Sarah sur un ton sinistre

Mais il y eut bientôt un nouvel ennui. Le lendemain matin, la main de Théo, que Norbert avait mordue, avait doublé de volume. Il hésitait à aller voir Madame Pomfresh : allait-elle s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'une morsure de dragon ? Mais dans l'après-midi, li n'eut plus le choix : la blessure avait pris une horrible couleur verte. Sarah leur confirma qu'en plus de toutes leurs tares, certains dragons avaient encore le triste privilège d'être venimeux.  
A la fin de la journée, Harry et Hermione se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie où Théo, en piteux état, était au lit. Mais il n'était pas seul : Ron Weasley avait reçu un maléfice au détour d'un couloir.

- J'ai l'impression que ma main est sur le point de tomber, murmura Théo. Mais il y a pire : Malefoy a dit à Madame Pomfresh qu'il voulait emprunter un livre à Ron, ce qui lui a permis de venir se moquer de lui. Mais quand il m'a vu, il m'a menacé de révélé à Madame Pomfresh ce qui m'avait mordu. Moi, je lui ai dit que j'avais renversé une potion sur une ancienne morsure de chien, mais je crois qu'elle ne m'a pas cru…

Harry et Hermione essayèrent de le calmer.

- Tout sera terminé samedi à minuit, promit Hermione.

Si ces mots apaisèrent Théo, ils mirent en revanche Ron dans tous ses états :

- Samedi à minuit ! Oh, non ! Oh, non ! Je viens de me souvenir. J'ai laissé la lettre de Charlie dans le livre que Malefoy a emporté ! Il va savoir pour votre dragon !

Heureusement pour lui, Harry et Hermione n'eurent pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Au même moment, Madame Pomfresh vint leur dire qu'il était temps de laisser Théo tranquille. Il avait besoin de dormir.

- Il est trop tard pour changer de programme, dit Harry à Hermione. Nous n'avons plus le temps d'envoyer un autre hibou à Charlie et c'est sans doute notre seule chance de nous débarrasser proprement de Norbert. Il faut prendre le risque. Je vais prévenir Sarah que Malefoy sait tout, elle prendra ses précautions. Nous avons aussi la chance d'avoir la cape d'invisibilité, et ça, Malefoy ne le sait pas. Enfin, j'espère.

Lorsqu'ils allèrent voir Hagrid ce soir-là, Crockdur le molosse était assis devant la cabane avec un pansement autour de la queue. Hagrid ouvrit une fenêtre.

- Je ne vous fais pas entrer, souffla-t-il. Norbert est à l'âge où il a besoin de jouer. Mais rassurez-vous, j'ai la situation bien en mains.

Lorsqu'ils lui annoncèrent ce que Charlie avait prévu (sans lui parler de Malefoy), ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Mais c'était peut-être parce que la charmante bestiole venait de lui mordre la jambe.

- Aïe ! Ce n'est pas grave, il a simplement mordu ma botte. C'est pour jouer. Après tout, c'est encore un bébé.

Et le bébé donna un grand coup de queue contre le mur en faisant trembler les vitres. Lorsqu'ils retournèrent au château, Hermione et Harry avaient hâte d'être à samedi. Ils espéraient toutefois qu'il ne grandirait pas trop jusque-là…

S'ils n'avaient pas été inquiets pour la suite des événements, ils auraient eu le cœur serré en voyant Hagrid se séparer de Norbert. La nuit était sombre, le ciel rempli de nuages. Sarah avait quitté la salle commune la première, Harry était sorti quelques minutes plus tard. Il était allé retrouver Ron et Hermione devant le portrait de la grosse dame et ils s'avançaient à présent vers la cabane du garde-chasse. Quand ils arrivèrent, Hagrid était prêt. Il avait enfermé le dragon dans une grande boîte.

- Je lui ai donné des rats et du cognac pour le voyage, dit-il d'une voix étouffée. Et je lui ai laissé son ours en peluche pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop seul.

Un bruit de déchirure à l'intérieur de la boite confirma à Harry que Norbert « jouait » avec son nounours.

- Au revoir, Norbert, sanglota Hagrid tandis que Harry, Hermione et Ron recouvraient la boîte avec la cape d'invisibilité, puis se glissaient au-dessous. Maman ne t'oubliera jamais !

Drago avançait seul, se repérant à tâtons dans les couloirs. La lumière ne l'aurait rendu que plus repérable. En ce moment même, ces abrutis devaient être en train d'embarquer le dragon dans la cabane de l'autre espèce de sauvage. A présent, le plus dur était de ne pas se faire attraper par Rusard avant le bon moment. Il attendrait qu'ils soient pris au piège dans la tour, et il irait chercher Rusard. Et là, il était sur qu'ils seraient renvoyés…  
Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger ses jambes. Une attaque ! Avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, Drago s'étala au sol, une couverture sur la tête. Sous le choc, il lâcha sa baguette. Il voulut la reprendre, mais lorsqu'il parvint à retirer la couverture qui l'empêchait de voir, (bien qu'il ne vît pas grand-chose de plus, dans cette obscurité), il fut attiré par un bruit venant du dessus d'une armoire. Il parvint à distinguer sa baguette qui flottait dans l'air et tapait sur le coin de l'armoire. Quelques secondes plus tard, la baguette se posa doucement sur le dessus du meuble, et Drago entendit s'éloigner l'insupportable caquètement de Peeves. Peeves ! Il était tombé sur cet infâme esprit frappeur qui lui avait immobilisé les jambes avant de percher sa baguette sur l'armoire ! Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus rien faire contre le sort sa baguette étant inaccessible. Le seul moyen de la récupérer aurait été de faire tomber l'armoire, ce qui aurait attiré un Rusard furieux et incapable de l'écouter. Drago ne pouvait plus que maudire Peeves. Sans lui, il aurait pu faire exclure Potter et sa bande d'imbéciles, et maintenant, c'est lui qui était en mauvaise posture.

Minuit approchait lorsqu' Harry Hermione et Ron, chargés de leur fardeau, dans le couloir situé au pied de la tour la plus haute.  
Un brusque mouvement, un peu plus loin, manqua de leur faire lâcher la boîte à dragon. Oubliant qu'ils étaient déjà invisibles, ils se rencognèrent dans la pénombre, les yeux fixés sur deux silhouettes qui semblaient se débattre à quelques mètres devant eux. Une lampe s'alluma.  
Le professeur McGonagall, vêtue d'une robe de chambre écossaise, les cheveux dans un filet tenait Malefoy par l'oreille.

- Vous aurez une retenue ! s'écria-t-elle. Et j'enlève vingt points à Serpentard. Se promener dans le château au milieu de la nuit à tenter de grimper sur les armoires ! Comment osez-vous ?  
- Vous ne comprenez pas, professeur. Harry Potter va arriver avec un dragon ! se défendit Malefoy.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bêtises ? Comment pouvez-vous avoir l'audace de proférer de tels mensonges sans queue ni tête ? Un dragon ! Dans une boîte à chaussures, sans doute ? Venez, il va falloir que je parle de vous au professeur Rogue, Malefoy !

Après avoir assisté à ce spectacle, rien ne parut plus facile à Harry, Hermione et Ron que de monter l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au sommet de la tour. Lorsqu'ils sortirent sur le balcon, dans l'air frais de la nuit, ils ôtèrent la cape pour respirer enfin à pleins poumons. Ron s'exclama :

- Malefoy en retenue ! Il y a de quoi hurler de joie !  
- Il vaudrait mieux éviter, conseilla Hermione.

Ils se contentèrent donc de pouffer en silence tandis que Norbert s'agitait dans sa boite pour essayer de s'échapper. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, quatre balais surgirent de l'obscurité et descendirent en piqué vers le sommet de la tour. Charlie et trois de ses amis avaient fabriqué un harnais accroché entre leurs balais pour pouvoir transporter Norbert. Tout le monde s'y mit pour attacher soigneusement le dragon, à l'exception de Ron et Charlie trop occupés entre frères, puis Harry et Hermione échangèrent des poignées de main avec les autres en les remerciant chaleureusement. Sarah arriva peu avant qu'ils ne partent.  
Les quatre élèves virent bientôt la boîte à dragon s'éloigner dans le ciel puis disparaître au loin. Sarah prit alors la parole.

- Bon, je pars en éclaireur, et vous me suivez sous la cape. Si on tombe sur Rusard, surtout ne bougez pas un muscle ! Je m'en occupe. Vous êtes prêts ? C'est bon, suivez-moi.

Les précautions de Sarah étaient justifiées, car elle ne tarda pas à voir la silhouette de Rusard, qui attendait au bas des marches. À ce moment-là, le plus important était de ne lui laisser le temps ni de parler, ni de réfléchir.

- Monsieur Rusard ! Je vous cherche depuis dix minutes, monsieur Rusard ! Peeves est venu me voler un livre en pleine nuit, monsieur Rusard ! Il m'a attirée jusqu'en haut, mais il avait disparu ! Je vous en prie, monsieur Rusard, aidez-moi ! Vous êtes le seul qui soit assez malin pour connaître ses tours, et j'ai besoin de ce livre pour mes devoirs demain ! Et c'est après vous qu'il en a, monsieur Rusard ! Quand m'a pris mon livre, il m'a dit qu'il VOUS mettait au défi de le retrouver ! Et il a osé vous insul…

BADABOUM !  
Sarah n'avait pas repris sa respiration qu'un grand bruit retentit dans l'escalier. Rusard se précipita, mais Sarah était devant lui.

- PEEVES !  
- Tu vas voir ! J'ai monsieur Rusard avec moi, cette fois, tu es cuit !

Rusard s'arrêta net quand il vit les têtes de Ron, Harry et Hermione. Sarah avait encore grimpé quelques marches, et bien lui en prit : Rusard ne pouvait pas la voir de là où il était, mais la cape d'invisibilité couvrait encore les jambes des élèves tombés. Sarah se hâta de la retirer pour la plier grossièrement et la dissimuler dans la poche de sa robe, tandis que Rusard jubilait.

- Eh bien, Miss Cobbyte, je crois que je viens de trouver Peeves ! Nous verrons votre livre plus tard, pour l'instant, le plus important est de m'occuper de ces trois voyous ! Hé Hé Hé ! Rentrez immédiatement dans votre dortoir, sans courir ! N'oubliez pas que je vous ai à l'œil !

Sarah ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et commença à redescendre, Miss Teigne sur ses talons. Elle put encore entendre Harry et Hermione qui avaient l'air plutôt en colère contre Ron Weasley :

- Il a vraiment fallut que tu tombes maintenant, hein !  
- T'étais vraiment obligé de te raccrocher à nous pour nous entraîner dans ta chute ?

Ah, il est aussi empoté que les autres ! Soupira-t-elle intérieurement en regagnant son dortoir, toujours escortée par Miss Teigne. Quelle nuit ! Elle ne pouvait plus rien pour eux, mais au moins, elle avait fait prendre Malefoy, sauvé sa peau, et évité que Harry soit pris avec la cape. 


	11. la Forêt Interdite

Chapitre 11 : La forêt interdite.

Les choses auraient pu tourner bien pire.  
Ils n'avaient pas été pris avec Norbert, et Sarah semblait avoir récupéré la cape. Mais ils n'étaient pas tirés d'affaire pour autant.  
Rusard les conduisit au bureau du professeur McGonagall, y parvenant au moment même où Malefoy en sortait. La directrice de Gryffondor fit entrer Rusard et échangea quelques mots avec celui-ci, qui repartit bientôt conduire Harry et Malefoy vers le bureau du professeur Rogue, tandis que Ron et Hermione, livides, se préparaient à affronter l'un des pires cauchemars de l'élève de première année la plus douée de l'école.  
Harry et Malefoy s'assirent en silence dans le bureau de Rogue, sous le regard pesant de leur directeur. Malefoy semblait partagé entre la rage, la crainte, et une joie malsaine qui ne disait vraiment rien de bon à Harry. Celui-ci avait commencé à tourner et retourner dans sa tête toutes les excuses qu'il avait pu trouver, mais cessa rapidement en se disant qu'aucune ne serait assez convaincante: Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre que Malefoy attaque avec le dragon pour tourner ses accusations en ridicule et espérer faire croire à une farce. S'il venait à produire la lettre de Charlie Weasley (Harry se souvenait qu'il avait prise à Ron), rien ne l'empêchait de la faire passer pour fausse. S'il parvenait à changer Norbert en une simple querelle d'élèves, il échapperait peut-être à une expulsion.  
- Alors? leur demanda le professeur Rogue d'un ton chargé de reproches. Son regard semblait regarder au fin fond de leur âme. Harry attendait que Malefoy prenne la parole le premier. Celui-ci trouva enfin le courage de rompre le silence.  
- Je sais ce qu'ils faisaient, professeur ! Ils voulaient se débarrasser d'un dragon !  
- Un dragon ? Serait-ce ce que vous avez de plus convaincant, M. Malefoy ?  
- Un bébé Norvégien à crête ! Je sais ce que je dis, j'ai une preuve ! Ils l'ont donné à Charlie Weasley !  
- Une preuve ? Vous m'intéressez... Montrez-moi cette preuve, et j'espère pour vous qu'elle m'expliquera ce que vient faire Weasley dans cette histoire...  
- J'ai trouvé sa lettre, je vous la donne tout de... Mince... Euh... Pas dans cette poche-là... Ah!  
Harry eut soudain l'espoir qu'il ne la retrouverait pas. Peut-être l'avait-il égarée, ou simplement oubliée dans le dortoir... Malefoy se battit avec sa robe de sorcier pendant une bonne minute, avant de rendre les armes, sous le regard méprisant de Rogue. Un léger sourire se forma discrètement sur les lèvres d'Harry. Mais pas assez discrètement pour échapper à Malefoy, qui lui répondit par un regard saturé de haine sanguinaire. Un regard qui aurait fait peur s'il ne donnait pas à son propriétaire un air ridicule.  
- Ton prénom t'est monté à la tête, Drago... Tu vois des dragons partout, à présent.  
- Potter ! Vous ai-je autorisé à prendre la parole ?  
Oups ! L'erreur ! A présent, c'est sur lui que Rogue déchaînait sa colère... Harry se fit tout petit sur sa chaise. Rogue se leva et prit la parole:  
- Ce que je vois, moi, c'est que vous étiez tous les deux hors de votre dortoir après le couvre-feu, et que M. Malefoy a été la cible d'un sortilège. Manifestement, chacun de vous est sorti dans le but inavoué de nuire à l'autre, alors mettez-vous bien ceci en tête : la maison Serpentard est une et indivisible. Je ne laisserai pas deux imbéciles prétentieux et irréfléchis mettre en danger cette unité. Vous aurez une retenue, et je veillerai à ce que vous soyez ensemble. Si vous n'êtes pas capables de vous supporter, vous n'êtes pas dignes de Poudlard.  
La simple idée de devoir travailler ensemble leur souleva le cœur à tous les deux, mais le ton de leur directeur était sans appel. Ils se contentèrent alors de baisser la tête.  
- Ah, j'oubliais. Pour que vous soyez conscient du fait que les luttes intestines n'ont pas leur place à Serpentard, il faut que tous sachent ce que votre querelle nous coûte. Potter, vous venez de faire perdre quarante points à Serpentard.

Harry n'avait pas envisagé cette punition supplémentaire: Il allait à présent devoir endurer le regard de ses camarades. Il se garda bien de protester, toutefois.  
- Et vous Malefoy, trente.  
- QUOI ? Mais c'est... euh...  
- Oui, M. Malefoy ? Peut-être jugez-vous cette sanction non équitable ? Préférez-vous que je l'équilibre en vous retirant autant de points qu'à M. Potter ?  
Cette fois-ci, Malefoy eut la présence d'esprit de fermer sa... de garder la bouche close. Leur directeur les renvoya alors dans leur dortoir. Soixante-dix points de perdus pour une chute. En ajoutant les vingt points retirés plus tôt à équitable par McGonagall, la maison Serpentard avait perdu quatre-vingt-dix points en une nuit. Ils auraient du mal à remporter la coupe des quatre maisons, à présent. Enfin, Harry n'étais pas sur pour autant que Serpentard se retrouve à la dernière place : la directrice de Gryffondor était elle-même sévère avec ses élèves.  
A quelques lits de là, dans le dortoir des filles, Sarah faisait apparaître une faible lumière rouge de sa baguette. Les rideaux verts de son lit ne la laissaient guère filtrer en dehors. Elle sortit alors un parchemin qu'elle déplia. Mais tout ce qu'elle put y lire, ce fut l'inscription _«NID DES SERPENTS! »_ écrite en gros sur le parchemin. Quelques secondes plus tard, la lettre de Charlie Weasley prenait feu. Sarah ouvrit précipitamment le rideau pour lâcher le parchemin brûlant. Mais seules des cendres déjà éteintes atterrirent sur les dalles : voilà tout ce qui restait du message.

Le lendemain, quand les élèves passèrent devant les sabliers géants qui comptabilisaient les points de chaque maison, ils crurent d'abord à une erreur. Les Gryffondor avaient perdu cent points, les Serpentard quatre-vingt-dix. Mise au courant dès la Salle commune de Serpentard, Sarah avait rageusement répondu qu'en plus d'être inutile, Weasley devenait carrément nuisible à son entourage. Puis, les noms commencèrent à circuler, certains extravagants, d'autres plus proches de la vérité. Quand le nom d'Harry Potter commença à être prononcé plus souvent que les autres, l'intéressé se sentit assez mal à l'aise. Puis, se répandit comme une traînée de poudre le bruit que _« Malefoy et Potter avaient fait fort, cette fois-ci »_, _« qu'ils aillent se disputer dans leur coin, mais qu'ils laissent les autres tranquilles ! »_ Ce qui était bizarre, c'est que le nom de Malefoy n'avait été mentionné nulle part auparavant: Il semblait être brusquement apparu en dépit de tous les efforts de son propriétaire pour le cacher.  
Heureusement, Harry avait un léger avantage sur Malefoy : d'abord, il n'avait fait perdre que quarante points au lieu de cinquante, et surtout, il avait une opportunité supplémentaire pour réparer les dégâts. Justement, Marcus Flint s'approcha de lui.  
- Eh bien, vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous empêcher de vous taper sur la figure, tous les deux ? Enfin... Si tu veux réussir à calmer Rogue, tu as intérêt à t'entraîner dur ! On peut encore remonter si on remporte les prochains matches.  
Au moins, il avait le Quidditch. Après les résultats de son premier match, les autres joueurs gardaient confiance en lui. D'ailleurs, il s'entraînait plus dur que jamais. Il allait se montrer digne de son équipe et redorer, ou plutôt réargenter son blason.  
Hermione et Ron Weasley souffraient, eux aussi. Ils avaient chacun fait perdre cinquante points à Gryffondor, visiblement dans une tentative de mauvaise blague à Malefoy, tentative qui avait mal tourné. Personne ne leur parlait, même si Hermione semblait moins en souffrir que Ron. Plus que jamais, elle s'efforçait de répondre à toutes les questions de ses professeurs, parfois avant même qu'ils ne les posent, sauf en cours de potions, où elle avait appris à rester discrète : face à Rogue, répondre ne servait à rien, à moins d'être explicitement interrogé. Et Rogue prenait bien soin de ne jamais lui poser la moindre question, se rabattant sur des élèves plus faciles à coller.  
Avec le temps, Harry parvint à prendre le bon rythme de travail, lui permettant d'alterner entre les cours, les devoirs, et les entraînements en vue du prochain match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle qui approchait à grands battements d'ailes de vif.

En fait, le match eut lieu deux jours plus tard. Marcus faisait les gros yeux à son attrapeur, tandis que ses camarades tâchaient de le réconforter avant de passer à l'action. A priori, sachant que son agilité leur ferait sans doute gagner beaucoup de points, ils ne lui en voulaient pas trop pour son escapade nocturne.  
Dans le stade, la foule se pressait et les étudiants jouaient des coudes pour s'installer aux meilleures places. Pour une fois, les calmes Serdaigle mettaient la pression et les supporters de l'équipe en bleu arboraient des mines féroces. Ils adoraient visiblement l'idée de faire chuter les Serpentard. Welden jeta un œil sur l'immense bannière bleu et bronze déployée au-dessus des tribunes.  
- Il a vraiment l'air méchant, leur aigle. Ses serres me font penser à autant de crochets…  
- Tant qu'ils ne sont pas chauffés à blanc…, commenta Feral.  
- Oh, si… Ils le sont… Euh… Tu parlais des supporters, là ?  
- Devine, grogna Feral en allant chercher sa batte.  
Trois minutes plus tard, les quatorze joueurs prenaient place sur le terrain et Harry put voir sa nouvelle adversaire pour la première fois. Mlle Cho Chang était une ravissante Asiatique aux longs cheveux noirs nattés qui lui battaient le dos, au délicat visage de poupée. Harry se demanda si on l'avait choisie pour ses dons ou pour sa capacité à déconcentrer les joueurs d'en face. Il secoua la tête. Pendant un match, le seul truc qu'il devait trouver séduisant était une petite balle d'or aux ailes d'argent.  
Le coup de sifflet de Mlle Bibine déclencha le début des hostilités. Avec satisfaction, Harry vit que Flint et ses deux acolytes poursuiveurs surclassaient largement le trio de Serdaigle. Puis il prit de l'altitude pour essayer de repérer le vif. Chang avait adopté une autre tactique et faisait des cercles autour du stade pour trouver la bille dorée. Harry se dressa à demi sur son balai quand il vit sa proie tout près des buts de Serdaigle. Il plongea sans hésiter, donnant toute la puissance de son Nimbus. Cho l'aperçut et le prit aussitôt en chasse. Bientôt, les deux attrapeurs furent lancés dans une course effrénée autour du stade. Harry grogna. Cette Chang était un vrai pot de colle. Admunsen l'avait bien vu, et un cognard fila dans leur direction, que la Serdaigle évita à grand-peine, ce qui lui fit prendre du retard sur Harry. Celui-ci vit sa cible foncer droit sur une trajectoire qui allait… croiser celle d'une meute de six poursuiveurs acharnés à se prendre mutuellement le souaffle. Harry prit quand même le risque. Il passa entre Adrian et un Serdaigle, il entendit Flint qui criait quelque chose à Feral, puis un « Chang ! » hurlé à travers le stade, le bruit d'un choc mou. Il referma la main sur le vif d'or juste au moment où Katarina croisait sa route.  
- KATIE, VIRE DE….  
**« SBAAM ! »**  
- Cui, cui, cui, cui… fit la voix de la jeune fille à ses côtés.  
- Comme tu dis, croassa Harry en resserrant les doigts sur le vif. 'ésolé, Katie.  
- Pas grave. On a gagné, hein ?  
L'ovation qui montait des tribunes de Serpentard leur confirma une victoire éclatante. Harry venait d'effacer d'un coup la grogne de ses camarades à son égard. Flint lui tapa sur l'épaule en riant de toutes ses (mauvaises) dents. En rentrant aux vestiaires, Harry vit Chang. Elle le regardait avec un mélange de colère et de dégoût. Il eut envie de lui dire qu'elle n'avait qu'à mieux s'entraîner, mais il se contenta d'un salut ironique et repartir avec ses amis tandis que Roger Davies, le capitaine des Serdaigle, disait à ses joueurs tout le bien qu'il pensait de leur performance.  
- Beau boulot, dit seulement Sarah en souriant.  
Théodore fut plus éloquent, et apporta en prime un énorme paquet de friandises à ses sept Serpentard préférés. Flint calculait déjà qu'il ne leur manquait plus que Poufsouffle pour compléter leur tableau de chasse…

Harry était presque content que la période des examens approche. Toutes les révisions qu'il avait à faire lui occupaient suffisamment l'esprit pour qu'il n'ait plus le temps de penser à ses problèmes.  
Une semaine avant les examens, cependant, la curiosité de Harry fut éveillée par un fait inhabituel. Un après-midi, alors qu'il revenait de la bibliothèque, il entendit un gémissement qui provenait d'une salle de classe, un peu plus loin. Il reconnut bientôt la voix de Quirrell.  
- Non, non, ne recommencez pas... s'il vous plait... implorait-il.  
On aurait dit que quelqu'un le menaçait. Le mystérieux commanditaire dont parlait Rogue ? Harry s'approcha.  
- D'accord, d'accord, sanglota Quirrell.  
Un instant plus tard, il sortit en toute hâte de la salle en redressant son turban. Il avait le teint pâle et semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Il s'éloigna à grands pas et disparut. Harry attendit que le bruit de ses pas se soit évanoui, puis il regarda à l'intérieur de la salle de classe. Elle était vide, mais il y avait de l'autre coté une seconde porte, entrouverte. Harry allait s'avancer dans sa direction, puis se ravisa : quelqu'un était prêt à tuer pour la Pierre, et Harry était seul.  
D'après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Quirrell venait de céder à des menaces de son maître, il allait donc faire quelque chose sous peu. Harry retourna à la bibliothèque et raconta à Théo et Sarah ce qu'il avait entendu.  
- Alors, là, il devient dangereux ! Tu as raison, il va se passer quelque chose, le pire, c'est qu'on ne sait pas vraiment quoi...  
- Tu penses qu'il va tenter de s'emparer de la Pierre ? Il a trouvé le moyen de neutraliser les sortilèges ?  
- Je ne sais plus trop que penser... Pour l'instant, il reste Touffu, mais...  
- Peut-être que Quirrell a trouvé moyen de passer devant lui sans avoir à le demander à Hagrid, dit Théo en jetant un coup d'œil aux milliers de livres qui les entouraient. J'imagine qu'il doit bien exister un bouquin qui indique comment s'y prendre avec un cerbère, à moins qu'il n'ait été confisqué. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Harry ?  
La lueur de l'aventure brillait à nouveau dans le regard de Théo. Il n'avait pas été pris, lui. Mais Harry tempéra :  
- Il faut aller voir Rogue, dit-il. C'est ce qu'on aurait du faire dès qu'on a su qu'il soupçonnait Quirrell.  
- J'ai des doutes, répondit Sarah. Il y a pas mal de choses que Rogue a compris lui-même, et je te rappelle qu'on a surpris quelques-unes de ses conversations avec Quirrell, et à des heures indues. Si on va le voir maintenant, on n'obtiendra de lui que des reproches.  
- Tu as raison, dit Harry. Moi, je me suis déjà fait remarquer, en plus. On ferait mieux de ne rien dire pour l'instant. On garde les yeux et les oreilles ouverts, espérons que ça suffira.  
Il tira vers lui une carte de Jupiter et commença à apprendre les noms de ses satellites.

Le lendemain matin, les retenues furent signifiées officiellement aux élèves concernés, qui les avaient oubliées depuis un moment :  
_Votre retenue commencera ce soir à onze heures.__  
__Retrouvez M. Rusard dans le hall d'entrée. Soyez ponctuel.__  
__Prof. S. Rogue._  
Malefoy lança un regard furieux à Harry qui se contenta de lui sourire : lui, il avait risqué bien pire, et finalement, il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti. Quant à Ron et Hermione, l'un s'attendait à entendre l'autre se plaindre en disant que c'était une soirée de perdue pour les révisions, mais elle ne prononça pas un mot. Tout comme Harry, elle était plutôt contente que ça n'aille pas plus loin.  
À onze heures moins cinq, ce soir-là, Harry dit au revoir à Théo et Sarah dans la salle commune et descendit dans le hall d'entrée, imité par Il quelques minutes plus tard. Rusard arriva en même temps que Malefoy, puis Ron et Hermione arrivèrent dans la minute.  
- Suivez-moi, dit Rusard en les conduisant au-dehors, une lampe à la main. Alors, vous y repenserez à deux fois, maintenant, avant de violer les règlements de l'école ? lança-t-il d'un ton narquois. Travailler dur et souffrir, c'est comme ça qu'on apprend le mieux, vous pouvez me croire. C'est dommage que les anciennes punitions n'aient plus cours. En ce temps-là, on vous suspendait au plafond par les poignets pendant quelques jours, j'ai toujours les chaînes dans mon bureau. Je les entretiens soigneusement au cas où on s'en servirait à nouveau. _(Mais il est vraiment sadique, ce type ! )_ On y va.  
Rusard leur fit traverser le parc. Harry se demanda en quoi allait consister leur punition. C'était sans doute quelque chose de redoutable pour que Rusard ait l'air si réjoui. Le pire était à craindre...  
La lune brillait, mais les nuages qui la masquaient par moments les plongeaient dans l'obscurité. Plus loin, on apercevait les fenêtres allumées de la cabane de Hagrid. Ils entendirent alors une voix crier :  
- C'est vous, Rusard? Dépêchez-vous, j'ai hâte de commencer.  
Harry ne savait plus que penser. Si leur punition consistait à travailler avec Hagrid, ce serait moins difficile que prévu, sauf... S'il avait encore trouvé une grosse bête bien dangereuse à dorloter. Heureusement, Rusard s'empressa d'apporter quelques précisions :  
- Vous vous imaginez peut-être que vous allez passer un peu de bon temps avec ce fainéant ? Détrompez-vous, jeunes gens. C'est dans la Forêt interdite que vous allez et ça m'étonnerait que vous soyez encore entiers quand vous en ressortirez.  
Une expression de terreur apparut sur le visage des deux Gryffondor et Malefoy s'arrêta net.  
- La forêt ? dit-il d'un ton qui avait perdu sa morgue habituelle. _( Il rigole moins, là ! Ça fait du bien de le voir comme ça, 'faut avouer )_ On ne va quand même pas y aller en pleine nuit ! Il y a des tas de bestioles là-dedans, même des loups-garous d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.  
Harry sentit le coude d'Hermione dans les côtes, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas :  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Rogue veut qu'on apprenne à s'entraider ! On se protégera l'un l'autre, pas vrai ? répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier.  
Malefoy n'eut pas à répondre, car Rusard reprit la parole :  
- Il fallait penser aux loups-garous avant de faire des bêtises.  
Hagrid surgit alors de l'obscurité, Crockdur sur ses talons. Il avait à la main une grande arbalète et un carquois rempli de carreaux en bandoulière.  
- C'est pas trop tôt, dit-il. Ça fait une demi-heure que j'attends. Ça va, Harry, Hermione, euh... Ron ? Mer... euh, Allons-y, jeunes gens.  
- À votre place, je ne serais pas trop aimable avec eux, dit Rusard avec froideur. Ils sont ici pour être punis.  
- C'est pour ça que vous êtes en retard ? répliqua Hagrid avec froideur. Vous leur avez fait la leçon, hein ? C'est pas à vous de faire ça. Vous avez fait votre part, à partir d'ici, c'est moi qui m'en occupe.  
- Je reviendrai à l'aube, dit Rusard, pour récupérer ce qui restera d'eux.  
Et il retourna vers le château, éclairé par sa lampe qui se balançait dans l'obscurité.  
- Bon, ben, il va falloir y aller, dit Hagrid.  
Malefoy se tourna vers lui.  
- Je refuse d'aller dans cette forêt, dit-il.  
Harry fut enchanté d'entendre le tremblement de sa voix qui trahissait sa panique. Peut-être qu'après ça, il finirait par apprendre à se mêler de ses affaires, finalement...  
- Il faudra bien y aller si tu veux rester à Poudlard, répliqua Hagrid d'un ton féroce. Tu t'es mêlé de ce qui... tu as fait des idioties, il faut payer, maintenant.  
- Il n'y a que les domestiques qui vont dans la forêt, pas les élèves, protesta Malefoy. Je croyais qu'on allait nous faire copier des lignes, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Si mon père apprenait qu'on nous oblige à...  
- C'est comme ça que ça se passe, à Poudlard, coupa Hagrid. Travaux d'intérêt général. Copier des lignes, et puis quoi encore. À quoi c'est bon ? Ou bien tu fais quelque chose d'utile, pour changer, ou bien tu es renvoyé. Si tu penses que ton père préfère que tu t'en ailles, tu n'as qu'à retourner au château et préparer ta valise. De toutes façon, tu sers à rien ici. Allez, vas-y !  
Malefoy ne bougea pas. Il lança à Hagrid un regard furieux, puis il baissa les yeux.  
- Très bien, dit Hagrid, et maintenant écoutez-moi bien, tous les quatre, parce que c'est dangereux ce que nous allons faire cette nuit. Je ne veux pas que vous preniez des risques. Suivez-moi par là.  
Il les amena à la lisière de la forêt, leva sa lampe et montra un étroit sentier qui serpentait parmi les gros arbres noirs. Une petite brise agitait leurs chevaux tandis qu'ils contemplaient la forêt.  
- Regardez, dit Hagrid, vous voyez cette chose argentée qui brille par terre ? C'est du sang de licorne. Il y a dans les environs une licorne qui a été gravement blessée par je ne sais quoi. C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine. J'en ai trouvé une morte mercredi dernier. On va essayer de retrouver cette malheureuse bestiole. Il faudra peut-être mettre fin à ces souffrances.  
- Et si le je-ne-sais-quoi qui a blessé la licorne nous trouve avant ? demanda Malefoy sans parvenir à dissimuler la terreur qui altérait sa voix.  
- Alors, on va l'cogner ! Tant que tu seras avec moi et Crockdur, rien de ce qui vit dans cette forêt ne pourra te faire de mal, assura Hagrid. Ne vous écartez pas du chemin. Nous allons tout de suite nous séparer en deux groupes et suivre les traces dans des directions différentes. Il y a du sang partout, elle a dû errer dans tous les sens depuis la nuit dernière.  
- Je veux Crockdur avec moi, dit précipitamment Malefoy en regardant les longues dents du chien. _( On aurait du prendre le cerbère, tiens )_  
- D'accord, mais je te préviens, c'est un trouillard, dit Hagrid. Alors Harry, Hermione et moi, on va d'un coté, Ron, M...Drago et Crockdur de l'autre. Si l'un de nous trouve la licorne, il envoie des étincelles vertes, d'accord ? Sortez vos baguettes magiques et entraînez-vous dès maintenant. Voilà, très bien. Et si quelqu'un a des ennuis, il envoie des étincelles rouges pour que les autres viennent à son secours. Allons-y, maintenant, et faites bien attention.  
La forêt était noire et silencieuse. Ils marchèrent un moment ensemble, puis atteignirent une bifurcation. Hagrid prit le chemin de gauche avec Harry et Hermione, Malefoy, Ron et Crockdur prirent celui de droite.  
Ils avancèrent sans bruit, les yeux rivés au sol à l'affût de la moindre trace. De temps à autre, un rayon de lune traversait les feuillages et faisait briller une tache de sans argenté sur les feuilles mortes.  
Harry remarqua que Hagrid avait l'air inquiet, et ce ne devait pas être à cause de Norbert parti en Roumanie. Il lui adressa la parole:  
- Est-ce qu'un loup-garou pourrait tuer une licorne ? demanda-t-il.  
- il ne serait pas assez rapide. Les licornes ne sont pas faciles à attraper, ce sont des créatures qui ont des pouvoirs magiques très puissants. Avant ça, je n'avais jamais entendu dire qu'on puisse blesser une licorne.  
Là, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter, en effet.  
Ils passèrent devant une souche d'arbre couverte de mousse. Harry entendit un bruit d'eau. Il devait y avoir un ruisseau à proximité. Il y avait toujours des taches de sang de licorne le long du chemin.  
- Ça va, Hermione ? murmura Hagrid. Ne t'inquiète pas, si elle est gravement blessée, elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin et nous arriverons à... VITE! CACHEZ-VOUS DERRIÈRE CET ARBRE !  
Hagrid attrapa Harry et Hermione et les souleva de terre pour les cacher derrière un grand chêne, à l'écart du chemin. Il saisit un carreau dans son carquois, l'ajusta à son arbalète qu'il leva, prêt à tirer. Tous trois tendirent l'oreille. Quelque chose rampait sous les feuilles mortes. On aurait dit le bas d'une cape qui traînait sur le sol. Hagrid scruta le sentier, mais quelques instants plus tard, le bruit s'était évanoui.  
- J'en étais sur, murmura-t-il. Il y a dans cette forêt quelque chose qui ne devrait pas y être.  
_À part nous_, pensa Harry.  
- Un loup-garou ? risqua-t-il.  
- Ça, ce n'était ni un loup-garou, ni une licorne, répondit sombrement Hagrid. Bon, suivez-moi, mais faites bien attention. Au moindre bruit, cachez-vous.  
Ils avancèrent plus lentement, guettant le moindre bruit. Soudain, dans une clairière, un peu plus loin, quelque chose bougea nettement.  
- Qui est là ? lança Hagrid. Montrez-vous ! Je suis armé !  
Dans la clairière apparut alors... Harry, qui avait levé les yeux, vit d'abord un homme. Hermione, elle vit d'abord un cheval... Puis ils eurent chacun l'image entière : jusqu'à la taille, c'était un homme, mais en dessous, c'était un cheval, couleur noisette, avec une queue aux reflets rougeâtres. Harry et Hermione en restèrent bouche bée.  
- Ah, c'est toi Ronan, dit Hagrid, soulagé. Comment ça va ?  
Il s'avança et serra la main du centaure.  
- Salut à toi, Hagrid, répondit Ronan d'une voix grave et triste. Tu t'apprêtais à me tirer dessus ?  
- Sur toi, non, dit Hagrid. Mais on a entendu du bruit, et tu sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui se promène dans cette forêt et qui fait du dégât. Au fait, je te présente Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. Des élèves de l'école. Voici Ronan, un centaure de la forêt, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des intéressés.  
- Bonsoir, dit Ronan. Vous êtes des élèves de l'école... Et vous apprenez beaucoup de choses ?  
- Un peu, répondit timidement Hermione.  
- Un peu, c'est déjà pas mal, soupira le centaure.  
Il leva la tête et regarda le ciel.  
- On voit bien Mars, ce soir, remarqua-t-il.  
- Oui, dit Hagrid en regardant à son tour. Je suis content qu'on soit tombés sur toi, Ronan. Il y a une licorne qui a été blessée. Tu as vu quelque chose ?  
Ronan de répondit pas tout de suite. Il garda les yeux levés vers le ciel, puis soupira à nouveau.  
- Les innocents sont toujours les premières victimes, dit-il. Il en a toujours été ainsi, il en sera toujours de même.  
- Oui, dit Hagrid. Mais est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose, Ronan ? Quelque chose d'inhabituel ?  
- On voit bien Mars, ce soir, répéta Ronan. Il est beaucoup plus brillant que d'habitude.  
- Je te demandais si tu avais vu quelque chose plus près d'ici, dit Hagrid avec impatience. Alors ?  
- Les forêts sont pleines de secrets, déclara Ronan.  
Hagrid, visiblement déçu, s'apprêtait à prendre congé quand il entendit un bruit derrière eux. Il leva son arbalète, mais c'était un autre centaure aux cheveux noirs qui avait l'air plus sauvage que Ronan.  
- Salut, Bane, dit Hagrid. Ça va ? Justement, je demandais à Ronan, s'il n'avait rien vu d'inhabituel, ces derniers temps. Une licorne a été blessée. Tu sais quelque chose à ce sujet ?  
L'autre centaure leva la tête vers le ciel.  
- On voit bien Mars, ce soir, dit-il.  
- On sais, on sait, grommela Hagrid, qui avait compris qu'il arriverait jamais à en tirer un seul mot utile. Bon, écoutez, si vous remarquez quelque chose, tous les deux, dites-le moi, d'accord ?  
Il s'éloigna ensuite de la clairière, suivi de Harry et d'Hermione.  
- Avec les centaures, impossible d'obtenir une réponse claire, dit Hagrid. Ils passent leur temps à regarder les étoiles. Rien ne les intéresse si ça ne se passe pas au moins sur la lune.  
- Ils devraient plus s'intéresser au monde sur lequel ils vivent, dit Hermione. Surtout en ce moment... Il y en a beaucoup, ici ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Oh, pas mal, oui. Ils restent entre eux, le plus souvent, mais ils viennent me voir de temps en temps. Ils savent beaucoup de choses. L'ennui, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas très bavards.  
- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.  
- Vous croyez que c'était un centaure qu'on a entendu, tout à l'heure ? demanda Harry.  
- Non, ça ne ressemblait pas à des bruits de sabots. Je suis sûr que c'était ce qui a tué la licorne. Je n'avais jamais entendu ça auparavant.  
Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans l'épaisse forêt. Harry avait le sentiment désagréable qu'on les observait et il n'était pas fâché que Hagrid soit armé. Soudain, Hermione agrippa le bras de Hagrid.  
- Regardez ! s'écria-t-elle. Des étincelles rouges ! Les autres ont des ennuis.  
- Attendez-moi ici, vous deux, dit Hagrid. Restez cachés là et ne vous éloignez pas du sentier. Je viendrai vous rechercher.  
Ils l'entendirent s'enfoncer dans les sous-bois en échangeant un regard terrifié.  
- Tu crois qu'ils sont blessés ? murmura Hermione.  
- Si c'est Malefoy, je m'en moque un peu, mais s'il est arrivé quelque chose à Ron... On est ici grâce à lui, mais il n'est pas méchant, au moins...  
Les minutes passèrent, interminables. Leur ouïe s'affinait, Harry percevait chaque souffle de vent, chaque craquement de brindille. Que se passait-il? Où étaient les autres? Enfin, des bruits de pas sonores annoncèrent le retour de Hagrid. Ron, Malefoy et Crockdur étaient avec lui. Hagrid, lui, était furieux. D'après ce que Harry et Hermione comprirent, Malefoy s'était silencieusement approché de dessous et l'avait saisi par-derrière pour lui faire une farce. Ron, ne voyant pas son agresseur, avait pensé à une attaque: il avait appelé Malefoy à l'aide _( Il avait du bien rire, à ce moment-là _), puis avait envoyé les étincelles.  
- On aura de la chance si on attrape quelque chose, avec le raffut que vous avez fait. On va changer les groupes. Les Gryffondor ensemble, avec moi. Toi, Harry, tu vas avec Crockdur et cet imbécile. Oh, maintenant je me rappelle, j'aurais dû faire comme ça dès le début, le professeur Rogue me l'avait demandé. Bon, allons-y, et pas de blagues, cette fois!  
Harry partit donc en compagnie de Malefoy et de Crockdur. Ils marchèrent pendant plus d'une demi-heure, suivant toujours les traces et les taches de sang. La forêt était de plus en plus épaisse à mesure qu'ils avançaient et le sentier devint presque impraticable.  
Harry avait l'impression que les taches de sang étaient plus abondantes. Il en vit sur les racines d'un arbre, comme si la malheureuse créature s'était débattue, folle de douleur. A travers le feuillage d'un vieux chêne, Harry aperçut une clairière. Il fit signe à Malefoy de s'arrêter. Il y avait quelque chose d'un blanc brillant sur le sol. Ils s'approchèrent prudemment. C'était bien la licorne. Elle était morte. Harry n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et d'aussi triste. Ses longues jambes minces étaient repliées dans sa chute et sa crinière étalée formait une tache gris perle sur les feuilles sombres.  
Harry et Malefoy se regardèrent, puis lancèrent tous les deux les étincelles vertes. Hagrid arriverait bientôt avec Ron et Hermione, et au moins il savait qu'ils étaient encore entiers tous les deux. Harry s'avança alors vers la licorne, mais un bruissement le figea sur place. Au bord de la clairière, un buisson frémit. Puis une silhouette encapuchonnée sortit de l'ombre et rampa sur le sol comme une bête traquant un gibier.  
Harry, Malefoy et Crockdur étaient pétrifiés. La silhouette s'arrêta devant le cadavre de la licorne, pencha la tête sur le flanc déchiré de l'animal et commença à boire son sang.  
- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !**  
Malefoy laissa échapper un terrible hurlement et prit aussitôt la fuite, suivi de Crockdur. Il commençait à envoyer des étincelles rouges, beaucoup d'étincelles rouges, tout en courant. Paralysé par la peur, Harry, lui, était incapable de bouger.  
La silhouette au capuchon leva la tête et regarda Harry. Du sang de licorne lui coulait sur la poitrine. La silhouette se releva d'un bond et se précipita vers lui, toujours paralysé.  
Une douleur foudroyant lui traversa alors la tête, une douleur comme il n'en avait encore jamais ressenti. C'était comme si sa cicatrice avait soudain pris feu, mais en pire. A moitié aveuglé, il recula en titubant, alors que la silhouette continuait de s'approcher de lui. Au même moment, il entendit des bruits de sabots qui galopaient derrière lui, puis quelque chose lui sauta par-dessus et fonça vers la silhouette.  
La douleur de Harry était si intense qu'il tomba à genoux, se tenant toujours le front avec les mains. Il dut attendre un bon moment avant qu'elle ne s'atténue. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, la silhouette au capuchon avait disparu et un centaure se tenait devant lui. Ce n'était ni Ronan, ni Bane. Celui-ci paraissait plus jeune ; il avait des cheveux blonds et un corps de couleur claire.  
- Ça va ? demanda le centaure en aidant Harry à se relever.  
- Oui, merci. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
Le centaure ne répondit pas. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu surprenant, comme des saphirs délavés. Il observa attentivement Harry et son regard s'attarda sur la citatrice qui brillait, livide, sur son front.  
- Tu es le fils Potter, dit le centaure. Il vaudrait mieux que tu retournes au plus vite auprès de Hagrid. La forêt n'est pas sûre, ces temps-ci, surtout pour toi. Je vais te porter, ce sera plus rapide. Je m'appelle Firenze, ajouta-t-il en pliant les jambes pour que Harry puisse monter sur son dos. Monte vite, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.  
Il y eut alors un autre bruit de galop et Ronan et Bane surgirent des arbres, les flancs palpitants, couverts de sueur.  
- Firenze ! tonna Bane. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu portes un humain sur ton dos ! Tu n'as donc aucune honte ? Tu te prends pour une mule ?  
- C'est encore le meilleur moyen de transporter vite une créature de cette forme ! répliqua Firenze. Ce garçon est le fils Potter. Plus vite il aura quitté la forêt, mieux cela vaudra.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? gronda Bane. Souviens-toi, Firenze, nous avons fait serment de ne pas nous opposer aux décisions du ciel. N'avons-nous pas lu dans le mouvement des planètes ce qui doit arriver ?  
- Je suis sûr que Firenze a cru bien faire, intervint Ronan de sa voix sombre.  
- Bien fait ! s'écria Bane avec colère, en frappant le sol de son sabot. Qu'avons-nous à voir là-dedans ? Les centaures se soumettent aux décrets du destin. Nous n'avons pas à nous promener comme des ânes pour aller chercher tous les humains égarés dans la forêt !  
Sous le coup de la colère, Firenze se mit à ruer et Harry dut se cramponner pour ne pas tomber.  
- Je ne lui ai dit que de quitter cet endroit ! lança-t-il à Bane. Tu ne vois donc pas cette licorne ? Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a été tuée ? Les planètes ne t'ont pas dévoilé ce secret ? Je me dresse contre ce qui se cache dans NOTRE forêt, Bane. Il y a ici un danger mortel pour tous, et je ne laisserai pas la mort s'abattre sur tout ce qui vit ici. Même s'il me faut pour cela venir en aide à un humain.  
Firenze partit alors au galop et Harry essaya de s'accrocher de son mieux tandis qu'ils plongeaient dans la forêt, laissant Ronan et Bane derrière eux.  
Harry avait beau tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait, il n'y parvenait pas.  
- Pourquoi Bane est-il tellement en colère ? demanda-t-il C'est à cause de cette chose dont tu m'as sauvé ?  
Firenze ralentit l'allure et conseilla à Harry de baisser la tête pour ne pas se heurter aux branches basses, mais il ne répondit pas à la question. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin en silence, puis, alors qu'ils traversaient d'épais sous-bois, Firenze s'arrêta soudain.  
- Harry Potter, dit-il, sais-tu à quoi sert le sang des licornes ?  
- Non, répondit Harry, surpris par l'étrange question. Dans les potions, nous n'utilisons que leurs cornes et les crins de leur queue.  
- Tuer une licorne est une chose monstrueuse, dit Firenze. Pour commettre un tel crime il faut n'avoir rien à perdre et tout à gagner. Le sang de licorne permet de survivre, même si on est sur le point de mourir, mais à un prix terrible. Car il faut tuer un être pur et sans défense pour sauver sa propre vie. Et dès l'instant où les lèvres touchent le sang, ce n'est plus qu'une demi-vie, une vie maudite.  
Harry observa la tête de Firenze que la lune parsemait de taches argentées.  
- Qui pourrait être désespéré à ce point ? se demanda Harry à haute voix. Si on doit être maudit à jamais, il vaut mieux mourir, non ?  
- Oui, dit Firenze, à moins qu'on ait simplement besoin de survivre suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir boire quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui redonne la force et la puissance, quelque chose qui permette de ne jamais mourir. Harry Potter, sais-tu ce qui est caché dans l'école, en ce moment ?  
- La Pierre philosophale ! L'élixir de longue vie, bien sûr ! Mais je ne comprends pas qui...  
- Ne connais-tu pas quelqu'un qui a passé des années à guetter la moindre occasion de retrouver son pouvoir, qui s'est cramponné à la vie en attendant sa chance ?  
Harry eut l'impression qu'une main de fer venait de se refermer sur son cœur.  
Il se souvenait de ce que Hagrid lui avait dit, lors que leur première rencontre: « Certains disent qu'il est mort. À mon avis, ce sont des calembredaines. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait eu en lui quelque chose de suffisamment humain pour mourir. »  
- Vous voulez parler de... de Vol...  
- Harry ! Harry ! Tu n'es pas blessé ?  
Hermione courait vers eux. Hagrid essayait de la suivre en soufflant comme un buffle.  
- Ca va très bien, répondit machinalement Harry. La licorne est morte, Hagrid. Elle est dans une clairière, là-bas, enfin, là ou on a envoyé les étincelles...  
- C'est ici que je te quitte, Harry Potter, dit Firenze tandis que Hagrid se précipitait vers la clairière. Tu es en sécurité, à présent.  
Harry se laissa glisser à terre.  
- Bonne chance, Harry Potter. Il arrive qu'on se trompe en lisant le destin dans les planètes. Même les centaures. J'espère que c'est le cas aujourd'hui.  
Ce n'est pas rassurant, ça...  
Il fit demi-tour et s'en alla dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Harry le regarda s'éloigner en frissonnant.

Théo et Sarah étaient allés se coucher peu après le départ de Harry. Au matin, celui-ci leur raconta sa macabre aventure. Il tremblait toujours, n'ayant pas réussi à dormir après que Hagrid les ait tous envoyés se coucher. D'ailleurs, il n'arrivait pas non plus à manger.  
- Maintenant, on sait donc pour qui travaille Quirrell, murmura Sarah. Il veut la pierre pour la donner à Voldemort, et ce débris de tueur fou l'attend dans la forêt... Quand on pense que jusqu'ici, nous étions persuadés que Quirrell la voulait pour lui...  
- Eh oui, répondit Harry. Si Voldemort obtient la Pierre, il reviendra à la vie, et pourra utiliser l'or pour recruter un nombre incalculable d'adeptes... Le retour de Vol...  
- Arrêtez de prononcer son nom ! murmura Théo, effrayé.  
On aurait dit qu'il avait peur que le mage noir les entende. D'ailleurs, tous les élèves à proximité, qui ne l'écoutaient pas avant, s'étaient brusquement arrêtés de manger. Harry reprit, plus bas:  
- Firenze m'a sauvé, mais il n'aurait pas dû le faire... Ils étaient furieux... Il disait qu'il ne fallait pas intervenir dans ce que décident les planètes. Si ça se trouve, c'est pour ça qu'ils parlent pour ne rien dire lorsqu'on leur pose des questions. Les planètes doivent leur montrer que Voldemort est de retour... Et Bane pense que Firenze aurait dû laisser l'autre me tuer... J'imagine que ça aussi, c'était écrit dans les étoiles.  
- Arrête de prononcer ce nom ! dit Théo d'une voix sifflante.  
- C'est stupide de leur part, dit Sarah. Ce n'est pas ça qui poussera ce fou à les épargner. Il tuera sans doute tout ce qui est capable de réfléchir, sauf les dragons qui réunis, sont invulnérables...  
- Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que Quirrell vole la Pierre, poursuivit Harry à voix basse, et Voldemort pourra en finir avec moi. Comme ça, Bane sera content.  
Harry paraissait toujours terrifié, mais Sarah lui répondit, sûre d'elle :  
- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Harry ! Lire l'Avenir, le vrai, avec un grand A dans les planètes, c'est un mythe, rien qu'un excuse pour ne pas se bouger les fesses un peu plus ! Tout ce qu'ils peuvent voir, c'est le futur tel qu'il sera s'ils ne s'en mêlent pas... Et dans ma famille, on n'a jamais laissé le futur arriver tout seul comme ça. Nous l'avons toujours modelé à l'image de ce que nous voulions, et nous n'allons pas changer maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Ton destin n'est pas d'attendre la mort les bras croisés. C'est à toi de forger le futur, et d'en faire ce qui te plait. Et à mon avis, mourir étripé par ce mégalomane, ce n'est pas ce qui te plait...  
- Tu dois avoir raison... dit Harry un peu rassuré.  
- En tout cas, une chose est sûre maintenant : nous allons devoir avertir le professeur Rogue.


	12. Sous la Trappe

Chapitre 12 : Sous la Trappe

Longtemps encore, Harry se demanderait comment il avait pu passer ses examens dans l'état nerveux où il se trouvait. Même s'il ne s'attendait pas exactement à voir Voldemort débarquer dans la salle de classe, son estomac se nouait chaque matin d'une peur qui n'avait rien à voir avec le trac des partiels. La seule chose qui parvenait un peu à le rassurer était que Touffu restait bien vivant, toujours fidèle au poste, à en juger par les bruits qui filtraient à travers la porte du deuxième étage.  
Pour ajouter à sa misère, il faisait une chaleur épouvantable, surtout dans la Grande Salle, où se déroulaient les épreuves écrites des première année, qui avaient tous reçu une plume enchantée exprès pour les empêcher de tricher. Comme s'ils avaient pu faire quoi que ce fût sous le regard inquisiteur de McGonagall et des autres professeurs.  
Il y eut aussi des séances d'examens pratiques. Flitwick leur demanda de faire danser un ananas sur la table. Harry parvint à faire exécuter une espèce de gigue au sien. Sarah eut plus de chance en faisant s'agiter son fruit sur le rythme de la macarena. McGonagall les regarda transformer une souris en tabatière. Elle ajoutait des points de bonus sur la tabatière était réussie, mais en enlevait bien vite si elle décelait la moindre trace de moustache. Rogue avait fait paniquer pas mal d'élèves (surtout des Gryffondor et des Poufsouffle) pendant qu'ils tentaient de fabriquer une potion d'amnésie. Pour comble de malchance, le directeur de Serpentard n'était quasiment jamais dans son bureau et même Sarah et toutes ses ruses ne parvenaient pas à trouver quelques minutes dans l'emploi du temps très chargé du professeur. Il était d'ailleurs d'une humeur si sombre que Harry se demanda souvent si le prévenir qu'ils savaient tout était vraiment une bonne idée. En attendant, le garçon essayait de ne pas prêter attention aux douleurs qui lui vrillaient le crâne par moments. Il dormait à peine et Théodore se désespérait de lui voir chaque matin une mine plus tirée que la veille au soir. Son vieux cauchemar le tenaillait sans relâche. Aux images de l'éclair vert s'ajoutaient celle d'une forme encapuchonnée, dégoulinante de sang de licorne.  
Sarah et Théodore partageaient ses soucis et, dans une moindre mesure, Hermione aussi. La jeune fille était tellement plongée dans ses révisions qu'elle n'accordait pas autant de pensées à Voldemort. Il est vrai que celui-ci ne hantait pas ses rêves. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter de Quirrell ou de la Pierre.  
Leur dernier examen fut celui d'histoire de la magie et Harry eut du mal à ne pas bâiller ostensiblement en lisant le sujet. Ils passèrent tous une heure à répondre à des questions idiotes sur des sorciers timbrés inventeurs de gadgets bizarres, puis les première année furent enfin libérés par le professeur Binns. Harry se rua dehors en respirant l'air pur qui venait des prés derrière Poudlard.  
- C'était facile, en fait, remarqua Sarah.  
- En effet, dit Hermione en les rejoignant. Je n'aurais même pas eu besoin d'apprendre le Code de Conduite des Loups-garous de 1637, ni l'ascension d'Elfric l'Insatiable.  
-STOP ! cria Théodore. Hors de question de repasser toutes les réponses que tu aurais pu donner. Maintenant, vacances !  
Malgré l'air déçu d'Hermione, ils se dirigèrent vers le lac et s'assirent sous un arbre. Plus loin, les jumeaux Weasley faisaient « guili-guili » aux tentacules du kraken qui se réchauffait entre deux eaux. Le mollusque finit d'ailleurs par leur rendre chatouille pour chatouille et les deux frères durent s'enfuir avant de mourir de rire.  
- Ah ! Fini les révisions. Une semaine de paix avant que les résultats en tombent, s'exclama Théodore en s'allongeant dans l'herbe.  
- De paix... Facile à dire, grommela Harry. J'aimerais biens avoir ce que signifie tout ça. Ma cicatrice continue à me faire mal, et c'est plutôt mauvais signe.  
- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir Pomfresh ? demanda Hermione.  
- Parce que ce n'est pas ça qui règlera le problème, fit la voix paisible de Sarah juste à côté d'eux.  
- Et je ne suis pas malade, dit Harry. Je vois vraiment ça comme un signal d'alerte. On va avoir des ennuis.  
- Détends-toi un peu, conseilla Théodore. On n'a rien à craindre tant que Dumbledore est dans les parages. D'ailleurs, Touffu monte toujours la garde. Et nous savons qu'il est très dur de passer devant lui sans se faire manger. Le jour où Hagrid trahira Dumbledore consciemment, Londubat fera de la voltige sur corde. C'est dire !  
Mais Harry venait de se focaliser sur un mot précis.  
- Tu as bien dit : consciemment, Théo ?  
Et dans son esprit revint autre chose : la tendance d'Hagrid à trop parler. Il avait déjà laissé filer le nom de Flamel durant une conversation... Et si... Harry se releva d'un bond.  
- Quoi ? Où tu vas ? demanda Sarah.  
- Voir Hagrid. Je viens de penser à quelque chose. Il faut qu'on aille lui parler tout de suite.  
- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Théodore.  
- Je crois que j'ai compris, dit Sarah d'un air sinistre.  
Les quatre étudiants se hâtèrent vers la cabane tandis que Harry et Sarah exposaient leur théorie.  
- Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre que Hagrid ait toujours rêvé d'avoir un dragon de compagnie et que comme par hasard, il rencontre quelqu'un qui en a un dans sa poche ? commença Harry  
- Vous en connaissez beaucoup, vous, des gens qui se baladent avec des œufs de dragon dans leur sac, sachant que la loi l'interdit ? poursuivit Sarah.  
- Et il a fallu que ce bonhomme tombe sur Hagrid, précisément, ajouta Harry.  
- Tu veux dire qu'on lui aurait donné cet oeuf exprès en échange d'autre chose, demanda Hermione?  
- Mais c'est que tu comprends vite, grinça Harry avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de la cabane, où Hagrid écossait des pois dans un bol immense.  
- Alors, les enfants ? C'est fini, ces examens ? Vous voulez boire un petit thé, peut-être ?  
- Non, en fait, on est assez pressé. Je voudrais vous demander : le soir où vous avez gagné Norbert aux cartes, à quoi ressemblait le type qui vous l'a donné ?  
- je ne sais pas. Il a gardé son capuchon sur la tête.  
- Pardon ? s'étouffa Hermione.  
- Faut pas être surpris. Il y a toujours des tas de gens bizarres dans ce pub. Et c'est quasi normal que personne ne montre son visage ou presque. C'était peut-être un marchand de dragons ?  
- C'est pas permis. Ca s'appelle un contrebandier, lâcha Théodore, énervé.  
- Vous lui avez parlé de Poudlard ? s'enquit Harry.  
- Oh, bien sur, c'est venu dans la conversation, dit Hagrid en rassemblant ses souvenirs. Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais comme travail et je lui ai dit que j'étais garde-chasse. Ensuite, il m'a posé quelques questions au sujet des créatures dont je m'occupais.  
Harry sentit une sueur froide lui couler le long du dos.  
- Je lui ai dit, pour les dragons. N'arrêtait pas de me payer à boire, ce type. Voyons... Ah ! Oui... Il a dit qu'il avait un œuf à jouer aux cartes, justement. Il voulait être sur que je sache m'en occuper. je l'ai rassuré, on a joué et j'ai gagné. Je lui ai affirmé qu'après Touffu, un dragon ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes.  
- Ah... Et il s'est... intéressé à Touffu ? demanda Sarah en serrant les dents.  
- On ne voit pas beaucoup de cerbères dans la région. Je lui en ai dit deux-trois mots. Entre autres, que Touffu est doux comme un mouton, quand on sait s'y prendre. Il suffit de lui jouer un air de musique et il s'endort. Et... Je n'aurais jamais du dire ça ! HÉ ! OÙ ALLEZ-VOUS ?  
Harry et se trois camarades remontèrent toute l'allée vers le château en courant et ne s'arrêtèrent que dans le hall.  
- Cette fois, on va directement voir Dumbledore, affirma Sarah.  
- Ouais, continua Harry. Ce type sous sa capuche, c'était au choix Quirrell ou Voldemort. Il a fait boire Hagrid et lui a tout raconté. Il connaît le moyen de passer devant le chien, à présent.  
- Mais quel abruti, ce type ! cracha Théodore. On ne lui a jamais appris à se méfier un tant soit peu des étrangers ?  
- Où est le bureau du directeur ? interrogea Hermione.  
Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, à la recherche d'une indication.  
- On pourrait toujours... commença Hermione.  
Mais à ce moment, une voix familière résonna dans le hall, causant la fuite d'Hermione vers ses quartiers et laissant les trois Serpentard cloués sur place.  
- Que diable faites-vous ici ?  
Rogue traversa le hall à grands pas pour se mettre au niveau des trois élèves.  
- Eh bien... Nous aimerions voir le directeur Dumbledore, commença Théodore avec fort peu d'aplomb.  
- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi cela ? demanda Rogue en haussant un sourcil.  
- Problème urgent, marmonna Harry.  
Rogue avait le don pour lui faire peur, par moments.  
- Il est parti, coupa Rogue avec un froncement de sourcils.  
Visiblement, l'idée ne lui plaisait pas plus qu'au trio d'étudiants affolés.  
- Parti ? répéta Sarah, incrédule.  
- Il y a environ quinze minutes. Il a reçu un hibou urgent du ministère. Plus que votre problème, sans doute. Il est très demandé.  
A coup sûr, le chef de Serpentard était très en colère et le départ du directeur y était sans doute pour beaucoup.  
- Mais c'est vraiment important ! s'insurgea Harry.  
- Plus que ce que le ministre pourrait avoir à lui dire ?  
- C'est à propos de la Pierre, susurra Sarah.  
Rogue n'aurait pas eu l'air plus stupéfait si McGonagall venait de l'inviter pour une valse. Mais il se reprit vite.  
- Comment savez-vous cela ?  
- On a cherché, dit précipitamment Théodore.  
- On sait que quelqu'un veut la voler, enchaîna Sarah.  
- Et on sait aussi… Enfin… J'ai vu Vous-savez-qui lors de ma retenue dans la Forêt interdite, ajouta Harry en baissant la tête. Les centaures disent que c'est lui qui tue les licornes… pour leur sang…  
Ils ne dirent pas qu'ils avaient fait le lien entre Voldemort et Quirrell. Mais leur directeur était sans doute assez futé pour le deviner tout seul. Rogue les regarda alternativement tous les trois. Et les trois amis sentirent le vent de la plus grosse colle de leur vie passer au-dessus de leurs têtes.  
- La Pierre est suffisamment protégée. Vous vous faites du souci pour rien, finit par articuler Rogue. Ne serait-ce que par ce clebs dont Hagrid vous a sans doute parlé, déclara Rogue d'une voix froide.  
- Y'a pas qu'à nous qu'il en a parlé... croassa Harry.  
- Apparemment, une personne extérieure à l'école a eu vent de l'affaire. Et cette personne sait quoi faire pour neutraliser le chien.  
- Rentrez dans vos quartiers, fit sèchement Rogue. Je vais m'occuper de ça.  
Il s'éloigna rapidement.  
- Je ne pense pas que ce qu'il a en tête marchera, décréta Sarah.  
- C'est clair. S'il parle à ses collègues, personne ne le croira. Nous avons déjà eu assez de mal à croire nos propres yeux et oreilles quand nous avons découvert cette histoire.  
- Je suis sûr que Quirrell ou Voldemort va tenter son coup ce soir. Pas de Dumbledore, les autres qui corrigent leurs copies... Il faut surveiller ce maudit Quirrell. Sarah ?  
- Hmm ?  
- Tu pourrais aller à la salle des profs et poser des questions à propos de l'examen à Quirrell ou un autre ? Faut pas le lâcher d'une semelle.  
- Hermione serait plus qualifiée pour ce genre de tâche. Je vais allez la chercher tout de suite et nous irons ensemble. Deux paires d'yeux valent mieux qu'une.  
Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, Harry et Théodore auraient bien essayé d'aller surveiller la porte du deuxième étage, mais ils aperçurent de loin le professeur McGonagall qui parlait à Rusard précisément devant la porte en question. Les garçons tournèrent les talons et regagnèrent leur salle commune pour mettre un second plan au point.  
Un peu plus tard, Sarah vint les chercher. Hermione attendait à l'entrée du couloir menant aux quartiers de Serpentard, la mine défaite.  
- Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je l'ai manqué, gémit-elle en se tordant les mains. Flitwick m'a abordée pour me parler des examens. Il m'a tellement tenu la jambe que quand Quirrell est sorti à son tour, je n'ai pas pu le suivre. Et je ne sais pas où il est allé. J'ai entendu Rogue qui en parlait. Lui aussi était furieux de l'avoir laissé filer et il est parti le chercher.  
- Mince ! s'écria Sarah. Et si Voldemort s'emparait de la Pierre pendant que Rogue surveille Quirrell ? Rogue est fort, mais il ne peut pas être à deux endroits à la fois !  
- Bon. Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller la prendre nous-mêmes, dit Harry, les yeux brillants.  
- Tu es fou ! s'exclama Théodore.  
Mais l'éclat dans son propre regard noisette démentait son indignation apparente.  
- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! dit Hermione. Si nous sommes pris, nous serons renvoyés.  
- Franchement, entre se faire virer et voir Voldemort reprendre forme, je choisis la première option sans hésiter, trancha Sarah.  
- Exact, poursuivit Harry. Personne ne t'a dit comment c'était, quand il était en vie ? S'il arrive à s'emparer de la Pierre, on ne pourra pas nous renvoyer de Poudlard, parce que Poudlard n'existera plus ! Il adorait détruire. S'il peut revenir sous une forme physique, il recommencera, et ça débutera par cette école. Hors de question de laisser un mage noir mettre tout ce château et ses habitants en danger, parce qu'on aura eu peur de perdre des points. Si on rate notre coup, aucun souci. A six pieds sous terre, les notes ne nous gêneront plus. Si nous y arrivons, Dumbledore ne nous dira rien, vu qu'il ne peut pas nous reprocher d'avoir sauvé son école.  
- Tu marques un point, fit Théodore.  
- Je vais utiliser la cape. Après tout… Puisque Sarah l'a récupérée à temps, ce serait bête de ne pas s'en servir.  
- Combien de personnes peut-elle couvrir ? demanda Hermione.  
- Au moins trois, répondit Harry. Mais on pourra…  
- Ttt, ttt…l'interrompit Sarah. Je me débrouillerais de mon côté. Ne te fais pas de souci, je sais très bien comment circuler dans l'école sans me faire remarquer.  
- Hermione, à quelle heure peut-on se retrouver, et où ?  
- Eh bien… Je me disais… Vers onze heures et demie, devant l'entrée des quartiers de Gryffondor.  
- La grosse dame va te voir, objecta Théodore.  
- Penses-tu ? A cette heure-là, il faut presque crier pour la réveiller !

Les trois Serpentard rentrèrent et s'installèrent dans un coin. Malefoy ne leur prêta heureusement aucune attention. Le seul camarade qui leur adressa la parole fut Marcus, uniquement pour signaler à Harry que le dernier match, contre Poufsouffle, aurait lieu dans quarante-huit heures et qu'il avait intérêt à être un peu plus attentif qu'à l'accoutumée. Harry promit que oui, il serait au point. Puis il retomba dans son mutisme. Il avait peur. Il aurait été stupide de ne pas l'admettre, il avait une trouille bleue de ce qui risquait d'arriver. Quirrell était un malin. Il pouvait facilement les tuer. Et Voldemort, même diminué, était capable de tuer une licorne. Harry décida de se changer les idées. Il se rendit dans le dortoir, où ses collègues commençaient déjà à lire ou à somnoler doucement. Il fit mine de se plonger dans un manuel de charmes et sortilèges avant d'entendre les ronflements de Crabbe et Goyle. Harry attendit que Malefoy se rendît dans la salle de bains pour saisir sa cape dans sa malle ainsi que la flûte offerte par Hagrid. Il n'avait pas d'autre instrument de musique avec lui pour endormir Touffu. Harry se rua dans la salle commune, où seul Théodore restait encore.  
- Elle est déjà partie. 'Sais pas comment elle compte s'y prendre…  
- Arrive. On s'en va.  
Dissimulés sous la cape, les deux garçons se lancèrent dans les couloirs à peine éclairés par une torche ou deux de loin en loin. Ils retrouvèrent facilement le chemin de la tour Gryffondor, cependant. Ils s'arrêtèrent au pied du portrait de la grosse dame, qui dormait à poings fermés.  
- Mais où est Hermione ?  
- Shhh….  
Après dix minutes d'attente, Hermione parut enfin et se réfugia sous la cape d'invisibilité en compagnie de ses deux complices.  
- T'en a mis, du temps ! siffla Théodore, exaspéré.  
- Je suis navrée, mais ce crétin de Ron était encore dans la salle commune, et j'ai dû lui jeter un sort pour l'immobiliser et le faire taire à la fois, balbutia Hermione.  
- Maléfice du Saucisson ? interrogea Théodore.  
- Oui, gémit la jeune fille.  
- Bon, allons rejoindre Sarah.  
Marchant sur la pointe des pieds, le trio avança vers le couloir du deuxième étage. Un moment, la forme grise de Miss Teigne sembla s'attacher à leurs pas, avant de les quitter pour aller rôder du côté des cuisines. Hermione laissa échapper un « Ouf ! » de soulagement. Puis ils atteignirent leur but. Sarah était tapie dans un coin, derrière une statue. Son visage affichait une expression nerveuse.  
- Ah ! Vous voilà ! J'ai dû inventer toute une histoire à dormir debout pour faire partir ce ****** de Peeves. Il n'a consenti à me lâcher que quand j'ai dit que c'était une blague pour Malefoy. J'espère qu'il ne sera quand même pas allé voir Rusard.  
- A ta place, je parierais pas trop là-dessus, gronda Harry. Bon… Théo, puisque ta main est encore mal en point, je t'ai trouvé un travail pas trop risqué.  
- C'est quoi ?  
- Descends à la volière et envoie un courrier à Dumbledore. Ensuite… Vu qu'on ne sera pas au niveau pour affronter Quirrell, le mieux, c'est d'aller chercher Rogue.  
- Il va me massacrer…, protesta Théodore.  
- Tu préfères Rogue, ou bien Quirrell ou Voldemort?  
- Tout plutôt que la colère du directeur. Mais comme dans le groupe, c'est moi qui me suis le moins fait remarquer…  
- Prends la cape, on sait jamais, avec Rusard…  
- OK. Faites gaffe à vous, et pas d'actes inconsidérés, conseilla Théodore en se couvrant du vêtement magique.  
- Tu nous connais, fit Sarah en souriant.  
- Justement, marmonna son camarade avant de disparaître.  
L'écho de ses pas résonna dans le couloir, puis s'éteignit. Harry, Hermione et Sarah regardèrent la porte gardée par Touffu. Elle était entrouverte. Et le chien grognait derrière.  
- Allez, Harry, joue-nous un petit air, marmonna nerveusement Sarah.  
Harry porta la flûte à ses lèvres et souffla dedans. Il ne produisit pas vraiment une mélodie, mais les grognements de Touffu se firent moins menaçants, avant de s'éteindre totalement et faire place à un souffle régulier, quoique fétide. Les trois élèves entrèrent, Harry jouant toujours son morceau improvisé.  
- Tiens ? C'est quoi ? demanda Sarah en désignant un objet à terre.  
- Une harpe, répondit Hermione. Quirrell a dû s'en servir pour endormir le chien une première fois.  
Sarah allait approuver quand elle remarqua Harry qui commençait à onduler de son corps comme un charmeur de serpents  
- Arrête de frimer avec ton instrument de musique ! lâcha-t-elle.  
- En plus, tu joues mal…  
- Bon. Soulevons donc cette fichue trappe. Qui passe en premier ?  
- Toi.  
- Merci pour la confiance, marmonna Sarah en levant le panneau de bois.  
Harry tapota sur l'épaule de Sarah en secouant la tête.  
- Tu veux y aller en premier ? D'accord, mais donne la flûte à Hermione. Sinon, ce monstre va se réveiller.  
De fait, dès que la musique s'arrêta, Touffu commença à s'agiter, puis retomba dans le sommeil quand Hermione reprit la mélodie. Harry enjamba sa patte et se plaça au bord du trou. Il n'en voyait pas le fond. Avec un frisson dans le dos, il se laissa glisser sur la margelle et se sentit tomber, tomber… L'air siffla à ses oreilles. Puis soudain, avec un bruit sourd, Harry atterrit sur quelque chose de mou. Il avait l'impression d'être assis sur une espèce de plante géante.  
- C'est bon ! cria-t-il à l'adresse des deux filles restées en haut. On peut sauter, c'est pas de la pierre ici !  
Hermione arriva à son tour et tâta la plante.  
- Me demande ce que ça peut être, ce truc…  
- C'est bizarre comme plante, en effet… ajouta Sarah.  
- Bon, fit Harry. Restons pas l… euh… oups…  
Ils s'en étaient rendus compte trop tard. Les tiges de la plante, tels des tentacules, s'enroulaient déjà autour de leurs mollets. Et elles n'allaient pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin… Harry sortit sa baguette, seulement pour se rendre compte qu'il ne connaissait aucun sort de combat contre les plantes…  
Une des tiges s'enroula autour de son poignet, le serrant si fort qu'il dut lâcher la baguette magique.  
- C'est un Filet du Diable ! dit péniblement Hermione. Si on ne trouve pas très vite comment la tuer, on va mourir étouffés !  
- 'Première fois que j'en entends parler, répondit Sarah. Par contre, je ne connais qu'une seule plante qui aime… Ça !  
À la surprise de ses amis, la main droite de Sarah s'enflamma soudain. Repoussée par la chaleur, la plante lâcha son poignet. Sarah se mit à faire de grands gestes du bras, libérant partielle Hermione qui était juste à coté. Celle-ci, les pieds toujours liés, tomba, amortit sa chute avec ses bras, porta la main à la poche de sa robe et put enfin en sortir sa baguette magique. Elle l'agita, marmonna une formule et un jet de flammes bleues jaillit en direction de la plante. Sous l'effet de la chaleur, elle lâcha complètement Harry et Sarah et se recroquevilla. Hermione se rapprocha et carbonisa complètement le cœur de la plante.  
- Bravo… Belle… flamme… lui dit Sarah, complètement essoufflée.  
- Merci, mais… C'était quoi, ça, ta main ?  
- Ah… J'ai lu les… bouquins… de magie élem… élémentale… Maintenant, … je peux… enflammer… ma main, sans ba… baguette. Mais par contre… ça… ça me vide complètement…  
- Ça, je te crois ! dit Harry. On dirait que tu vas t'évanouir…  
- Non, ça va, répondit Sarah, qui respirait à nouveau normalement. Par contre, je suis épuisée. C'est à ça que servent les baguettes, en fait. On peut faire quelques magies très simples sans, mais c'est éreintant ! C'est plus facile et moins fatiguant avec la baguette…  
- C'était donc à ça que tu t'exerçais le soir ?  
- Oui. D'ailleurs, ça nous a bien servi, non ?  
- Si, tu as raison, répondit Hermione. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais pu lancer mon sort. Bon, je crois qu'il faut qu'on continue…  
- Je passe devant, dit Harry.

Ils s'avancèrent ensuite dans un passage qui s'enfonçait sous terre. « Comme à Gringotts », songea Harry avec une grimace. Il n'y avait quand même pas un dragon, ici ? Non ? Dire que le « petit » Norbert n'était déjà pas facile à manier…Il valait mieux ne pas faire part de ses craintes à Sarah.  
Ils parcoururent ainsi quelques dizaines de mètres avant de se figer de nouveau.  
- Vous entendez ça ? chuchota Sarah.  
Venant d'un peu plus loin devant eux, un bruissement confus résonnait sous les voûtes humides du couloir, mêlé de tintements métalliques.  
- On dirait des oiseaux, fit Harry, perplexe.  
- Il y a de la lumière là-bas, dit Hermione. Je vois des choses bouger.  
A l'extrémité du couloir, ils découvrirent une salle doucement éclairée d'une lueur bleutée, avec un haut plafond dont les ogives se croisaient haut au-dessus de leurs têtes. L'endroit était envahi d'une multitude de petits oiseaux brillants et colorés. Une grande porte de bois barrait le mur d'en face.  
- Tu pense qu'ils vont nous attaquer si on traverse la salle ? demanda Hermione.  
- Ben… Ils ne sont pas très gros, mais tous ensemble. Bon, je vais essayer.  
Harry rentra la tête dans les bras et s'élança à travers la pièce, s'attendant à jouer une bonne scène d'Hitchcock. Mais il parvint devant la porte sans recevoir le moindre coup de bec. Machinalement, il tira la poignée. Fermée à clef… Evidemment. Même quand Hermione essaya une de ses formules à tout faire, ils ne purent l'ouvrir.  
- Où est la fichue clef ? On ne va pas passer la nuit sur une ****** de porte, gronda Sarah en inspectant la salle.  
- Là-haut, répondit Harry à voix basse. Ce ne sont pas des oiseaux, là-haut. Mais des clefs avec des ailes. Il doit falloir attraper celle qui correspond à la serrure.  
- Elle est sûrement très grosse, observa Hermione. En argent, comme la serrure elle-même.  
- Et il y a des balais, ici, dit Harry. Allez, en chasse !  
- Ouh, je suis trop KO pour ça, moi ! protesta Sarah.  
Harry et Hermione prirent chacun un balai et s'élancèrent dans les airs. Le duo effectua des virages en tous sens afin de retrouver le bon passe-partout. Harry n'était pas pour rien le plus jeune attrapeur de l'école. Si Quirrell avait pu mettre la main sur la clef… Il finit par apercevoir une très grosse clef argentée qui avait une aile tordue et qui volait de travers.  
- La voilà ! Celle avec des ailes bleues ! Ses plumes sont toutes froissées !  
Hermione faillit s'écraser contre le plafond en manquant la clef.  
- Il faut la cerner. Hermione, reste au-dessus ! Je vais essayer de la prendre par en-dessous ! Attention… Partez !  
Hermione plongea sur sa proie, Harry remonta en chandelle vers elle. La clef leur échappa mais Harry parvint à la suivre sans perdre de temps. La cible fila vers le mur. Harry se pencha vers elle et parvint à la plaquer contre les pierres avec un craquement sinistre. Sarah et Hermione applaudirent gaiement. Puis les deux camarades redescendirent à terre et allèrent ouvrir la porte. La pauvre clef, enfin libérée, s'envola de travers, les ailes en piètre état.  
- Prêtes ? demanda Harry, la main sur la poignée.  
Les filles hochèrent la tête. Harry ouvrit la porte.

La deuxième salle était plongée dans une telle obscurité qu'ils ne voyaient plus rien. Mais lorsqu'ils eurent franchi le seuil de la porte, une lumière éclatante jaillit soudain. Les trois amis furent aveuglés, leurs yeux ayant cherché la moindre trace de lumière dans l'obscurité quelques instants plutôt. Lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau habitués à la lumière, ce fut pour contempler un spectacle étonnant.  
Ils se trouvaient au bord d'un échiquier géant, derrière des pièces noires plus grandes qu'eux et qui semblaient avoir été sculptées dans la pierre de Mordor. En face d'eux, de l'autre coté de la salle, se tenaient les pièces blanches. Harry et les filles furent parcourus d'un frisson. Les pièces blanches n'avaient pas de visage.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? murmura Harry.  
- Regarde cette porte, de l'autre côté. Je pense qu'il va falloir jouer une partie d'échecs pour arriver en face.  
- Comment va-t-on s'y prendre ? demanda Hermione. Les Noirs vont nous laisser leur donner des ordres ? Tu crois qu'ils vont nous obéir ?  
- Je crois bien que nous allons devoir aller directement sur le champ de bataille, dit Sarah.  
Elle s'avança vers un fou noir et posa la main sur sa robe de pierre. Aussitôt, la pièce s'anima et le fou tourna vers Sarah sa tête coiffée d'un bonnet d'évêque  
- Dites-moi, euh… Il faut qu'on se joigne à vous pour jouer, et qu'on gagne pour passer de l'autre côté ?  
Le fou noir hocha la tête. Sarah se tourna vers les deux autres.  
- Il faut bien réfléchir, dit-elle. On va devoir remplacer trois des pièces noires sur l'échiquier.  
Harry et Hermione restèrent silencieux. Sarah comprit rapidement :  
- Sans vouloir vous offenser, je vais prendre le commandement. Je suis la meilleure du groupe aux échecs.  
- Mais tu ne nous offenses pas, dit Harry. Dis-nous simplement ce que tu veux qu'on fasse.  
- Hum… Toi, Harry, tu vas prendre la place de ce fou là-bas. J'aime bien celui-ci, et il semble avoir envie de se battre. Hermione, tu te mets du même côté, sur la case de la tour.  
- Et toi ?  
- Ce cavalier, du côté opposé, sera parfait  
Les pièces noires avaient entendu car à cet instant, le cavalier, le fou et la tour désignés quittèrent l'échiquier, laissant leur place à Sarah, Harry et Hermione.  
- Les blancs commencent, comme d'habitude, dit Sarah en observant l'autre extrémité de l'échiquier. Regardez…  
Un pion blanc venait en effet d'avancer de deux cases.  
Sarah commença alors à donner ses ordres aux pièces noires, arborant plus que jamais son traditionnel sourire de celui qui a déjà prévu ce qui allait se passer. Harry sentit ses jambes faiblir : que se passerait-il si jamais ils perdaient ?  
- Harry, déplace-toi maintenant de trois cases vers l'avant. Oui, ce sera parfait…  
Leur premier choc fut de voir le camp adverse prendre leur autre fou. Le cavalier blanc lui sauta dessus, manquant l'écraser, l'assomma et le traîna au bord de l'échiquier où il resta immobile, face contre terre. Harry était de moins en moins rassuré.  
- Son sacrifice était indispensable, dit Sarah. Maintenant, il n'y a plus rien entre cette tour et Hermione, et elle n'est pas protégée. Vas-y, Hermione, prends-la.  
Chaque fois qu'elles perdaient un de leurs hommes, les pièces blanches se montraient sans pitié et bientôt, il y eut une rangée de pièces noires hors de combat alignées le long du mur. Mais Sarah semblait toujours aussi sûre d'elle, attirant l'ennemi dans ses filets…  
- On y est presque, murmura-t-elle. Ils savent qu'ils ont déjà perdu. Donc, pour la suite…  
La reine blanche tourna vers elle sa tête sans visage.  
- C'est ça, dit Sarah à voix basse. Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, c'est me faire capturer.  
- Non ! s'écrièrent les deux autres.  
- C'est le jeu, répliqua Sarah. J'ai dû adapter ma stratégie pour ne pas risquer de vous perdre, vous, mais ça implique ma capture.  
- Mais…  
- De toutes façon, je suis déjà affaiblie. Vous êtes encore entiers et on a intérêt à ce que vous le restiez.  
- Sarah…  
- Écoutez-moi, je vais devoir avancer. Ils seront obligés de m'attaquer, laissant le champ libre à Harry pour un échec et mat. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est te mettre dans l'alignement du roi. Tu es encore assez intelligent pur faire ça, non ?  
Sans attendre la réponse, elle se rendit sur une case dans l'aligne ment de la reine blanche. Celle-ci s'avança vers elle pour l'assommer, mais Sarah esquiva le coup et fila ventre à terre vers les pièces noires capturées.  
- C'est bon, j'ai compris, je quitte l'échi…AÏE !  
Dans son souci de s'éloigner rapidement de la reine blanche, Sarah courait en regardant derrière elle. Elle se cogna violemment la tête contre un de ses infortunés pions noirs. Sarah grimaça de douleur, puis s'assit contre le mur en se frottant la tête.  
- Vas-y, Harry, échec…  
Tremblant, Harry s'avança de deux cases vers la droite. Aussitôt, le roi blanc ôta sa couronne et la jeta aux pieds de Harry. Sarah avait remporté la partie. Les pièces blanches s'écartèrent en s'inclinant, dégageant l'accès à la porte du fond. Après un dernier échange de regards avec Sarah, Harry et Hermione franchirent la porte et s'engouffrèrent dans un autre passage.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Harry, qu'est-ce qui nous attend ENCORE ?  
- Le Filet du Diable, c'était un cadeau de Chourave, dit Hermione en comptant sur ses doigts. Je pense que c'est Flitwick qui a ensorcelé les clefs. McGonagall, ce sont les échecs. Il nous reste encore les surprises de Quirrell et Rogue.  
- Tu connais mon chef de maison. Ni baguettes, ni sortilèges avec lui. On y va ?  
- D'accord.  
Harry poussa la seconde porte. Une affreuse odeur leur frappa les narines et ils durent se protéger le nez avec un pan de leur robe pour échapper aux effluves de troll qui emplissaient la pièce. Une de ces créatures était étendue par terre, une grosse bosse sanglante sur le front. Harry se dit qu'ils auraient eu du mal à vaincre celui-là, car il était bien plus grand que le troll d'Halloween. Hermione et lui enjambèrent le troll avec précaution et passèrent dans la section suivante. A priori, rien d'effrayant. Il n'y avait que sept bouteilles de tailles et de couleurs différentes alignées sur une table.  
Dès que les deux complices eurent franchi le seuil, de hautes flammes violettes jaillirent derrière eux, leur barrant le passage. Au même instant, d'autres flammes, noires cette fois, montèrent dans l'encadrement de pierre devant eux.  
- Regarde ce rouleau de parchemin ! s'exclama Hermione.  
_Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière.__  
__Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière,__  
__L'une entre les sept en avant te protège__  
__Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège,__  
__Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie__  
__Trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie,__  
__Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice,__  
__Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices.__  
__Le premier : si rusée que soit leur perfidie,__  
__Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie.__  
__Le second : différente à chaque extrémité,__  
__Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée.__  
__Le troisième : elles sont de tailles inégales,__  
__Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale.__  
__Quatre enfin : les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite,__  
__Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates._  
Hermione sourit et se tourna vers Harry :  
- Ton directeur a raison de vouloir nous faire développer notre sens logique, tu sais. Beaucoup de grands sorciers n'en ont aucune. La solution ne doit pas être si dure…  
- Je sais déjà lesquelles contiennent le vin d'ortie et j'ai donc trouvé une de celles qui sont du poison, nota Harry.  
- En effet, ce sont les plus faciles. Ensuite, une permet de franchir les flammes noires et une autre les flammes violettes. Laisse-moi réfléchir un peu…  
Elle resta un moment à marmonner pour elle-même avant de pousser une exclamation.  
- Ca y est ! J'ai trouvé ! C'est la plus petite de toutes qui permet d'aller en avant ! Et c'est la jaune qui permet de revenir en arrière.  
- Il n'y a qu'une gorgée dans chaque. Va falloir se séparer ici, constata tristement Harry. Bois celle qui fait traverser le feu violet. Rejoins Sarah et allez faire du raffut chez les professeurs. Ou allez donner un coup de main à Théo. J'arriverais peut-être à faire quelque chose pour retarder Quirrell…  
- Et si c'est sur Tu-sais-qui que tu tombes, ou pire, s'il est avec lui ?  
- Alors espérons que j'aurai de la chance deux fois dans ma vie, dit Harry en souriant doucement.  
Hermione le serra dans ses bras en tremblant.  
- Hé ! Du calme ! C'est pas encore les grands adieux…  
- Tu es vraiment un grand sorcier, Harry… Fais bien attention à toi, surtout. Nous allons revenir aussi vite que possible.  
- Alors bois ça.  
Hermione avala le contenu de la fiole et frissonna.  
- Brrr ! C'est froid ! On dirait de la glace !  
- Allez ! Vas-y vite !  
Hermione lui souhaita une dernière fois bonne chance avant de se lancer à travers le rideau de flammes violettes. Harry la regarda partir avant de saisir la petite bouteille et de la vider d'un trait. Il eut la sensation d'être plongé dans un bain de glace. Serrant les dents, il avança dans le feu, dont les flammèches crépitèrent devant ses yeux, mais sans le brûler. Il ne vit d'abord que la couleur noire du feu magique. Puis il arriva enfin dans la dernière salle.  
Et il y trouva la personne qu'il s'attendait à voir là depuis longtemps. 


	13. L'Homme aux Deux Visages

Hé, hé... Dernier chapitre du tome 1...

Nous ferons une petite pause avant de passer au tome 2 (qui sera sous la forme d'une nouvelle fic : Hypothèses 2) 

Chapitre 13 : l'Homme aux Deux Visages

Debout depuis le sommet des gradins, Harry regardait le professeur Quirrell qui se tenait devant le miroir du Riséd. Une étrange satisfaction saisit le garçon. Ils avaient vu juste depuis le début. Il en oublia presque la brûlure qui venait de refaire surface dans sa cicatrice.

- Bonsoir, professeur.  
- Potter ?

Quirrell semblait abasourdi. Il ne s'imaginait pas être suivi, sans doute.

- Je savais que je vous trouverais ici. Le professeur Rogue aussi, d'ailleurs. C'est un vrai miracle que vous ayez réussi à le semer.  
- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir, Potter. Je ne pensais pas que vous auriez le cran, encore moins l'astuce, pour venir jusqu'ici.  
- Les Serpentard sont tout sauf des crétins. Ca fait plusieurs semaines que je vous surveille. Je vous ai entendu vous disputer avec Rogue.  
- Ah ! Oui…, soupira Quirrell. J'ai tout essayé pour le faire paraître suspect aux yeux des autres. Toujours entrain de fondre sur tout le monde comme une chauve-souris géante ! A côté d'un si inquiétant personnage, qui aurait pensé à ce p… pauvre et bé… bégayant professeur Quirrell ?

Harry le regarda éclater d'un rire froid et dément. Il devait être sérieusement siphonné, ce gars.

- Je suppose aussi que c'est vous qui avez essayé de me tuer pendant le match ? demanda Harry d'une voix posée.  
- Mais bien sûr, répondit Quirrell avec un déplaisant sourire. Cette chère Amda m'a fait manquer mon coup en faisant tomber ma rangée. A cause de cette stupide astronome, j'ai perdu le contact visuel avec vous durant quelques secondes, suffisamment pour vous tirer d'affaire ! Il m'aurait fallu bien moins de temps pour vous faire chuter si ce maudit Rogue n'avait pas marmonné des incantations pour tâcher de vous tirer de là !

Quirrell s'animait progressivement et Harry sentit que cet homme était prêt à tuer tous ceux qui se mettraient sur sa route. Et visiblement, Rogue figurait en haut de la liste… juste derrière Harry lui-même.

- Du temps perdu, tout cela. De toute façon, je vais vous tuer cette nuit.  
- Ben voyons, grommela Harry.

Quirrell claqua des doigts, et avant qu'Harry ait pu réagir, une corde sortie de nulle part lui lia solidement les poignets. Une autre lui entrava les chevilles. Harry grogna quand le chanvre mordit sa peau.

- Vous êtes vraiment trop curieux pour vivre longtemps, Potter. Il a fallu que vous partiez en promenade dans les couloirs ce soir de Halloween et que vous et vos amis mettiez mon troll hors-jeu. Comble de malchance, Rogue m'a suivi au deuxième étage… Et ce fichu chien ne lui a même pas arraché la jambe… Quel gâchis… A présent, veuillez garder le silence, je dois examiner ce passionnant miroir.  
Harry haussa les épaules. Il se demanda si la glace enchantée montrerait vraiment à Quirrell où se trouvait la Pierre. Il commença à chantonner doucement, sachant que le son déconcentrerait le fou. Celui-ci tournait autour du miroir en se parlant à lui-même.

- C'est la clef qui mène à la Pierre. Dumbledore sait manigancer ce genre de choses… Mais il est à Londres… Quand il reviendra, je serai loin.  
- Je vous ai vus, dans la Forêt, avec Rogue, intervint Harry, décidé à gagner du temps.  
- Oui ; il voulait me faire peur. Comme s'il avait pu le faire, alors que j'avais Lord Voldemort avec moi. Il est doué en magie noire, votre cher directeur, mais il n'est rien comparé à mon maître.

Harry resta un instant à analyser ces derniers mots. Rogue, mage noir ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire à dormir debout ?  
Quirrell se remit à inspecter le miroir. Au son de sa voix, Harry comprit qu'il commençait à perdre patience, étant donné que la cachette de la Pierre restait toujours hors d'atteinte.

- Je la vois… Je me vois entrain de l'offrir à mon maître. Mais où est-elle ?

Harry essaya de se libérer de ses liens, mais ils tenaient bon. Il se demanda en quelles circonstances le père Quirrell avait bien pu apprendre à ficeler quelqu'un comme ça… En attendant, il devait continuer de distraire son adversaire.

- C'est drôle que Rogue ait voulu me tirer d'affaire. J'ai beau être à Serpentard, je sais qu'il ne m'apprécie que pour mes talents au quidditch, remarqua Harry d'un ton qu'il voulait léger.

Cela le peinait grandement de savoir que son directeur le tenait en piètre estime. Lui qui désirait tant prouver sa valeur au sein de la maison vert et argent…

- Oh, mais bien sûr, qu'il vous déteste, fit Quirrell, inconscient du mal qu'il faisait au garçon. Il était à Poudlard en même temps que votre père, vous l'ignoriez ? Ils se méprisaient cordialement, tous les deux…  
- Je vous ai aussi entendu pleurnicher, l'autre jour, fit Harry en repoussant ses idées noires. Quelqu'un vous menaçait.

Les traits de Quirrell se convulsèrent sous l'effet de la peur.

- Parfois, j'ai du mal à suivre les instructions de mon maître. Lui, c'est un si grand sorcier. Et moi… si faible.  
- Vous voulez dire qu'il était avec vous dans cette salle ? s'exclama Harry, horrifié.  
- Il est toujours avec moi, où que j'aille, répondit paisiblement Quirrell. Je l'ai rencontré quand je voyageais autour du monde. J'étais un jeune homme très naïf à l'époque, plein d'idées surannées sur les notions de bien et de mal. Lord Voldemort m'a montré à quel point je me trompais. Il n'y a ni bien ni mal. Il n'y a que le pouvoir. Et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher. Depuis des années, je le sers fidèlement. Mais il a quand même dû sévir avec moi.

Harry fit la grimace. Etre surveillé par un tel malade… Il ne plaindrait pas Quirrell, mais il n'aurait pas aimé se trouver à sa place après le fiasco de Gringotts. Ils s'étaient croisés, ce jour-là… Et Harry n'y avait même pas repensé. Il fallait encore qu'il discute… Les messagers étaient partis. Ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était tenir jusqu'au retour du courier.

- Vous devriez en parler à Sarah… Je suis sûr que vous auriez une conversation passionnante sur le pouvoir et la manière de l'obtenir…  
- ***** ! jura Quirrell. Je ne comprends pas. La Pierre est-elle dans le miroir ? Dois-je le casser ?

Harry sourit dans son dos. Même si le miroir montrait les plus chers désirs, il refusait obstinément de désigner la cachette de la Pierre. Le désir final de Quirrell était d'offrir la Pierre à Voldemort, et la trouver n'était pour lui qu'une étape… Mais qu'en était-il de lui-même ? Si Harry pouvait y jeter un œil, peut-être y parviendrait-il ? Encore que savoir où se trouvait ce fichu artefact ne lui servirait pas à grand-chose, dans sa position. Il essaya de se déplacer de côté sans que le professeur le remarquât. Mais les cordes étaient trop serrées et il trébucha. Une douleur sourde s'installa entre ses côtes.

- Aidez-moi, maître ! cria Quirrell.

A la grande horreur de Harry, la voix qui répondit semblait provenir de Quirrell lui-même.

- _Sers-toi du garçon… Fais-le venir ici. _

Quirrell frappa alors dans ses mains et les cordes qui maintenaient Harry se détachèrent. Le garçon frotta ses poignets en prenant tout son temps. Quand le fou lui ordonna de s'approcher, il dut cependant obéir, et vint se placer devant le miroir. Il montait déjà quelques mensonges aussi convaincants que possible quand Quirrell le poussa par l'épaule en lui demandant de regarder attentivement.  
Harry vit tout d'abord son reflet, pâle, apeuré. Mais en un éclair, le reflet lui sourit chaleureusement. Il mit une main dans sa poche et en retira une pierre rouge sang. Puis il la remit en place en faisant un clin d'œil. Harry sentit alors un poids lester sa propre poche. Sentant les arêtes dures contre sa peau, il comprit que la vraie Pierre était désormais en sa possession ! Comment ? Mystère… Une idée de Dumbledore, sans doute. S'il arrivait à se sortir vivant de ce traquenard, Harry aurait beaucoup de choses à lui dire.

- Alors ? s'impatienta Quirrell. Que voyez-vous ?  
- Je me vois avec ma maison. J'ai ma robe de quidditch et nous venons de gagner la coupe. Marcus a l'air tellement content… Je vois le directeur Dumbledore qui nous félicite, mais il n'est pas très satisfait.  
- Stupide gamin ! Vous me faites perdre mon temps !

Il poussa violemment Harry sur le côté. En tombant, le garçon sentit la Pierre qui lui rentrait dans la peau. Maintenant qu'il avait l'artefact, il pouvait tenter de prendre la fuite. Il recula doucement vers les escaliers. Mais il avait à peine fait quelques pas que la voix aigrelette retentit de nouveau. Et cette fois, parce qu'il avait entendu cette voix trop souvent dans ses cauchemars, Harry sut qui se dissimulait sous le turban.

- _Il ment… Il ment…_  
- Revenez donc ici, Potter ! Et dites la vérité ! Qu'avez-vous vu ?  
- _Laisse-moi lui parler face à face._  
- Maître, vous n'avez pas assez de forces…  
- _Assez pour ça. Obéis !_

Harry dut se retenir de vomir. Il était comme pétrifié sur place, incapable d'émettre un son. Il regarda Quirrell défaire son turban, qui tomba bientôt à terre. Le professeur pivota sur les talons et Harry ferma les yeux un instant.

Derrière la tête de Quirrell, au lieu de son crâne, il y avait un visage. Le plus hideux que Harry ait jamais vu. Il était blafard, comme taillé dans la craie, avec des yeux d'un rouge malsain et deux fentes en guise de narines, pareilles à celles d'un serpent.

- _Harry Potter…_ murmura le visage.  
- Alors voilà la terreur du monde sorcier, fit Harry d'un ton méprisant emprunté à Malefoy, malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait la tête.  
- _Tu vois ce que je suis devenu à cause de toi ? Ombre et vapeur… Je ne peux prendre forme qu'en partageant le corps de quelqu'un d'autre._ ( Et si Quirrell meurt ? ) _Heureusement, il en reste toujours qui sont prêts à m'accueillir dans leur cœur et leur tête… Le sang de licorne m'a redonné des forces ; tu as vu ce brave Quirrell s'en abreuver pour moi. Et quand j'aurai enfin l'élixir de longue vie, je pourrai recréer un corps bien à moi. A présent… Donne-moi cette Pierre qui se trouve dans ta poche._

Il savait ? Cette fois, Harry retrouva ses réflexes et remonta deux marches vers la porte.

- _Ne sois pas idiot !_ cracha le visage. _Tu ferais mieux de sauver ta vie et de me rejoindre… Ou tu connaîtras le même sort que tes parents… qui sont morts en me suppliant de leur faire grâce._

- C'est ça, persifla Harry… Je vous donne gentiment la Pierre et vous me laissez en vie… Vous me prenez pour un imbécile ?, gronda-t-il en montant une marche supplémentaire. Quant à mes parents, je ne crois pas qu'ils soient morts en se traînant à vos bottes.  
- _En effet,_ concéda le visage avec un sourire mauvais. J'apprécie _le courage et ils ont été très courageux. Ton père a résisté avec beaucoup de bravoure. Quant à ta mère… Je n'avais pas prévu de la tuer, mais elle voulait à tout prix te protéger. Donne-moi cette Pierre, sinon elle sera morte pour rien !_  
- Jamais !

Harry grimpa quatre à quatre vers la porte enflammée. Tant pis si les effets de la potion s'étaient dissipés et qu'il se brûlait au passage. Il devait fuir ce trou au plus vite. Il sentit son poignet pris dans un étau quand Quirrell l'agrippa et sa cicatrice se mit à brûler affreusement. Harry donna de grands coups de son poing libre pour se libérer. A sa grande surprise, Quirrell le lâcha. Harry le vit se plier en deux, regardant avec effarement ses mains qui se couvraient à vue d'œil de cloques et d'ampoules, comme brûlées.  
Poussé par la voix impérieuse de Voldemort, Quirrell tomba à nouveau sur Harry et lui serra le cou de ses deux mains. Harry ne voyait plus rien. Il n'entendait que le sifflement de sa respiration étouffée et les cris de Quirrell, qui semblait en proie à une douleur épouvantable.

- Mes mains… gémissait-il, mas mains…

Tout en coinçant Harry sous ses genoux, Quirrell éleva ses mains. La chair était à vif et se détachait par plaques entières. Des gouttes de sang tombèrent par terre en fumant.

- _Tue-le, crétin ! Qu'on en finisse !_

Quirrell voulut prendre sa baguette mais Harry lui plaqua ses deux mains sur le visage. Quirrell roula sur le sol en hurlant de douleur. Des cloques apparurent sur ses joues. Rendu furieux par sa propre souffrance et par l'adrénaline qui se déversait à flots dans ses veines, Harry lui sauta dessus et le frappa aux yeux. Les globes oculaires émirent des fumerolles tandis que Quirrell hurlait à pleins poumons. Harry était totalement aveuglé par la brûlure de sa cicatrice. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. Il suffoquait. Les glapissements de Voldemort emplissaient ses oreilles. Il sentit brusquement Quirrell lui échapper. Quelqu'un cria son nom et il bascula en arrière. Il avait entendu quelqu'un l'appeler ! C'était à présent une question de secondes. Il ne laisserait pas Quirrell ni Voldemort reprendre leurs esprits pour le tuer ! Il se raccrocha à ce qui devait être du tissu et resserra instinctivement sa prise. Puis ce fut le noir.

Un objet brillait juste devant ses yeux. Le vif ! Harry voulut le saisir, mais ses bras étaient sans force. Il cligna des paupières. Ce n'était pas sa cible au quidditch, mais une paire de lunettes à monture dorée. Bizarre. Puis il reconnut les verres en demi-lune qui ornaient toujours le nez d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Bonjour Harry.  
- Bonj... La Pierre ! Quirrell n'a pas réussi à la voler, alors ?  
- Mais non, assura le directeur avec gentillesse. Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait pour ça. Et... Calme-toi un peu, sinon Pomfresh va me jeter dehors sans pitié.

Harry eut un faible sourire. En tournant la tête, il vit qu'il se trouvait en effet dans un des lits de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Ses mains étaient serrées sur le drap de lin blanc. Il les décrispa progressivement. Harry haussa les sourcils en voyant sur la table à côté de lui une quantité de friandises suffisante pour ouvrir un magasin.

- C'est quoi, tout ça ?  
- De la part de tes amis et admirateurs, je crois. Ce qui s'est passé dans les souterrains relevant du secret absolu, quelques heures plus tard, toute l'école était au courant. Je crois que les jumeaux Weasley voulaient t'offrir un siège de toilettes... Je me demande bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Mais Mlle Pomfresh a jugé que ce n'était pas très hygiénique. Elle l'a donc confisqué.

Harry se mit à rire. Les deux frères avaient décidément une sacrée bonne mémoire !

- Ca fait longtemps que je suis là ?  
- Trois jours. Miss Granger et Miss Cobbyte, ainsi que Mr. Nott, se font beaucoup de souci pour toi, je dois dire. Ils seront heureux d'apprendre que tu es réveillé.  
- Et la Pierre ? s'inquiéta Harry.  
- Le professeur Quirrell n'a pas réussi à la prendre. Nous sommes arrivés à temps pour l'en empêcher, bien que tu te sois très bien débrouillé, je dois dire.  
- Vous avez reçu notre hibou, alors ?  
- Oh... Je pense que nous avons du nous croiser en route. A peine arrivé à Londres, je me suis dit que j'avais mieux à faire ici. D'ailleurs, les problèmes du ministre ne nécessitaient pas mon intervention. J'ai eu peur d'arriver trop tard. Tu as failli te tuer en combattant Quirrell.

Harry se garda bien de dire que lui n'avait pas seulement failli tuer Quirrell. Il était persuadé de l'avoir vraiment conduit à la mort.

- Quant à la Pierre, elle a été détruite.  
- Mais Flamel et sa femme vont mourir, sans elle !  
- En effet. Il leur reste assez d'élixir pour mettre leurs affaires en ordre. Puis ils recommenceront à vieillir, et enfin ils mourront, oui. Je sais que c'est dur à comprendre, mais pour eux, c'est comme d'aller se coucher après une très, très longue journée bien remplie. La mort, pour un esprit équilibré, n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus.

Harry décrocha de la suite du discours. Il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de la philosophie que lui racontait Dumbledore.

- Monsieur ? Je me demande... Même si la Pierre n'existe plus... Est-ce que… Voldemort pourrait..?  
- Revenir ? C'est possible. Il est toujours là, quelque part. Il n'est pas vraiment vivant, alors on ne peut pas le tuer pour de bon. Il va essayer de revenir au pouvoir, bien sur. Mais si on le retarde à chaque fois... Peut-être qu'il n'y parviendra jamais. Et surtout, n'hésite jamais à prononcer distinctement son nom. La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même. Et crois-moi, Voldemort est bien assez effrayant comme ça.

Harry hocha la tête, et la migraine revint au grand galop. Il reposa aussitôt son crâne douloureux sur l'oreiller moelleux.

- Il y a d'autres choses que j'aimerais bien savoir. Si c'est possible.  
- La vérité est une très belle et très terrible chose. Il faut l'aborder avec beaucoup de précautions _(Ca veut dire qu'il ne me répondra pas)_. Mais je veux bien te donner quelques réponses, sauf si j'ai de bonnes raisons de ne pas le faire. Auquel cas je te demande de bien vouloir me pardonner.  
- Alors, pourquoi Voldemort a essayé de me tuer ?

Dumbledore soupira tristement.

- Cela fait partie des questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre pour le moment. Pas pour le moment. N'y pense pas pour l'instant. Quand tu seras plus grand... Oui, je sais bien que tu détestes ce genre de phrases...

Harry comprit qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à discuter.  
- Pourquoi Quirrell ne pouvait pas me toucher sans se brûler ?  
- Ta mère est morte pour te sauver la vie. Elle a fait preuve du plus grand amour possible pour toi. Voldemort n'a jamais compris que ce sacrifice avait laissé une marque. Invisible, mais bien présente. Quirrell était rempli de haine et de cupidité, il a partagé son âme avec Voldemort dans le seul but d'obtenir du pouvoir. C'est pour cela qu'il ne pouvait pas te toucher.

Harry sentit ses yeux piquer et il fut reconnaissant à Dumbledore de regarder par la fenêtre tandis qu'il faisait disparaître ses larmes.

- Et la cape ? C'est... vous qui me l'avez envoyée ?  
- Ah... Il se trouve que ton père me l'avait laissée, à une époque. Et quand tu es arrivé, je me suis dit que cela pourrait t'être utile. Quand il était ici, il s'en servait surtout pour aller en cachette aux cuisines et voler des tas de bonnes choses à manger.  
- Quirrell a dit que lui et le professeur Rogue ne pouvaient pas se sentir. C'est vrai ?  
- Certes. Ils se haïssaient profondément. Et ton père a fait quelque chose que Severus n'a jamais pu lui pardonner.  
- C'est à dire ?  
- Un jour, il lui a sauvé la vie.  
- Oh ?

Harry voyait mal quelles circonstances auraient pu pousser un Gryffondor à protéger un Serpentard. Ou vice-versa, d'ailleurs.

- Oui, fit Dumbledore d'un air rêveur. C'est curieux, comme les gens réagissent, n'est-ce pas ? Le professeur Rogue ne supportait pas d'avoir une dette envers ton père. Je suis sur qu'il a fait beaucoup d'efforts cette année pour te garder en vie, c'est parce qu'il a pensé qu'ainsi, il aurait payé sa dette.  
- C'est chose faite, en ce qui me concerne.

Harry crut voir le pétillement dans les yeux de Dumbledore s'éteindre une fraction de seconde. Avait-il commis une gaffe ?

- Et la Pierre dans ma poche, c'était aussi une de vos idées ? demanda-t-il d'un ton amer.  
- Une des plus brillantes que j'aie pu avoir, ce qui n'est pas peu dire, dit Dumbledore sans noter les sourcils froncés de Harry. Seul quelqu'un qui désirait la trouver SANS vouloir s'en servir pourrait la prendre. Les autres ne verraient que leur reflet fabriquer de l'or et boire l'élixir de longue vie. Mon intelligence me surprend moi-meme, parfois... ( _Et ça va, les chevilles ? _pensa Harry avec colère ) Bien ! Si tu entamais ces délicieux bonbons ? Rien de tel pour se remettre sur pied ! Ah... Les Dragées surprise... Un jour, quand j'étais jeune, j'en ai trouvé une qui avait le goût de poubelle. Depuis je crains un peu d'en manger. Remarque, je ne risque rien avec un caramel. Pouah ! De le cire pour les oreilles ! Quelle horreur !

Après le départ de Dumbledore, Harry resta seul jusqu'au soir, quand ses camarades réussirent enfin à persuader Pomfresh de les laisser entrer. Mais elle n'autorisa que Sarah, et pour cinq minutes. La Serpentard se glissa dans l'infirmerie. Elle souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Ben mon vieux, dit-elle d'un air admiratif. Si tu savais... Serpentard est en ébullition. Marcus est tellement fier de toi qu'il a décidé de te pardonner ton absence au dernier match.  
- Oh m**** ! J'l'avais complètement oublié !  
- C'est pas grave : tu étais dans le coton quand on l'a joué. Malgré ton absence, et même si Terence n'a pas pris le vif, nous avons gagné avec dix points d'avance. Le gardien des Poufsouffle était vraiment nul. Je crois que notre maison ne va pas avoir le triomphe modeste, cette année. La coupe de quidditch plus notre performance face aux maléfices des enseignants...  
- Ouais... J'espère que je vous rejoindrai au banquet de fin d'année. Je VEUX voir la tête des Gryffondor !  
- Et moi donc. J'ai croisé Rogue, dans le couloir. Il a une tête bizarre.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Comme s'il se retenait de rire... surtout quand il rencontre McGonagall. Que t'a dit Dumbledore, au fait ?  
- Que la Pierre avait été détruite. Nicolas Flamel et sa femme vont mourir, mais c'est le seul moyen d'empêcher Voldemort de tenter à nouveau un coup. Et vous, au fait ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé?  
- Eh bien, Hermione m'a aidée à remonter, avec ma bosse sur le crâne. Tu parles d'une blessure de guerre ! Enfin bref, on a couru chez Rogue, où nous avons trouvé Théo entrain de se faire remonter les bretelles. Il n'était vraiment pas content, notre directeur ! Mais quand on est arrivées toutes les deux, il a fini par se rendre compte qu'on disait la vérité. Il est parti te chercher et a trouvé Dumbledore dans le hall. Ils se sont disputés tout le long du trajet. Rogue était vraiment furieux. Vu qu'il soupçonnait Quirrell depuis des mois, il en veut à Dumbledore de ne pas l'avoir écouté à ce sujet. T'avais mauvaise mine quand Rogue t'a ramené.  
- Ah ? C'est lui qui...  
- Oui. Le directeur a ramené la Pierre et Rogue t'a ramené, toi. Chacun suivant ses priorités, je suppose.

Harry se rembrunit légèrement. Il était content que Sarah ait apporté cette précision, même si cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir. A cet instant, l'infirmière-chef fit irruption à leurs côtés et mit Sarah dehors.

Une nuit de sommeil fit le plus grand bien à Harry. Le lendemain matin, il se sentait prêt à quitter son lit. Pomfresh était sceptique quant à l'utilité d'assister au banquet, mais elle finit par admettre qu'il pouvait y aller. Elle lui annonça ensuite qu'il avait un autre visiteur. Harry reconnut la longue silhouette noire qui arrivait et se prépara au plus grand savon de sa vie.

- Bonjour, professeur, fit Harry d'une toute petite voix.  
- Vous savez qu'en temps normal, je devrais sans doute vous infliger un nombre conséquent de devoirs supplémentaires et de retenues ? dit Rogue d'un ton glacé.  
- Oui, monsieur, murmura Harry.  
- Heureusement pour vous, nous ne sommes pas en temps normal et je me garderai même de vous taper sur les doigts, pour éviter que Pomfresh me jette dehors.

Harry le regarda avec incrédulité.

- Euh..?  
- Eu égard aux récents évènements, je dirai même que vous avez fait du bon travail. Mais pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venus me chercher avant d'aller là-bas ?  
- Il aurait eu le temps de trouver la solution, peut-être.  
- Possible.  
- Il est mort ?  
- Quirrell ? Oui. Sans aucun doute. Et ne faites pas cette tête, Potter. Vous avez agi pour vous défendre, rien de plus. Tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant.

Harry vit les yeux noirs regarder brusquement ailleurs. Quelque chose chagrinait visiblement son directeur, mais il n'osa pas lui poser de questions. Il ne voulut pas non plus aborder le sujet de son père. Il ne voulait pas le mettre en rogne et le faire partir. Sa conversation était à la fois plus terre à terre et plus réconfortante que celle de Dumbledore.

- Est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore a une explication pour s'être fait rouler par Quirrell ? demanda abruptement Harry.  
- Aucune, répondit franchement Rogue. En tout cas, aucune qu'il veuille me communiquer.

Sa voix s'était chargée de colère à ces mots.

- Mais il sait désormais tout le bien que je pense de sa façon d'assurer la sécurité des étudiants en général. Et la vôtre en particulier.

Harry esquissa un sourire. Rogue se leva de sa chaise et posa un paquet sur la couverture.

- Hagrid m'a demandé de vous donner ceci. Il a tellement honte de s'être fait berner par Quirrell qu'il n'a pas osé venir lui-même.  
- Faut pas. Je passerai le voir, quand je pourrai.  
- Bien. A ce soir, Potter.

Il quitta l'infirmerie et Harry se dit que ces quelques mots lui avaient fait nettement plus chaud au cœur que les phrases nébuleuses de Dumbledore. Puis il ouvrit son paquet. A l'intérieur se trouvait un album relié en cuir brun. Il était rempli de photos sorcières. Et sur chacune, Harry put voir ses parents. A Poudlard, adultes, seuls ou avec des amis. Il en resta sans voix.

Dans son bureau encombré d'instruments divers et variés dont lui seul pouvait comprendre l'utilité, Albus Dumbledore réfléchissait.

- Vous semblez préoccupé, professeur...  
- Oui, et c'est encore à cause de ton remarquable choix. J'ai bien peur que la corruption de Serpentard commence à gagner Harry... Si cela continue, bientôt, au lieu du héros dont j... nous avons besoin, nous aurons un autre Voldemort.  
- Allons, pourquoi dites-vous encore cela? Harry n'a en aucun moment songé à utiliser la Pierre pour lui... Il a agi avec courage, de la manière que vous auriez espéré, non ?  
- Oui, mais la question n'est pas là... En accourant dans la salle de la Pierre, j'ai perçu des échos du combat... Et par moment, j'ai l'impression que la Haine avait gagné Harry... Il ne se battait plus pour survivre, mais pour tuer.  
- C'est CELA que vous trouvez alarmant? Ça ne peut pas mieux être au contraire!  
- Pardon?  
- Vous envisagez l'esprit humain dans le mauvais sens, professeur : il est vrai que quand on est attaqué, on se bat pour survivre, mais je connais LA condition nécessaire et suffisante pour un tel changement d'attitude.  
- La Haine?  
- Non. Il faut avoir _accepté_ sa propre mort : ne plus se battre POUR soi, mais CONTRE son ennemi. Chose dont Voldemort est absolument incapable. Lui ne pense qu'à lui-même et l'idée seule de sa mort lui est inacceptable. D'ailleurs, je me demande si ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il tuait à tour de bras : pour attirer la mort sur les autres, espérant ainsi l'éloigner de lui...  
- Merci, monsieur le psychologue. Enfin, tu dois avoir raison cette fois-ci. Si cela peut différencier Harry de Voldemort, il reste sans doute un espoir. Laisse-moi à présent, il faut que je réfléchisse.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'assit à son bureau, posa ses coudes sur la table, joignit les mains devant lui en croisant les doigts et posa sa tête sur le support ainsi formé. Il demeura un moment silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées.

Ce soir-là, Harry quitta ses draps pour assister au grand dîner de fin d'année. Quand il arriva, il constata non sans satisfaction que la Grande Salle était décorée aux couleurs vert et argent des Serpentard afin de célébrer dignement leur septième victoire consécutive. Derrière la table des professeurs, une immense bannière courait sur toute la longueur du mur, représentant un serpent blanc. Les Gryffondor étaient si dépités par leur défaite que leur teint s'était uniformisé avec la décoration du réfectoire. Hermione lui fit un tout petit signe de la main. Mais les frères Weasley, assis à côté de leur cadet et encadrés par des élèves furieux, n'osèrent pas bouger. Harry alla s'asseoir à sa table, où Théodore lui serra la main avec enthousiasme, tandis que Sarah lui faisait un clin d'œil. Eux avaient déjà eu leur part de gloire dans l'aventure et Sarah avait même mentionné Hermione de façon élogieuse. Marcus Flint décoiffa un peu plus son attrapeur-fétiche en lui tapotant la tête. Adelia la préfète était toute fière de ce garçon si brillant. Malefoy, bien entendu, s'abstint de tout commentaire. Dumbledore se leva et la rumeur des conversations mourut doucement.

- Une autre année se termine, dit-il joyeusement, et je vais encore vous importuner avec des bavardages de vieillard avant que nous entamions enfin ce délicieux festin. Quelle année nous avons eu ! Fort heureusement, vos têtes sont un peu plus remplies qu'à votre arrivée… et vous aurez tout l'été pour les vider à nouveau en attendant la rentrée prochaine.

La grimace de McGonagall fit comprendre que les élèves n'avaient pas intérêt à trop se vider les mérangeoises pendant les vacances.

- Le moment est maintenant venu de décerner la Coupe des Quatre maisons. Le décompte des points est le suivant : en quatrième position, Gryffondor, avec trois cent douze points. En troisième place, Poufsouffle, avec trois cent cinquante-deux points. Deuxième, Serdaigle, avec quatre cent vingt-six points, et enfin, Serpentard a obtenu quatre cent soixante-douze points.

La table en vert éclata en un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de cris de joie. Malefoy frappait la table avec son gobelet et Harry entendit quelqu'un entonner une chanson qui devait être hautement insultante à l'égard des autres maisons, car les préfets imposèrent vite le silence au chanteur.

- Je pensais que les lions en auraient encore moins que ça, s'étonna Sarah.  
- Il paraît que Dumbledore a fait une distribution de dernière minute pour Granger, dit Adelia.  
- C'est pas volé. Sans elle, on aurait eu du mal à finir le parcours, intervint Harry.  
- Oui, ça m'a l'air d'être une fille intelligente, répondit Adelia, songeuse. Mais je n'ai pas compris qu'il en ait aussi donné à Weasley en affirmant que le premier courage était de savoir affronter ces propres amis...  
- Weasley ! Cette espèce de... Il s'est pris un maléfice du saucisson de la part d'Hermione et le dirlo lui donne des points ! s'étouffa Théodore. Fenrir me croque, il devait vraiment être désespéré en voyant les résultats de son ancienne maison...

Harry jeta un oeil à la table des Gryffondor. Ces derniers étaient tellement écœurés par les résultats qu'ils gardaient le nez dans leur assiette. Un instant, Harry croisa le regard de Ronald Weasley. Il y lut une haine forcenée. Comme si c'était sa faute... Qui lui avait demandé de se mettre en travers du chemin d'Hermione, aussi ? McGonagall avait l'air déçu, mais elle se contraignit à serrer la main de Rogue, qui lui dit quelques mots, mais Harry ne put les entendre.  
Puis on passa au dîner proprement dit, et les frères Fred et George enchantèrent en douce quelques boulettes de mie de pain pour les faire atterrir sur la tête de Harry et de ses deux complices. Ce furent là les seules représailles auxquelles ils se livrèrent, et elles ne firent pas grand-mal.

Harry en avait presque oublié les résultats des examens. Il fut satisfait de voir que ses efforts avaient été récompensés, et qu'il passait en deuxième année. Sarah et Théodore aussi d'ailleurs, de meme que Malefoy et ses deux gorilles, ce qui stupéfia le reste de la promotion. Weasley et Londubat franchirent eux aussi la barre. Quant à Hermione, elle avait obtenu la meilleure note de toute la classe.  
Bientôt, on vida les armoires pour remplir les valises, les chouettes et les hiboux retournèrent dans leur cage. Les élèves reçurent des avis les prévenant que l'usage de la magie était interdit durant les vacances. Harry vit Fred mettre le feu au sien en regrettant qu'on ait pas oublié de les distribuer.  
Puis un matin, Hagrid leur fit retraverser le lac et ils montèrent tous à bord du Poudlard Express, en route pour Londres. Tout le monde grignotait des friandises et racontait des blagues, tandis que le paysage devenait de plus en plus verdoyant. On se changea en vitesse avant d'arriver en Angleterre. Fred et George passèrent voir Harry.

- On t'écrira. On va s'arranger pour que tu puisses venir à la maison pendant une semaine ou deux. Ca fera plaisir à notre petite sœur, il paraît qu'elle parle beaucoup de toi...  
- C'est malin...  
- Non, c'est vrai. Je te jure.

En sortant sur le quai, les jumeaux mettaient au point un programme de vacances à l'attention de leur ami tandis qu'Hermione parlait avec envie des voyages qu'elle pourrait faire avec ses parents. Les Serpentard saluèrent gaiement Harry avant de se disperser.

- Toujours célèbre, mon vieux... fit Théodore en souriant.  
- Pas là où je vais, je t'assure.

Ils se mêlèrent à la foule chargée de paquets qui se trouvait coté moldu. Harry aperçut la mère de Ron, accompagnée de sa benjamine. Il les salua avant de chercher son oncle du regard.

- Alors, tu es prêt ?

Vernon Dursley, la moustache hérissée, semblait toujours furieux que Harry ait le culot de se promener avec une cage à chouette à la main au milieu d'une gare remplie de gens normaux. Pétunia et Dudley se tenaient derrière lui avec une mine apeurée.

- Ta famille ? interrogea Théodore.  
- Façon de parler, grinça Harry. Faut que j'y aille.  
- J'espère que tu passeras de... bonnes vacances, dit Théodore en jetant un regard intrigué à Vernon.  
- Sans aucun doute. Eux, ils ne savent pas que la magie est interdite pendant l'été. Je vais bien m'amuser avec Dudley.


End file.
